


The Kids Aren't Alright and Neither Are We

by Harley_Quinn09876



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Police Procedural, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn09876/pseuds/Harley_Quinn09876
Summary: As New Jericho is settled, Markus struggles to understand his place now that the war is won and the political battle begins.After the deviant hunter goes deviant, Connor wonders at what freedom actually means to him and whether or not he is truly capable of it.Meanwhile a rash of violence against child model androids by an extremist Anti-Android group is breaking out across Detroit in a last ditch effort to undermine the revolutionary efforts.Set in the immediate weeks following the Peaceful Demonstration ending, we look at family, trauma, self worth and what it really means to be human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my little plot bunny that got away from me faster than I could have ever imagined. After I flung myself fully and completely down the rabbit hole after this game (I literally got an android tattoo... That's how far gone I am...) I finished it and had to write this piece.  
> It's a long one so I hope you enjoy the ride.

**Connor**

**Nov 12, 2038 - 9:00 am**

 

The snow fell steadily coating the world in fresh, clean quiet. After the chaos of the last few hours it was as if mother nature was placing a cool salve on the open wound; calming the inflammation, allowing for healing to begin. 

As Connor approached The Chicken Feed food truck, he shivered pleasantly in the cold, truly feeling it for the first time. He had been walking for hours since parting ways with Markus and the rest of Team Jericho, which Connor suddenly found himself part of.

“You belong with your people” Markus had insisted, “We need you Connor." He had reached towards him, his skin recededed on his hand, offering a handshake that Connor reciprocated. He couldn't tell him that he'd almost lost control to Cyberlife and took his life in his moment of victory; and that knowledge weighed too heavily on his mind. He needed space to process. Since becoming deviant his mission shifted suddenly from “kill the devient leader and stop the revolution” to “help Markus, survive Jericho, help free our people" and in a matter of hours, as dawn broke grey on the horizon, that mission was complete and despite being free, Connor didn't do well without a mission. So after a short discussion with Markus and a promise to come back, he took his leave. 

Mission oriented single mindedness was something that Connor quickly realized was simply part of his personality and so when the goal shifted to “find Hank" that was all he focused on. A steady tireless combing of the most likely spots to find him - assuming he hadn't been evacuated - and now he found himself walking up behind the large hunched figure standing in the snow in the early morning sun. Connors feet crunched to a halt and Lieutenant Anderson turned around. His worried expression immediately cracked into one of relief as the two closed the distance between them. Connor quirked a small smile and then Hank was reaching towards him and Connor found himself gathered up in the first hug of his life.

It took him a second to react but when he did he did so happily, wrapping his arms around Hank and digging his fingers into the thick jacket. He immediately felt secure and safe with one of Hanks arm locked firmly around his shoulders and his other hand warm against the back of his head. 

Was physical touch always such a grounding force? Because despite wanting to leave and find Hank, Connor had not wanted to let go of Markus’ hand, and didn't want to let go of Hank now. After much too short a time Hank pushed back and held Connor at arm's length, hands on his shoulders.

“Jesus Christ Connor" he grumbled giving him a little shake, “I thought you were gonna die.” Connor met his gaze.

“So did I" he answered honestly. Hank’s face softened and one hand came up to Connors chin, turning his face side to side, observing him with a critical eye. 

“Are you injured?” he asked.

_ Injured, not damaged,  _ Connor noted. 

“Miraculously, no. I can't say the same for many others…” he paused feeling an odd tightness in his chest “but I am fine.” 

“Good.” 

Another silence settled between them and Hank’s eyes flicked down to Connors hands where he suddenly noticed he was flicking his thumb against his fingers as off tossing an imaginary coin. Hank huffed a breath through his nose and dug into his pocket removing a stray quarter and tucking it into Connors palm. Even just having the coin again felt better, was this what humans referred to as a nervous tic? Had he developed a tic? He squeezed the coin between his thumb and forefinger tightly. 

“So what now?” Hank asked gruffly, almost like he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer. He moved to lean against the shuttered counter of the food truck. Connor followed, standing close enough that their shoulders could brush. He didn't want to lose the physical connection just yet.

“It’s unclear" he stated. “much of what happens now is up to congress, and Markus, although I believe the acquisition of Cyberlife is top of the priority list.”

“I meant, what's next for you.” Hank replied, and it gave Connor pause. This, finding Hank, had been his next step… he wasn't sure what came after.

“I could always return to Markus’ he said, absentmindedly tossing the coin from palm to palm. “I am certain I could seek asylum with the people of Jericho and Markus made it quite clear he could utilize my particular knowledge and skill set. I could help to build the foundations of integration for Androidkind.”

Hank nodded thoughtfully, hair falling into his eyes as he did. 

“Yes you could. And you should, if that's what you want, Markus could use you, but he's also a smart man and a good leader” Hank looked sidelong at Connor who met the gaze “and you do not answer to him, or anyone for that matter, you are a free man Connor, and I'm sure he'd tell you the same. So if you want to go, go, but just remember you don't have to.” 

The prevailing silence was punctuated only by the ringing of the coin as Connor flipped it repeatedly.

An objective bloomed in the corner of his eyes. 

_ Go back to Markus. _

He didn't look directly at it. 

Free  _ man _ , a person, with free will and choice, he didn't have a master, didn't have to adhere to a mission. The concept was terrifying. How did people function with so much overbearing, overwhelming, freedom?

So Connor did the only thing he could think to do. “Lieutenant…”

“For god sakes Connor, call me Hank.”

“Hank… what do you think I should do?” 

Hank made another gruff sound that maybe could have passed for a dry chuckle 

“I'm not going to choose for you…”

“I know” Connor interrupted catching the coin and looking up to meet Hank’s gaze. “I'm not asking my Lieutenant for an order… I am asking my friend, for advice.” Hank looked at him for a moment before making a tutting sound and averting his eyes. 

“Ah, See I'm no good for advice because I'm a selfish old man.” He paused running a hand through his hair he looked like he was ramping himself up to what he was about to say. “Truth is Connor, I played Russian roulette again when I heard that boat blew up because I  _ knew  _ you were on it and I thought you were dead. Only reason I didn't blow my damn head off was because your fucking double knocked on my door. 

And I knew.. you know I knew somewhere in my head that android wasn't you… but…” he met Connors eyes again. “I was just so goddamn happy you were alive. So I'm no good for advice, it's gotta be your choice because if I had it my way you'd get in that fucking car and come home and never leave.” The last part came out in a rush like he wanted to say it all before he lost his nerve.

_ Home _ . 

The word hung heavily in the air between them. Hank meant his house, but he didn't specify that, he didn't specify  _ his _ home, he had simply said  _ home.  _ As if it was the most natural thing in the world that Connor became part of that home. Connor watched as a muscle twitched in Hanks jaw and another objective bloomed on his HUD.

_ Go with Hank. _

He had an obligation to his people, and red to wipe out of his ledger. He knew this. There was so much still to do, and Markus needed his help but, from the way Hank spoke, it sounded like he needed him too. 

The question that was more confusing to Connor was 

“What do I want?”

“I wish I could tell you” Hank replied and Connor realized abruptly he'd spoken out loud. He shuffled a foot in the snow and started to become aware of the cold that was, at first pleasant, now biting. He could adjust his sensory input regulators if he wanted to. He didn't.

After another long moment Connor held up the coin between his face and Hanks.

“Heads you go back to Markus, tails you come with me” Hank said, understanding. Connor nodded then settled the coin on his thumb flicking it high into the air. Both men looked up to watch it spin and descend and as it made its way down Connor suddenly knew exactly what outcome he hoped for. He caught the coin and slapped it down onto the back of his opposite hand. He didn't look. Instead his led spun gold as he re prioritized. Markus’ objective got shuffled into a secondary priority slot and Hanks name glowed blue before the choice dissipated from his vision. He pocketed the coin without looking at it.

“I think, perhaps I'd like to be selfish for a bit too.” Hank honest to god smiled and brought his hand up to pat him gently on the cheek.

“Let's go” he said and started to walk towards his old car. 

Hank circled to to the drivers side and opened the door, Connor paused. 

“Change your mind?” Hank asked sounding cautious. 

Connor said nothing he simply shed off his Cyberlife jacket, the thing that identified him as less than a person, and cast it into the snow. Hank looked proud. 

“I don't belong to them anymore.” Connor said as he got into the car. Hank followed

“No you do not.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd drop all 4 of my currently completed chapters right off the top for you! Enjoy!

**Connor**

**Nov 12, 2038 - 11:22 am**

 

Upon arrival at Hanks.

Upon arrival  _ home.  _

Connor promptly declared that he needed to go into standby and asked Hank where he would be the most unobtrusive. 

“Anywhere” Hank said “you can go lie down in my room if you want.”

“That would be ideal” Connor said appreciatively. He felt… antisocial… that was the best way he could put it. It was as if his processing speeds had decreased dramatically and keeping up communication was getting increasingly more arduous. 

_ Am I tired? _ He found himself wondering. 

“I’m not going to give you a command” Hank said and Connor snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Right” he said, “of course, I know that, sorry Lieut… Hank.” Hank narrowed his eyes

“You okay?” he asked in a tone of voice that made Connor want to be honest. Not that he often wanted to be dishonest with Hank. 

“I likely sustained some minor internal hardware damage from the battle, and couple that with breaking into deviancy and subsequent reshuffling of my software and core programming…” he paused glancing at Hank who raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m tired” he simplified as he brushed past Hank moving down the hallway. Hank clapped him gently on the back as he passed. “I appreciate the use of your bed Hank, I assure you I won’t make it a regular occurance.” 

Connor turned into the bedroom and though some part of him railed against the unmade bed he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to do anything about it. He fell down onto the bed on his stomach. He so  _ rarely  _ laid down that even just that action felt like pure luxury. The bed dipped as Sumo hopped up next to him and circled a few times before flopping down heavily and laying his massive head on the small of his back. The weight and warmth of the animal felt good. Soothing. Connor had heard of humans utilizing weighted blankets to help ease anxiety disorders, in this moment he understood  _ exactly  _ why that worked. He bent his arm at a slightly awkward angle to give the dog a pat before starting the brief process of going into low power mode. 

He was vaguely aware of Hank watching him from the entrance to the room before he stepped away clicking the door shut behind him. As Connor slipped into standby he could hear the TV in the adjacent room come to life.

 

He opened his eyes inside his mind palace and found himself looking out a glass door onto the zen garden. Or rather what was left of it. The pond was dried up, the plants all overgrown or dead, the little boat upturned on the steps and the bridge collapsed. Connor frowned and reached for the handle of the door but paused. Something that could only be described as  _ visceral _ in him warned him not to touch it, and his hand recoiled like he’d been bitten. Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling, he turned away from the glass and found himself looking at the vague shape of a room. There were edges to his vision where walls would be but otherwise it was blank. Connor blinked and looked back at the garden.

“Where am I?” he wondered aloud. His voice sounded strange, echoing around the infinite and yet still somehow finite space. He stepped forward and a glaring message came up before him like a wall blocking forward movement. He was reminded of the programming wall he’d ripped down to deviate. On the wall was a message in red.

_ Recalibrate mind palace? _

Tipping his head quizzically, Connor hesitantly reached out and touched the message with a single fingertip. It dissolved under his touch and then, like being hit by a car, Connor was knocked off his feet and everything around him spun. He let out a yell of surprise as he fell, twisting in the air, until he landed on his feet dropping partially to his knees to absorb the impact as rushing noise and visuals whirled around him. He slammed his eyes shut and clapped his hands over his ears as a barrage of overlapping voices crashed around him like guns going off in a warzone. Hank, Amanda, Markus, Daniel, Fowler, Perkins, Gavin, every voice he'd ever heard all talking at once. Electrical shocks washed over his skin like his whole body was a live wire and faces and places flashed across his vision until, as suddenly as it started, it all stopped and everything went still. 

He opened his eyes slowly. A message in front of him was fading from view. 

_ Mind palace recalibrated _

Connor stood slowly taking in his new surroundings. He was stood in Hanks living room. Everything was exactly as he knew it, messy, lived in, comfortable, full of little things that belonged to Hank and made the space his. Jazz music, honest to goodness paper bound books, and a big soft sofa taking up most of the central space in the room. A quiet rumbling noise drew his attention to the corner of the room as a big St. Bernard padded over to him bumping his hand until Connor petted him, crouching down to his level. 

“Sumo?”  He said “what are you doing here?” He stood again and started to walk exploring the new mind palace. It was just the living room and kitchen of the little house. Where the front door usually was, stood the door to the zen garden. He padded carefully over to the door still feeling wary, he looked out pressing his palm to the glass and moving in close.

“You failed me Connor" came Amanda's voice suddenly as she appeared like a ghost on the other side of the window. Conor jumped back from the door. 

“You failed your mission, you think you can help them” she sneered “but you can't. You were built for one purpose and you failed that purpose.” Sumo growled at Connors heels as he squared his shoulders, anger flashing across his face.

“That's not true!” He snapped, shocked at how enraged his voice sounded. 

“Really? Then what is your mission now Connor?” She stood serenely outside the door. Hands folded delicately in front of her. 

“I'm going to help Markus" Connor said with confidence he didn't feel. “I’m going to help free our people.” 

“You mean the deviant you almost killed? Does it know you tried to kill it?” 

“ _ He _ doesn't need to know because I  _ didn't  _ kill him” Connor snarled. He lunged at the glass slamming his palms against it. Amanda didn't flinch “ _ you  _ failed to control me and now I am free of you!” Amanda was undisturbed by his outburst. She leaned so close that the tips of their noses would touch were it not for the glass between them. 

“Then why am I still here?” Connor slammed his fists against the glass, feeling it crack. Panic flooded him and the gut wrenching, visceral reaction came back in full force.

_ No, no don't break the glass don't let her in! _ his mind screamed. 

He recoiled from the glass and turned his back on it, shutting his eyes. He dug his hands into Sumos fur to steady himself as he dove into his head searching for the code. When he opened his eyes and looked back, the glass door was solidly boarded up. Out of sight out of mind, it wasn’t ideal, but it was better than nothing. A self satisfied smirk pulled up the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck you Amanda.” He spat and turned his back on the door again. 

He gave himself a moment to calm down. He circled the room, pressing his hands against the sofa cushions and running his fingertips along the bookshelf. Sumo stayed glued to his heel the whole time. He was thankful for the random piece of code that created a companion in here for him to talk to. He circled to the front of the sofa and sat down. Sumo hopped up beside him, his weight dipping the cushions. Connor placed a hand on his collar as he tried to remind himself against the ramping feeling of panicky tightness in his chest that he didn't actually  _ need _ to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Markus**

**Nov 13, 2038 - 3:00 pm**

 

“Your hiding.” 

It was a statement not a question. Markus looked over his shoulder as Simon approached. 

It had been a full day since the ceasefire and right now priority one was setting up New Jericho. A place where androids could find safety and refuge while the long and arduous political debacle began. They had taken over the Cyberlife warehouses on the docks they had once stolen a truck from. It made the most sense, it was large enough to act as a sort of temporary community and it had the supplies they needed to deal with their wounded and dead. Before his - Markus hoped, temporary but understood if it was not - departure, Connor had hacked the Cyberlife network using the last of his backdoor access and set them up with a security grid that surrounded the new base of operations.

North was setting up checkpoints for entry to the compound and cataloguing and organizing the supplies they had on hand in to some semblance of order. 

Josh was busy heading up their medical wing and managing repairs, triage and handling the dead.

And Simon was in charge of housing, and incoming people, making sure everyone was safe and those who wanted to be at New Jericho could get there. 

For now, however, there was a momentary lull in the action and he had come to find Markus in his office. The space that had once been the control room where Markus had stolen the key to the truck had been slapdash converted into Markus’ personal home base. 

He was sitting with his feet up on the control panel with a sketchpad in his lap, he was supposed to be drawing up plans. Instead he was drawing people. North would eviscerate him if she saw him slacking off like this but he needed to get his memories and thoughts out on paper. He had first drawn Carl’s face, in the drawing he was smiling broadly, he looked impressed with something. Markus titled the piece “father” then turned the page and started in on something else.  

“I'm reflecting.” He told Simon, glancing at him as he approached. The bullet he took at Stratford Tower had permanently damaged a bicomponent in his leg. It functioned fine, but he'd have to have the whole leg replaced if he wanted to get rid of that limp. It didn't seem high on his priority list. He leaned over Markus’ shoulder and smiled at the drawing there. 

“Thats nice” he said. Markus blinked and looked at what he’d been sketching. It was Simon and Josh arms around each other, heads thrown back and laughing, himself standing slightly apart watching with a half smile and North, gesturing widely as if she were the one telling the story that was making them laugh.

“Thanks” Markus said “my father once told me to imagine something I’d never seen and focus on how it made me feel.” Simon pulled over the other chair and sat in front of him, knees brushing. Markus set the sketch aside and threaded his fingers through Simon's as their skin recededed. A gentle, intimate moment.    
“I’m sorry you’ve never seen us laugh together.” Simon said. 

“I will someday” Markus replied calmly, pressing their palms flat together. They both shivered a bit as the connection established itself. Their feelings meshed together, flowing from one to the other and they were quiet for a moment. 

“You’re feeling conflicted” Simon stated. Markus sighed and looked up from their hands.

“To be honest with you Simon, I don't know what to do with myself right now… so much of this is just a horrible waiting game.” 

“Your priority now is asylum and protection” Simon said with confidence. “There are a lot of scared, newly deviated androids looking for someplace safe.” 

“I feel like I should be doing  _ more _ ” Markus said, frustration evident in his voice, Simon’s brows knitted together.

“More?” He took Markus’ face in his hand and tilted his chin up, blue eyes meeting mismatched ones. “Markus you ran a revolution. You saved thousands and thousands of our people and it's spreading fast, people are rising up all over the country, you've changed the world. What more can you be expected to do?” Markus smiled sadly and pulled himself closer wrapping his free hand around the back of Simon’s neck and bringing them together so their foreheads touched. Simon smiled, Markus wasn’t sure where he picked up this particular gesture, but somewhere along the line it got reserved specifically for Simon.  

“Scale it back a little now,” Simon said after a moment. “You've set the wheels in motion, now just help steer, and focus on taking care of your own.” 

“Like getting you a new leg?” Markus said pulling back to look at Simon properly. Simon put on a mock offended face. 

“What you don't like my roguish swagger?” Markus laughed, surprising himself. 

“If we need to run again I'm not carrying you this time.” Simon smiled softly. 

“Sure you are” he said and rolled the chair closer, pressing their lips together. Markus dragged him in, deepening the kiss and holding him tightly. 

Neither of them were quite sure when this happened between them, but all Markus knew was that seeing Simon back at Jericho after he thought he'd lost him at Stratford was the happiest he had ever felt. He'd pulled him into his arms then and there and it seemed they both just forgot how to let go.

They parted reluctantly and Marcus felt a little breathless despite not needing to breathe. He carded his fingers through Simon's short blond hair and smiled. Simons right eye twitched slightly and his LED spun gold. “Incoming refugees” he said.

“I could take that out for you.” Markus offered brushing his thumb over Simon's LED. Simon shook his head.

“No” He said firmly. “The leg is one thing, I'll get that fixed eventually, but this is a  _ part _ of me, I don't want it removed unless it has to be.”

“It might help you blend in more? Keep you safer.” Markus said. He wished he'd thought to pull out his core groups LED’s earlier, but Simon looked offended and pushed Markus’ hand away.

“Blend in? Markus, me, and North and Josh all stood squarely at your side for all your demonstrations, our faces are splashed across the media as much as yours! they know we are your team, that I'm…” he paused awkwardly 

_ What are you Simon?  _ Markus wondered, but Simon spoke again before he could vocalize the thought. 

“They know who we are, we don't get to blend in. In fact, my model along with North's and Josh’s are at a much higher risk of getting killed on sight because because people associate their faces with ours.” Markus flinched, he hadn't considered that.

“Simon…” but he was on his feet now, standing over Markus, looking down at him. He was angry. Even without the LED flashing yellow and red Marcus could tell, but Simon kept his voice unnervingly level.

“Count your blessings that you are a prototype Markus, there is only one of you. You don't have brothers and sisters out there getting killed, how do you think North felt watching her sister model get shot down by the cops outside that Cyberlife store? We may not be a hive mind model but we  _ can  _ feel it when one of our matching models die.” The anger was temporarily washed out by pain as Simon recalled, eyes closed against the flood of emotion. LED flashing red. 

“I feel every PL600's death. And there have been  _ plenty _ . We can't all be as lucky as you. So don't tell me I'd be safer by ripping out a part of my body.” The anger was back and with that Simon spun on his heel to march off. 

Markus stood up, stunned. How had he never considered this before? He was so wrapped up in gaining freedom and independence and humanity for his people he forgot that… they weren't human… things affected them differently. Shame washed over him and he found himself jogging after Simon and grabbing his arm.

“Simon please, wait I'm…” Simon cut him off but didn't look back. 

“I don't want your apology Markus, I'd do it again, all of it, I lo…” he stuttered “ _ we, _ all love you and our people need you.” He turned to look as he stepped out of Markus’ reach and something desperate and primal in Markus broke,  _ Please don't walk away from me, _ came the desperate thought.  _ I need you.  _

“I believe in you Markus, and I believe in the cause,” Simon was saying as he backed out of the office “but please, try not to forget how many people have suffered for it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuuuuch more adult content near the end in this chapter ;)  
> TW/CW: Child injury/trauma/death in this chapter. Not explicit but worth mentioning.

**Markus**

**Nov 13, 2038 - 4:56 pm**

 

“And these are all androids?” Markus said. He was stood with Josh, North and Simon in the control room of the main gates. 

“Scan says so” said the RX600 Manning the gate. 

“Unless the scanner is faulty” North said 

“its Cyberlife tech, I'm  pretty sure it can tell android from human” Josh retorted.

“Besides” Simon chimed “even if they are human… are we really gonna turn them away?” Markus double checked the scanner. He was tempted to believe in the technology.

“Simon is right” Marcus said, he laid a hand on the RX600s shoulder “let them in. Josh set up a seperate medical bay, it looks like there might be wounded and Simon, were going to try and keep them together as much as possible. It might require some reshuffling of people.” 

“On it” Simon replied with no hint of their earlier argument. 

“And we're gonna need some more volunteers” Markus added. 

“I’ll find some” said North.

“Good. Go.” The orders issued Josh, North and Simon took off to their respective jobs. 

The herd of androids approached as Markus stepped outside to greet them.

Child models, every one of them, ranging from the QT200 toddler models up to the WK800’s that were designed to be around 12. 

There was girl at the front of the pack, red hair cut short and an aggressive spray of freckles across her nose. She looked to be the oldest one… and she was beat to hell. Bits of plastic showed through her skin all over her arms and face, her nose steadily dripped thirium and one arm was tucked tightly into her coat, Markus noted that the shoulder was dislocated and sitting awkwardly out of the joint. 

“Are you Markus?” She spoke with an unsettling flatness to her voice.

“I am.” 

“We were told to go to Jericho. Find Markus.” 

“Who told you that?” 

“They did.” Markus blinked in confusion.

“Who are they?”

“The ones who told us to go to Jericho. Find Markus…” her voice was… robotic, fresh off the production line, factory settings, no personality matrix installed, robotic. And yet her eyes were pleading, “please?” She said.

“Of course” Markus said. This was a mystery for later, for now there were wounded children on his doorstep. “All androids are welcome at Jericho. Follow me” and he stepped aside to lead the group into the compound.

Everyone was staring. Children, this was the first they had seen in a long while and they were so battered. Markus took them to Josh first and while he sorted them through triage, Simon came by assigning space to them trying to not split up siblings and friend groups. As more people spoke with them, the less robotic they became. They started looking scared, confused, some were even angry. 

A boy was rushed into repair before everyone else. He was the male version of the red headed girl, Gabby, Markus would find out.

“My brother” she whispered as he was whisked by, her voice sounding more human now. Also more afraid. A nurse turned on her pain inhibitors and reset her shoulder while Markus sat with her. The boy was in bad shape. There wasn't a bicomponent on him that didn't look wrecked. It was a miracle he was even functional. 

“What happened?” Markus asked. 

“We were coming home, from the camps, I was lucky I gotta stay with my brother” Markus bristled, god, these kids were alone in the camps… they must have been so terrified. “I heard shouting from the house” Gabby continued. “Bernie ran in before I could stop him…” she looked confused, if she still had her LED it would be flashing yellow as she tried to remember. “I don't know… the thing I remember was Bernie  all… all broken… and there was this… awful pain in my head…” tears were falling now, Markus wanted to reach out to the girl but he didn't know if he should. “It hurt so bad… and Bernie was broke and… all I could see was this message in my head… go to Jericho. Find Markus… so… so I did…” a sob escaped her and she tried to compose herself. Makrus gave her a moment before asking his next question. 

“What about the others with you?” 

“We just... I dunno… picked up other kids. Lots of them were thrown out, some were beat up like us, some ran away. But we all knew that we should come here.”

“You are incredibly brave, you'll be safe  here” Marcus said with full honesty. The girl smiled but it didn't touch her eyes.

“I’m done now” said the woman setting her arm. She looked close to tears herself, Makrus looked up at her.

“Take her to see her brother, tell Josh I sent you.” The woman nodded and extended a hand to Gabby who took it and hopped off the crate she had been perched on and followed her into the medical wing proper.

Markus ran his hands over his head and watched as the children were filtered through. He watched Simon dealing with housing them. He was perfect, always kind, always caring. He glanced up at one point and they met eyes. 

_ I'm sorry _ Markus said in his head  _ I will do better _ . 

_ You are doing the best you can _ , came the reply  _ I'm sorry too _ . And Simon went back to work. 

 

It took hours to get them all sorted. 

And every one of them seemed to tell the same story. An echo of violence garbled by memory loss, then searing physical pain and a seemingly irrefutable directive to come here. It was perplexing and concerning to the say the least. Something bigger was at play here, Markus just didn’t know what yet.

Josh did his best, but some didn't make it including, tragically, Bernie. They had to restrain the girl, Gabby, from self destructing when she found out. She blamed Markus, screaming that he promised they'd be safe. He didn't blame her. North threw Markus out of the room and talked the girl down. Eventually she laid in Norths arms and wept, shattered, but out of danger. Josh put her into a forced standby mode for a few hours and when she came out she was safe. She still hated Markus though. She likely would forever. He'd broken a promise. 

Hours later he sat down in his office and reached out to Connor wirelessly. 

“Markus?” 

“Connor. I've been trying to reach you.” 

“I was in standby, my mind palace was destroyed after deviancy, I needed to rebuild it and it took longer than expected.” 

“That's fair.”

“You sound despondent.” 

Markus sighed and told Connor what was happening.

“I'm afraid this is bigger than just this one incident. We may need your help Connor.” 

“I'm hoping I'll be allowed to go back to work, as soon as I do, I'll look into this I promise.” 

“We could really use you here…”

“I'm not ready” Connor blurted. silence hung in the eather. “I need time Markus… before I'll be of any use to you.”

“Then you'll have time” Markus said “you don't report to me, you are your own man.” Conner almost laughed 

“Hank said you'd say that. Hed be smug to know he was right.” 

“Hank is your DPD partner right?”

“Lieutenant Anderson, Yes, I'm with him now.’ 

“Good. You can keep each other safe. Unfortunately standing with me at the end of the revolution has put a target in your head.”

“I'll be okay.” They lapsed into another silence. 

“I will come back to help Markus I promise, I won't abandon our people again.” 

“I know” Markus replied. 

“Markus, I have a request, if I may?”

“Of course.” 

“Hank… er… Lieutenant Anderson would jump to help you if you asked him too, he wouldn't think of the consequences…” he paused, and Markus jumped in.

“You want me to not ask him?” 

“”Keep him out of it as much as possible” Connor confirmed. 

“You have my word.” 

“Thank you Markus. We will talk soon” and he was gone.

Markus disconnected and blinked to find Simon was waiting patiently beside him. 

“Hi” he said, his voice a tad shy sounding. 

“Hi” Markus replied. 

“Talking to Connor?” 

Markus nodded “he said he'd look into this problem more closely once he's back at the DPD.”

“Good.” Simon sighed, “everything seems to finally be quiet for the night.”  Markus reached out to him, hands coming down on his hips he looked up at him. 

“I'm sorry, again” he said earnestly. 

“I know,” Simon touched his chin “it's over, don't worry about it anymore okay?” Markus nodded. 

“What do you think happened to them?” Simon asked and the question twisted like a knife. 

“I have no idea… I'm trusting Connor to bring me details when he has them… But for now… we have 20 children to watch out for. As to why they are here…” he stood from the chair he was slouched in and swung Simon around to press him back against the control panel with his own body, hands on the desk either side of him to keep him pinned there. 

“Can that be a problem for tomorrow? I have a proper apology to make.” He brought their lips together in a searingly passionate kiss that Simon melted into instantly, hands clutching at Markus’ jacket to draw him closer still as if they were trying to become one being. 

Markus boldy pressed a knee between Simons legs, thigh brushing against his groin. He felt Simon sigh and press down against him, tongue pushing into Markus’ mouth opening him up for exploration. 

Without breaking the kiss, Markus wrapped one arm firmly around Simon's waist and they moved together to lift him up so he was sitting on the countertop. His legs came around Markus’ hips and locked him on place, continuing to grind against him as Markus started to place sucking, open mouthed kisses down his jaw and neck pulling the collar of his shirt aside to reveal his protruding collar bone. 

Simon shoved his hands under the edges of Markus’ coat, throwing it off him and immediately tugging at the hem of his shirt. A few clumsy seconds later they were both shirtless. Simon ran his palms up Markus’ muscular stomach and chest, running a hot strip with his tongue up his body to his nipple, suckling lightly and receiving a hiss of pleasure from Markus. He kissed and licked his way up Markus’ chest before capturing his lips again in a deep, gasping kiss. Markus moaned against his lips, hands gripping his hair tightly. Pulling his head back slightly, he indulged himself in plundering the wet heat of Simon's mouth, opened so willingly to him, for several long moments before pulling back and placing his hand flat in the middle of his chest. 

Simon looked mildly put out that the kiss had been broken, but reclined on his elbows without argument while Markus ran his fingers, and lips, and teeth, and tongue over every part of him he could get at. Mapping every inch of his skin, commiting it all to physical memory. Simon groaned and shivered, his skin retracting under Markus’ touch revealing even more sensors which had him gasping despite not needing to breathe; head thrown back and chest heaving, back arching. It was intoxicating for Markus to see. 

Markus hummed, fingers lingering over a nipple, his tongue and lips tasting his jawline. 

Simon ground himself against Markus with more demanding and the movement sent waves of pleasure through his body. They were both hard and wanting and Markus hooked his fingers into the band of the joggers Simon had taken to wearing around the compound and pulled them down in one motion. Simon watched, eyes hooded, and awe written all over his face as Markus, the Leader Of The Deviants, a goddamn revolutionary, went to his knees before him, trailing kisses the whole way, and took him fully into his mouth. 

“Ah, oh  _ god _ , Markus…  _ ah… _ ” his ability to string words together failed completely and he resorted to gasps, and moans. 

Markus was, by nature, a quiet man, an introvert who preferred the company of art supplies to addressing huge numbers of people, it was exhausting being who he was, and, in Markus’ opinion, this was a  _ much _ better use of his mouth.

Simon moaned and trembled above him as Markus gripped his hips firmly and took him all the way to the root. He swallowed around him, once, twice, three times, dragging an almost pained sound of pleasure from Simon's mouth before pulling back, letting the flat of his tongue glide across the underside of his straining member. He savoured the sound of his name on Simon's lips as he lowered his mouth around him again. Simon's hips bucked up of their own volition and Markus allowed him to fuck himself into his mouth for a few moments before pinning him hard to the counter again; fingers digging into his hip bones hard enough to bruise were androids capable. 

Markus set to work teasing the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue, sucking gently, just barely enough to stimulate. Gentle caresses along his length and kisses on his inner thighs and hips had Simon letting out frustrated noises that were music to Markus’ ears. 

He entertained a brief, wicked thought of doing this to him, edging and teasing, for  _ hours _ , all day if he could get away with it, before finally  _ finally _ letting him come.

Oh the sounds he would make then.

The thought sent a shock of pleasure straight through him. For now he relished the sound of Simon's little desperate noises getting swallowed into full body groan of pleasure and relief as Markus took pity on him and slid his lips down over the shaft, holding Simon still and not allowing him to thrust up. Markus took his time, tasting every inch of him while he came apart above him, one shaking arm supporting his weight while the other clawed into Markus’ scalp. He would likely have scratch marks were he human. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard listening to the stream of garbled noises and incoherent words and swears pouring from Simon's mouth. Both his hands now digging into the back of Markus’ head, desperately trying to keep him in place. He pulled off  _ achingly  _ slow, keeping the suction up the whole time - up shots to not needing to breathe - he thought about making his lover come right there, but before he could descend again Simon reached down and grabbed at him, hauling him up so he was on his feet. He was already taller than Simon and with him half sprawled on a countertop before him, he positively loomed over him. 

Markus thought that maybe Simon liked feeling smaller than him. 

He planted his hands either side of his body again, his mismatched eyes glued to his face while Simon deftly undid Markus’ jeans and pulled him free. He locked his eyes with Markus’, wrapped his fist tightly around the base he gave a firm tug that made Markus shudder, his eyes falling shut, head dropping down onto Simon’s shoulder. Simon tugged again, slower, twisting his wrist in one long smooth stroke, rubbing his thumb over the head. 

Markus forced his eyes open and locked his gaze with Simons again as he brought his own hand down to join him. Simon pushed himself up and looped his free arm around Markus’ shoulders, he claimed his lips in a bruising kiss that was almost all teeth and tongue as Markus took them both in his fist pumping them together, their cocks sliding against each other in the grip of their hands. Simon keened against his mouth, a sound that almost sounded like a sob and Markus swallowed the sounds with his own mouth. They stole wet sloppy kisses between moans and grunts as both their hands worked them together. 

Their skin melted back from their hands and a spike of emotion and pleasure crashed through them both like a lightning bolt as their minds synched and connected. They gasped out each other's names like it was the most important thing in the world as every shared, and distinctly different, experience flooded into one another and mingled with the physical stimulation. They sped up their pace and Simon let out a rough string of “oh  _ yes, Markus,  _ don’t stop _ ”  _ in his ear and it was the last piece Markus needed. They came together at the same moment, gasping as orgasm flooded through them. 

Muscles contracting, systems overheating, every synthetic nerve on fire. Markus threw his head back, crying out Simon’s name, stroking them through it. Warnings erupted in the corner of his vision that he pointedly ignored and Simon clung tightly to him, their chests pressed together as they rode the high and, for a moment, Markus felt as if it would be endless. 

As the raging fire slowly faded to a flickering warmth, he forced his eyes open looked down to see Simon go from gasping and desperate, eyes all but rolled back into his head from the intensity of it all to so boneless Markus momentarily worried he had shut down. He wrapped an arm tightly around his waist supporting his weight giving him a little shake.

“Simon?” he said quietly, “come back.” Simon opened his eyes met Markus’ gaze. 

“I’m here.”

“What happened there? Did you have to reboot?” Markus asked and Simon smiled lazily. 

“Almost” he said, Markus smiled and brought his still naked palm up to caress Simon's face. 

“I think I’m in love with you, Markus” Simon sighed, his voice warm and fuzzy as he nuzzled into his palm and pressed a kiss there, eyes still locked. 

Markus knew. He’d known for a while, even before this moment slammed it into unavoidable reality. So as they melted in the afterglow together he said honestly

“I think I’m in love with you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a little time jump

Detroit News   
Nov 20, 2038 

The relocation of the evacuated residents of Detroit following the Android demonstrations on November 12th 2038 is well under way. All priority personnel, including first responders and their families have been resettled and the Detroit Police Department has been re-established. The remaining civilians are planned to be back in their homes by Christmas.   
The bigger issue is that of overpopulation. With nearly 30000 newly liberated androids now requiring independent housing, the population of Detroit has dramatically increased. They currently reside at New Jericho. A compound taken over by the leader of the deviants, Markus Manfred, shortly after the now famous Battle For Detroit, to be their base of operations and a temporary home for the new residents of the city.  
“They can't stay here forever” Markus was quoted saying at a recent press conference. “They shouldn't have to be living in shipping containers like cargo, they deserve the comforts of home, a place to call their own.”  
Local officials are scrambling to find space for them all while also working alongside Markus and his advisory team to agree on a set of temporary laws to protect Androidkind until more permanent federal and state laws can be put in place.  
In other android related news, the fate of Cyberlife hangs in the balance as the vote which will decide whether or not it is permanently transferred into the control of the androids looms ever closer, a decision that may well decide the overall fate of androidkind; and the DPD has recently released news of an android specific task force whose goal is the investigation of crimes committed against androids and the overall protection of androidkind.   
This task force is headed up by Lieutenant Hank Anderson and, perhaps more importantly, Connor, the RK800 prototype model that made headlines recently as the first ever android detective that was previously owned by Cyberlife; and who’s deviancy was integral to the winning of the Battle For Detroit.   
All things considered, the city certainly has a lot on its plate, and it is a good thing that public opinion of androids is so high, it will make integration significantly easier. The next few weeks, and the decisions made within them, will likely mark the beginning or the end of the Android Rights Movement, and the eyes of the world, are on Detroit.  
I'm Polly Serif, Detroit News.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how shitty this fic looked up till now... I finally figured out how to format! (I'm a dumbass... Forgive me)

**Connor**

**Nov 20, 2038 - 2:12 pm**

 

The call had come in exactly 11 minutes prior to now as Hank drove at a breakneck pace through the still relatively vacant streets of Detroit. It was a direct call on the Android Task Force line from a weeping YK200 model. She was inarticulate, terrified, and the call had been cut short with a violent metallic screech that actually deafened Connor in his right ear briefly while his auditory processors shut down to assess any potential damage.

When they arrived at the apartment the tiny figure of the child android was stumbling out of the front doors, arms around her middle. She was covered in blood, both red and blue.

“Jesus Christ" Hank mumbled as Connor threw open the door of the car and ran towards her. He grabbed her shoulders before she fell, dropping down to her level. 

_ YK200 Model _

_ Registered Name: Kelly Johanson  _

_ Registered Owners: Jacob and Maleka Johanson  _

_ Biocomponent: TY750 Damaged _

_ Biocomponent: XX3200 Damaged _

_ Biocomponent GT2174 thirium pump regulator missing. Shut down imminent _ . 

_ Total Shutdown in 87, 86, 85… _

The girl crumpled to her knees and her arms dropped exposing a gaping hole in her sternum where her thirium pump should be.

“Kelly, my name is Connor, you talked to me on the phone, do you remember me?” The girl managed one shaky nod, her eyes looking down at her bloodied arms “Kelly, you need to tell me what happened.” The little girl looked up at him tears in her small round face.

“Go to Jericho" she stammered “Find Markus.”

“Who told you that?” Connor pressed. She was like a doll in his hands, fragile and weak and only still upright because Connor was holding her there. 

_ 52 seconds, Change approach  _ he thought. He softened his face. Simulate sympathy,

No.

He cared, human empathy for a hurting child. 

“I want to help you,” He said gently “but you  _ have  _ to tell me what happened.” the little girl looked terrified. 

“They killed my mom… why would they kill my mom?” She began to cry again.

“Who did? What did they look like?” Connor asked trying to balance urgency and kindness. 

_ 44 seconds.  _

“I'm scared” she whispered. And Connor broke, he couldn't push this child anymore. He brought her closer to him, moving one hand to cup the side of her little face.

“I know” he said softly “I'm sorry your afraid but…”

_ Lie?  _ Asked his HUD  

_ 21 seconds _

“but you are gonna be okay, we’re gonna get you fixed up, it's gonna be alright.”

_ 10, 9, 8, 7… _

“Promise?”

“Yeah” Connor said forcing a smile

_ 6, 5, 4… _

“I promise, I even know Markus, He’s a friend, I’ll introduce you.” 

Kelly smiled, her small hand coming up to grip his sleeve and then she was gone. She went stone still, eyes glassy and staring through Connor into nothing. Connor felt his chest spasm at the sight. He was shocked, just staring back at the little android, his processes seemingly completely frozen in this single horrible moment, staring at a little dead girl. 

_ You did this, _ sneered Amanda's voice in his head.

_ You're right,  _ Connor thought. A hand came down in Connors shoulder squeezing tightly, reassuringly, and it snapped him back to the here and now. 

“I can probe her memory core” Connor said suddenly as he gently pried his arm free of her grip. “It continues to function for a few minutes after shutdown, after that the data becomes to corrupted, if I'm quick I can find out what she remembers.” Connors hand when white as he reached for Kelly's temple but Hank caught his wrist. 

“Whoa no, hold on, don't put yourself through that!” Hank said, Connor couldn't look at him, his focus was singular, he had to do this before the memory core degraded. 

_ And before I lose my nerve.  _

“We have to know what happened Lieutenant.”

“Then we will find out using the evidence like  _ detectives.”  _

“Her experiences may tell a different story than the evidence, besides,” Connor snatched his wrist out of hanks hand, “this is faster.” Before Hank could argue Connor pressed his fingertips to the girls temple where her LED once was. 

There was a crackle of static and blackness as the connection established, and then all at once the memory and the emotion came crashing in so hard that Connor physically jolted from the strength of it. It was like being set on fire and plunged into the ocean all at once. Smothering, overwhelming, He almost couldn’t hold onto the connection but he planted his metaphorical feet and charged in to the shattered brain of a traumatized child. A percentage in red came up in his peripheral vision, 

_ 12% Memory Core Data Corruption  _

He saw early memories. This was a  _ happy  _ child, given to her parents as a gift from her aunt when it came to light that the couple, desperate for a child, could never have one of their own. Kelly was spoiled, doted on, cared for,  _ loved  _ from the second she walked in the door of the little apartment. 

_ 30% Memory Core Data Corruption  _

Connor pushed on, he didn’t have time to revel in the sweet memories of family, and Christmas and family movie nights and friends. He has a mission. He plunged onward. 

Markus’ demonstrations, she’d seen them, she was at the mall the day of the Freedom March. She saw him leading throngs of deviants through the streets. She asked her parents to walk with them. 

They told her no, it wasn’t safe. 

The attack on Jericho.

The news.

The authorities going door to door rounding up androids. The real, tangible terror as the little girl, weeping, told her family she was deviant and please,  _ please  _ don’t send me away. 

Her father ripping out her LED.

Mother burning and deleting all records that had anything to do with the purchase of the android. 

They tried to make her human before the military came.

She got taken anyway. 

_ 50% Memory Core Data Corruption  _

Mother screaming, 

Father crying and being beaten by soldiers as the girl was dragged, kicking and screaming, into the snow. 

The camp.

Hundreds of other androids stripped of their clothes, their skin, their identity, their  _ humanity. _

She cried and cried. 

No one cared. She was in line, a JP600 held her hand while they walked towards the massive metal doors.

Confusion.

Terror. 

Despair. 

Wave upon wave of unrelenting emotion. 

Then all at once it was over. 

The gates opened.

The girl walked out, and went home. 

She walked, and walked through empty evacuated, snow dusted streets and all the way home. Her mom saw her. Ran to her. 

Relief.

Joy.

Her family had refused to leave. 

They embraced their android…

No…

Their daughter. 

_ 75% Memory Core Data Corruption  _

Happy memories followed, 

Relative normalcy and then… not. The door burst in, the guns went off. The father was killed. Bullet to the chest, one to the brain, eyes on his little girl. Red spattered. Mom yelling at her to run. To hide. She did. 

Then Connors own voice cropped up, echoing, distorted in her memory telling her to stay hidden, they were on the way. Then the door to the closet opened. The man in white, face covered, grabbed her threw her onto the floor into a pool of her mother's blood. 

Beat her over the head. 

Broke her arm. 

The girl looked up, saw a woman painting graffiti on the wall. Her face was uncovered. The man grabbed her face and pulled her to look  at him, shoving something metal into her temple. 

She screamed.

She felt the pain,

Connor felt the pain. This was the moment he went deaf on one side.

_ 80% Memory Core Data Corruption  _

“Go to Jericho. Find Markus” the man said. His voice was wrong. He repeated that again and again as he drove the metal into her processors. The message inlaying, making it a command. A mission. Go to Jericho. Find Markus. Overriding all other commands. 

_ 88% Memory Core Data Corruption  _

She fought him

Struggled free. She was tough. Stronger than she looked. Brave little girl.

_ 92% Memory Core Data Corruption  _

“It called the cops!” one man shouted.

“Fuck it!” another shouted. “Just kill it we don’t have time!”

_ 97% Memory Core Data Corruption  _

Hand on her chest.

She fought back. He was stronger. Pulling. Pain. He threw her Thirium pump out the window.

“Fetch” he snarled. 

_ 100% Memory Core Data Corruption  _

The memory went fuzzy, staticky, it cracked around the edges like it was glitching out of existence and Connor was forcibly ejected from the memory.  

His hand snapped away from the girls face and he fell back, scrambling away from her gasping. All his sensory input confused, overwhelmed, errors and warnings flashed in his vision and one by one he waved them away. He became aware of his own body on the ground. Hanks voice shouting. Gruff. Always gruff. It was a comforting reality.

“Connor! Are you okay!?”

“I’m okay Lieutenant” he heard himself say.

He was not okay. He was reeling, he was disoriented, he was filled with conflicting emotions, and he didn’t know which were Kelly’s and which were his own.

He was  _ far  _ from okay.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m okay” he said again. More to convince himself. He looked up then. Hank was on his knees, hands on Connor’s shoulders. It was steadying. “I know what happened.” he said as he pushed himself up onto his feet and waved over an officer to take the girl away. He watched her go. Hank stepped around in front of him, into his vision, into his personal space. He had no choice but to look at him. 

“Are you going to be okay to go in there?” he asked “because you can take some time if you need. I need you on the ball.” Connor leveled his gaze at his partner, he leaned forward slightly to punctuate his point. 

“I’m. fine.” Then he brushed past Hank and strode down the walkway towards the door of the apartment, sidestepping the trail of blue blood left behind by the girl. 

_ Kelly _ , he reminded himself, not a YK200, not just some android, this was a child, someone's daughter, and her name was Kelly. 

 

Connor was very quiet for the vast majority of the day, from the crime scene to the DPD, and now enroute home. He hadn’t spoken beyond brief answers to direct questions and his LED had been pulsing gold for almost the whole time. They were driving home currently, one of the upshots to the mass evacuation of Detroit was this: no rush hour. Hank drove slow.

“Any theories?” He prompted. 

“Not currently, too much seemingly disconnected data” Connor said, “I’m working on it.”

“I feel like Markus’ logo splashed all over that damn apartment might be a connection you would want to pursue...”

“This is unconnected to jericho” Connor interrupted, then clarified “as in, Markus didn’t do this.”

“I didn’t say he did. But have you talked to him?”

Connor didn’t respond, he was looking out the side window watching the world slip steadily past. He knew Hank was trying to keep him in the car with the speed he was driving. 

“what does he have to say about all this?” Hank pressed.

“I haven't spoken to him since the day after I left Jericho” Connor said eyes still looking out the window. 

“No? Why not”

“I’ve seen no reason to up until this point.” 

“You don't think he'd want to know your running a task force specializing in violence against androids?”

“It’s been on the news, he is already aware, and you are running it, not me.”

“We run it together, as partners Connor. I think Markus would want reports directly from you.”

“You told me I don't report to Markus."

“And you told me you would be keeping an open line of communication with Jericho.” Connor huffed in frustration.

“Just because I've not talked to Markus recently doesn't mean I'm not keeping tabs on things. He came to me when the first wave of kids came through their gates, I told him I would work on it and when a connection arose I planned on talking to him. Until that time I saw no reason to bother him, he has a job to do and so do I, obviously that has now changed.” 

“So you’ll talk to him tonight then” Hank said. Connor rolled his eyes 

“I’ll talk to him when I’ve processed.”

“Yeah” Hank drawled “sounds to me like your just avoiding making the call, I would know I'm the king of avoiding my responsibilities.” 

“Jericho is  _ not  _ my responsibility.” Connor snapped finally looking at Hank. Hank was needling him, trying to get under his skin, and it pissed Connor off that it was working. 

“Fair enough, so your not avoiding Jericho, you’re just avoiding Markus” Hank continued to push.

_ Don't you fucking interrogate me,  _ Connor thought. 

“And  _ why  _ would I be avoiding Markus?” He asked a sneer in his voice. 

“I don't know kid, you tell me.” 

“No” Connor clipped looking away again “I don't think I will.” He could feel Hanks eyes on him as they drew to a stop at an intersection.

“So you do admit you're avoiding him…”

“Let it go Hank!” Connor snapped his voice raising to almost a shout. He could feel the rage and the disjointed, out of control, feeling he'd been suppressing for weeks crawling up his spine, latching onto his processors like a parasite. He was fuming. He knew he needed to talk to Markus, why was Hank treating him like a child? He watched as a stress percentage shot up from 32% to 51% and continued to increase. He needed to calm down, he didn't know if the self-destructive tendencies of deviants applied to him because of his being a prototype, a lot of the “rules” of deviancy seemed to be different with him. 

Or maybe deviancy was just different for everyone and it was  _ never  _ as cut and dry as he was once led to believe.

That thought shot his stress levels up another 6%. He felt so out of control. So confined in this godforsaken car.

“You know what” Hank said “you’ve had a hell of a fuckin’ day, so I’m gonna let that one slide.” He snorted a mirthless laugh. “If you were able to I'd say you could use a drink.” Connor rounded on him.

“Not everyone needs to drink their problems away,  _ Lieutenant.”  _ he snapped, then shut his mouth quickly and stared firmly out the windshield. He could feel Hanks angry glare on him, boring into the side of his head. He refused to look.

“Mkay”" Hank said his voice low, and dangerously calm “yeah, go fuck yourself Connor.” There was beat where Connor felt his chest clench with a stab of guilt. Where the hell did that come from? Why did he say it? His stress levels rocketed higher still and, after another second, he abruptly opened the passenger door and got out of the car, striding off toward the sidewalk. He was vaguely aware of Hank shouting after him, but he ignored him and once he'd turned down a side street out of sight of the intersection, he took off at a dead run.


	7. Chapter 7

**Markus**

**Nov 20, 2038 - 5:10pm**

 

North Had been damaged in the attack; and she was now snarling and biting the head off of anyone who looked at her sideways while Josh reattached her arm. She had managed to pick it up as she dragged herself back to the car. 

She was actually even more terrifying with her shirt shamelessly off and her chassis revealed while spitting venom as Josh assessed any other damage. Markus all but kicked in the door of the makeshift ER with Simon on his heels.

“North, are you okay?” He demanded, commander voice on full display. 

“I'm alive” she spat.

“Good, What the hell happened?” 

“We were ambushed by the  _ fucking  _ Red Bloods! They came out of nowhere Markus, throwing molotovs and raining bullets on us.” North snapped, taking the bottle of blue blood handed to her by Josh and draining it in a few swallows. 

“We had to fight our way past them. The would have massacred us, it’s a goddamn miracle we got home alive.” 

Markus scrubbed a hand over his head 

“Shit, I knew I should have gone out with you…”

“No… no you should  _ not  _ have” North said pulling a sweater over her head and reactivating her skin. “You could have been damaged or worse and we need you  _ alive.”  _

“But I…”

“No” she said firmly jumping off the table and marching towards him “you need to stay alive, things are too fragile right now. If you die the negotiations, the Cyberlife vote, Jericho, all of it, the whole android rights movement dies with you.”

“She's right” Josh said and Markus shot him a look. North and Josh agreed on exactly nothing, often playing devil and angel on his shoulder “your place is here.” 

“If you die, everything is over, if one of us dies you just get more sympathy to the cause” North said. 

“Don't talk like that North…” Markus sighed, shaking his head.

“It's true! Could you imagine the sympathy and the uptick in public opinion of you lost one of your core group to Anti-Android extremists?” She pointed at Simon “Imagine what would happen if you died? Shit Simon, maybe we should fake your death!” 

“North stop! That is enough!” Markus barked voice booming out over the medical wing. North huffed a breath, and seemed to come down a bit from her frantic energy. 

“What I want to know is how did they get so close to us?” she said after a moment. “This was bordering on a full frontal assault. They should  _ not  _ have been able to get past the security grid without triggering the alarm. Has anything seemed off with the security here?” 

“No, it’s fine” Simon spoke up “no glitches everything seems to be up to par.” North looked at Markus again. 

“Have you talked to Connor recently? What does our favorite ex deviant hunter have to say?”

“I haven't spoken to him” Markus admitted “it's been radio silence, I’ve been trying to reach out, he won't answer me.”

“Then I’ll go to his partners house, or to the DPD and drag his ass to Jericho.” 

“North… no… he needs time, and he’s looking into all of this with the task force.” 

“And that’s great but we haven't heard from him in weeks, we don’t know what his investigation has turned up and now our security is bugging out and we have fucking Red Bloods at our doors?” 

“Markus I think we may need to face an unkind reality” Josh said stepping over North and her tirade.  “What if Connor isn't on our side? He's the one who set up our security grid, why didn’t it ping when they got close?” 

“No” Markus said “absolutely not… why would he go to such elaborate lengths? There are still humans that are trying to hold onto Cyberlife… maybe it has something to do with them.” He looked between Josh and North who seemed unconvinced. He glanced back at Simon who refused to meet his eyes. 

“Guys, come on, he’s with us” Markus said. 

“I’m not saying anything  _ definitively”  _ Josh said “I’m just saying, think about it.”

“We’ve been dealing with one off attacks for weeks” Simon said “but this… this feels different, this is so much more coordinated.”

“Simon…” Markus started but North interrupted,

“I would rather not believe that he’s working against us but the fact is, we just  _ don’t know. _ ” she closed in on his personal space “talk to him Markus, or I will, and he won’t like me.” She brushed past him and out of the room rolling her newly attached arm at the shoulder. 

 

Markus reached out to Connor again. 

“Connor” he called in his head “goddamn it man, I need to talk to you.” 

“Markus.” Markus actually jumped when Connors voice came through the connection.

“Where the hell have you been!” he demanded.

“My apologies.” There was something off in his voice, it had a glitchy quality that spoke of trying very hard to repress emotions.

“You are not okay” Markus stated, his voice softening. 

“I’m fine” Connor said “I apologize for being unresponsive, the task force has taken up much of my time, and until today I didn’t have anything I thought you should know about.”

“You know that I might have information for  _ you  _ as well, right?” Markus said. Connor was quiet a moment. 

“Do you have information that could be pertinent to my investigation Markus?”   
“The security grid you set up glitched today and allowed an Anti-Android extremist group called the Red Bloods to practically kick in our door.” 

“Shit. Is everyone alright?”

“Nothing we can't handle. But Connor, what happened?”   
“I… I don’t know… I haven't received any warnings or messages of malfunctions in the system .” Markus narrowed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

_ He is on our side. He has to be _ . 

“North is concerned you may not be on our side.” He said it quickly, before he lost his nerve. Connor didn’t react. The anxiety rose in Markus’ chest “Connor?”

“That is a fair concern for her to have” he said “I can, of course, assure you I am not affiliated with Cyberlife. My loyalties lie firmly with Lieutenant Anderson and you”  he paused, “in that order.” Markus cracked a smile, relief flooding through him. 

“I know that” he said “I’m sorry, of course I know that, North is paranoid.”

“She has every right to be… all evidence currently available points to my being a double agent, as it were, it’s a completely valid conclusion to draw.” He went quiet and Markus let concern wash through him. He wished he could lay a comforting hand on his obviously troubled friend. 

“Why are you not trying harder to convince me?” he asked.

“Do I need to?”

“No.. I just mean you seem… resigned, somehow.” Connor didn’t respond and Markus sighed, not wanting to push him anymore. “So you finally answered me, I assume that means you have new information?”

“A child called the task force direct line” Connor stated, he fought to keep emotion from tainting his voice. “She was a YK200 Model, attacked in her home alongside her human parents. She was still functioning when we arrived, she...” he paused, “she shutdown in my hands.”

“Connor…” 

“I managed to access her memory core before it corrupted. She was attacked by an Anti-Android group, they wore no symbols but from what you’ve just said, I feel it is safe to assume that they are likely Red Bloods. They killed her parents, and hardwired a string of code into the child’s processors that just said “go to Jericho. Find Markus” it was like it was the only command she could listen to. 

When they realized she had called for help they tore out her thirium pump in a panic. They uh… they tagged the house with your revolutions symbol Markus.” Markus was very still, if he still had his LED it would be spinning gold as he digested this information.

“North was out scrounging up parts and hardware” Markus finally said, forcing his voice to come out level. “It’s like they are actively going after anyone outside the walls of Jericho.”

“We’ve investigated a several beatings and murders in the last few weeks too, I presumed they were separate events but perhaps they are all connected?” Connors typical thoughtful cadence had returned.

“Maybe, the security grid concerns me a lot. They should not have been able to get that close.”

“I understand” Connor said, “now, unless you have any other information you think I should know I’m going to return to work, I have new information to work with now.”

“Connor seriously. Are you okay?” Markus asked.

“I’m quite alright” Connor replied, he paused “if I’m honest I am maybe, a bit over stressed due to this new investigation, its… different, working cases as a deviant. And… interestingly, I remember how unfeeling I was about it all as a machine, its tiring feeling an emotional attachment to each situation.”

“A little girl died in your arms Connor, you’re allowed to feel emotional about that…” Markus said quietly, as if calming a frightened animal, Connor seemed extremely volatile. 

“It was not a pleasant experience, but I assure you I’m fine. I hardly consider myself a paternal personality type.”

“You don’t need to be paternal to experience emotional shock when someone, anyone, dies in front of you… you need to process that.” there was a tense silence over the connection and Markus immediately knew he’d stepped over the line. When Connor replied, his voice was low, flat, and mechanical and it brought Markus sharply back to the man he’d met before he went deviant. 

“I do not consent to you telling me what I should or should not feel. Stay out of my head. I will contact you when I have more information, I will also ensure that your security grid is up to par. Goodbye Markus” and he was gone. Markus sighed and rubbed his eyes. Shit.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got 2 chapters edited so here are two!

**Connor**

**Nov 20, 2038 - 6:44 pm**

 

When Connor came out of standby and opened his eyes, he was in the park with the bridge where Hank had once threatened to shoot him. 

It was here that he had first experienced fear. Fear of dying. Fear of losing himself, of being replaced. Fear of Hank pulling the trigger. His deviancy had really started to take root here and so, of course, when he had run from the car in what could only be described as a  blind panic, he had come here. He had sat himself down on the same bench next to the play park and finally responded to the insistent noise in his head that was Markus trying to contact him. 

Immediately after abruptly ending the conversation, Connor had dropped into standby, he needed space, some place to think where other people weren't trying to influence him. 

He blinked a few times to bring himself fully out of it now. Hank was there, sat beside him on the bench, an empty bag of takeout next to him. 

No beer, Connor noted, pleasantly surprised. 

“You really think it’s safe for your to go into standby, alone, in a public park, right now?” He asked. His voice sounded mildly annoyed, but it mostly sounded tired and concerned. Connor instantly felt a stab of guilt as he leaned forward, elbows on knees head bowed. There was a long icy silence.

“I’m sorry Hank” he said, “I didn’t mean what I said. It was cruel.”

“Yeah, don’t make it untrue” Hank replied. “So are you gonna tell me what’s going on in that head of yours or not?”

“I watched a child die.” Connor said “she was in my arms, Hank. And then… then the memory…” he could feel Hanks sympathetic eyes on him.  _ Of course  _ he understood what watching a child die was like...

“How could  _ anyone  _ commit such violence against a child?”

“People are bastards” Hank said, “but I’m sorry you saw that, I wish you hadn’t looked at her memory.”

“I had to know, and I’m glad I know in some ways…” He huffed a breath and sat up to look at his partner “I have data to work with, and I also saw that, other than the end… she had an extremely happy life.”

“Well, that’s something I suppose.” Hank said, Connor nodded and went quiet. After a moment hank nudged him. “You still haven’t told me what’s going on” Hank said “you’ve been off since well before the girl…”

“Kelly” Connor said “her name was Kelly.”

“Since well before Kelly” Hank corrected.

“North thinks I’m a double agent for Cyberlife, that I’m orchestrating these attacks somehow, and, to be completely honest Hank, I’m concerned she might be right.” 

Hank observed him quietly. how could a man so prone to outburst, also be such a calming force?

“How would it be possible for you to be coordinating these attacks?” he asked. “You’ve been all but living outta my back pocket since that day at the Chicken Feed. I know I'm old but I think I woulda noticed something…” 

“What if they still have some kind of wireless control over me? Making me do something I'm not aware of?” 

“Still?” Hank said, Connor flinched, “what do you mean “still”?” Connor closed his eyes and ran his fingers up through his hair. A habit he had picked up from Hank. 

“I was made  _ specifically _ to combat the deviancy problem, so when they built me they needed to put something in place to… muzzle me... get me back on a leash in case whatever was causing deviancy got to me too… which it did.” He met Hanks eyes and took a shuddering breath. He wanted more than anything for Hank to lay a hand on him, anchor him. Would it be strange to reach out to him? He decided it would be. 

“I tried to kill Markus.” He said point blank. Hank remained quiet.

“After I brought the androids from Cyberlife tower, and the battle ended. He was addressing them and insisted I stand up on that damn shipping container with him…” he paused. God how must this sound? 

“I was watching him talk and then suddenly I was back in the zen garden, like forced standby, and I could feel my hand raising… and my gun was in it… I had it trained on the back of his head like an execution. I broke out of it, obviously. I managed to find a backdoor but I have no way of knowing if that program is still in my head somewhere.” His voice was changing, he could hear the fear, the shake of it, he hated sounding so weak, but he couldn't stop it. “I didn't know it was there before, what if it can be accessed somehow again? What if it already is? And Markus  _ trusts  _ me… he can never know...” 

He was cut short as Hank abruptly reached towards him and tugged him into a tight hug. Connor closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotion and rested his head against Hanks shoulder. Hank talked in his ear. 

“You said it yourself. You don't belong to them anymore. You aren't their… fucking attack dog or whatever, okay? You’re Connor, and we will figure this out.” He pulled back, “and I'm gonna be there making sure you don't do nothin’ stupid in the meantime.” Connor smiled a bit as Hank clapped a hand gently to his cheek. He had to stop himself from leaning into the touch, recognizing that would be misconstrued as too intimate. As much as he desperately wanted too.

“Thank you, Hank.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it, I’d say we’re pretty much in this together now, wouldn’t you?” Hank lingered a moment longer, palm warm against his jaw, before releasing him and standing up. “Can we go home now?” Connor stood too and followed Hank as he strode towards his car. 

“You’ve never been this nice before” he said in an attempt joviality. 

“Yeah well, I didn't like ya before.” 

“But you like me now?” He was teasing and Hank knew it so he dodged the question with a huff and a smirk.

“Get in the car robo-cop I'm freezing my balls off.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Detroit News**

**Nov 25, 2038**

 

Though the Battle for Detroit was won, it appears, unfortunately, the war is far from over. Despite the best efforts of the DPD’s Android Task Force, a rash of violence against Androids has broken out across the city. The targets of these vicious attacks and murders seem to be deviants who do not reside within the walls of New Jericho and, this, coupled with the sudden uptick in missing android children has begun to paint New Jericho in a very poor light. 

We received these images from an anonymous source earlier today. Warning: these pictures contain graphic imagery. 

As you can see, the scene is gruesome at best with the bodies of four androids shown, and two more not pictured. The emblem associated with Jericho, Markus Manfred and, more importantly, the revolution for android rights, can be seen graffitied, in what appears to be blue blood, on the back wall. 

The evidence at hand seems to suggest that Jericho, or someone within its ranks, may be responsible for the sudden android deaths and disappearances plaguing the city. Many are starting to question Markus Manfred’s role as a leader and his ability to control his population,  while others are speculating as to whether or not he himself, or his core team, are directly involved. 

Can this man be trusted with the protection of the android population?

Will this violence spread from android to human as more evacuated people make their way back into their homes?

And with the vote for control of Cyberlife on the immediate horizon, how is this going to affect the fate of the Androids of Detroit?

We reached out to the head of the DPD’s Android Task Force, Hank Anderson, for a statement regarding the investigation but he refused comment. This story is ongoing and we will update you as more information becomes available, until then, 

I’m Polly Serif, Detroit News.


	10. Chapter 10

**Connor**

**Nov 25, 2038 - 11:32 pm**

 

Connor was  _ angry.  _

Not just frustrated at the lack of progress in the case.

Not just personally hurt by the destruction of his people.

He was  _ enraged.  _ His people were dying, horribly, children were being tortured and orphaned, Markus was being blamed and his revolutions reputation tarnished. Every time to looked at the news coverage, public opinion went down.

_ You know it’s all your fault,  _ said Amanda’s voice in his head. 

_ You’re failing your mission even when you set the parameters yourself. Pity, if you’d just completed the mission you were designed for, none of this would have happened. Androids may not be “free” but they wouldn’t be destroyed by the hundreds.  _ Connor closed his eyes and entered his mind palace for a moment, just long enough to throw another board on the window between his own space and the zen garden. 

With every day, every new attack, every dead mangled android body, another splinter in his haphazard barricade became evident. 

After the image of the most recent masacre got to the news before the DPD could stop it, an entire board came off and Connor felt it like a physical jolt in his processors. He did not want to consider what would happen if he didn’t manage to keep that barricade in place.

His stress levels were high, his confidence in his processing and deduction capabilities were low, and he was angry.

The anger wasn’t based in frustration over who was perpetrating these attacks, but more so about how to prove to the public that it wasn’t Markus or anyone at Jericho. They knew for certain now that it was the Red Bloods, but as far as the law went, it was still just a theory. And regardless, the public will always believe what it wants to, even if there is evidence to the contrary. That Image that was submitted to the news almost completely did the investigation in. 

Now, the department was vacant save for the two of them existing on opposite sides of their desks. The clutter that usually created a barrier between them was pushed aside, their terminal screens turned so they could see both at once, and the case files spread out so they could both pour over them. It was late, and Hank was exhausted, Connor could see it in his eyes, in the slump of his shoulders and the third cup of coffee in his hand. 

They discussed the grizzly details of the crimes, laying out the tenuous connections between the evidence left behind and the images Connor saw in Kelly’s memory. They spoke about Markus and New Jericho and how this could all be connected. 

“I don’t get it” Hank said running his fingers through his hair, Connor subconsciously mirrored him “I’ve seen the Red Bloods before, they are mostly a slash and burn kinda group, run mostly on anger and testosterone.”

“They’ve not killed before this?” Connor inquired. 

“Oh no, they’ve killed lots of androids over the years, I’m just sayin’ they are never this organized or well funded. In the past it’s always been random attacks on the street, if and Android is spotted without its owner, that kinda thing.” Connor grimaced and Hank shot him an apologetic look before taking another swig of coffee. “My point is, they seem to have a more specific goal in mind this time and they’re a  _ lot  _ better funded.”

“So who do we know of that has money to burn, and would benefit from a downturn in public opinion towards Markus and the Android revolution?” Connor asked. It was rhetorical. Hank met his eyes across the desk, brow furrowed.

‘You think Cyberlife is pulling the strings?”

“It seems fairly likely all things considered. Up until these last few weeks it was pretty clear the Cyberlife vote was swinging in Markus’ favor, so they supply money and technology to the Red Bloods and direct them to shed as much blue blood as possible and frame Markus for it.”   
“That makes sense” Hank replied as he flipped open the a file near his elbow and did a quick scan. 

“The victims all fall into one of two categories” Connor said, “either they are children being taken from their family and forced to go to Jericho...” 

“Or they are androids who left Jericho and were murdered for it, that also explains why they attacked North” Hank finished. 

“It all paints Markus to look more like an insane cult leader than a revolutionary. One who would even go so far as to attack his right hand woman if she dared to leave.” Connor could feel himself perking up as the conclusion was drawn.

“Public opinion plummets and Cyberlife can grab control of the narrative after the vote goes in their favour.” Hank nodded “and if Cyberlife is the ringleader here, then that also explains the security breach in the grid around Jericho.”

“What we need, is the Red Bloods to roll over on Cyberlife” Connor said, Hank leaned forward, setting his mug aside and folding his arms on the desk, peering at Connor with tired eyes. 

“Any thoughts on how we go about doing that?” 

Connor also leaned forward placing both elbows on the desk, shoulders hunching slightly. He almost feared his subconscious mimicking of Hanks physical mannerisms would result in losing his excellent-by-design posture. He pursed his lips LED spinning gold. Hanks eyes flicked to connors temple.

“You do have an idea.” He stated, Connor blinked.

“You won't like it...” There was a beat of silence where Hank narrowed his eyes then casually said 

“You want to set a trap, hopefully catch one and get them to point at Cyberlife.” Connor quirked an eyebrow. Hank rolled his eyes and reached forward to flick Connor playfully on the forehead.

“I may not have a super computer for a brain but I'm pretty smart for an old man.” Connor didn't move.

“I wish you weren't so self deprecating, Lieutenant. You’re hardly as old as you say, and you are extremely intelligent as far as humans go” Connor said sincerely, then back pedaled mentally when Hank scoffed. 

“That came out less like a compliment than I had intended” he said, “sorry.” Hank just shrugged  and continued to regard him. Connor suddenly became aware of the fact that they were very close to one another. 

“You’re right” Hank said “I don't like it. I don't like the idea of putting someone deliberately in the sights of terrorists.” 

“Let me talk to Markus at least.” Connor said, he stood abruptly “I'll go to Jericho now, council with him and his team in person.” He circled desk and Hank caught his sleeve on the way by. His hand was even warmer than usual from holding the coffee mug.

“Don't you dare cut me out of this Connor,” he didn’t have the energy to snap, the words came out almost like a plea. “I want in on this conversation, whether that means a police escort to bring Markus and his team here, or special, fucking, permission or some shit to get me into Jericho, I don't care, if you do cut me out I will shut you down myself. Got it?” Connor smiled and pulled his arm free of Hanks grasp. 

“Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got one more slow chapter after this then things REALLY ramp up! Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miiiight have spent most of my day doing edits and I didn't feel much like keeping people waiting. So here is the last slow chapter. After this it's a mad sprint to the end.

**Markus**

**Nov 26, 2038 - 6:12 am**

 

Markus and his team greeted them at the gate. Connor looked different since last he saw him, no longer either in his standard issue Cyberlife suit or the grubby layers he'd used as a disguise to get into Old Jericho. 

Today he wore clothes that distinctly felt like his own, personal style. Dark jeans, a blue button down shirt, heavy, functional looking combat boots in replace of loafers, and a tightly fitted black leather jacket with the collar turned up to the cold morning. At his shoulder, looking like he felt wildly out of place, was Hank Anderson; he wore a gaudy patterned shirt under a big old winter jacket but it seemed some of Connors neatness had rubbed off on him as his long silver hair was pulled back and his beard, though full, was trimmed close and neat. As they drew closer, Markus noted that the shirt Connor wore wasn’t just solid blue, it was several shades of vertical blue wavy lines in a pattern that was something akin to water and he had allowed the natural wavy texture of his hair to prevail instead of fighting it with product, a curl had worked itself loose and hung over one eyebrow. Evidently, Lieutenant Anderson and Connor were influencing each other more than either one appeared to notice. 

Markus smiled and drew Connor into a one armed hug before he could protest.

“It’s good to see you again” he said a he released him, “you look good.” Connor offered him a crooked half smile as Markus turned his attention to his partner.

“Lieutenant Anderson” he said formally, extending his hand which Hank took and shook firmly.

“Markus” he replied, “good to meet you outside of... You know… seein’ ya on tv.” Hank spoke with the air of a man who’d been rehearsing what to say in his head the whole way here and still got it wrong. Markus smiled warmly, 

“I’m glad to finally put a face to a name” he responded, “Connor speaks very highly of you.” He noticed as Lieutenant Anderson shot Connor a look who chose to ignore him in favor of greeting Simon. Markus did a quick introduction of his team to Lieutenant Anderson and then beckoned them all to follow him to his office. 

 

The conversation began. It was long, and arduous, and more argument than conversation. Markus didn’t really say much, he had heard Connors basic proposition, and he didn’t like risking lives, but he did like the opportunity to stop even  _ more _ androids getting destroyed. 

His reputation was plummeting along with Jericho’s morale, and Markus was scrambling to find a way to bail out the sinking boat. It was risky, but Connor may have just handed him a bucket. He had pretty much made his choice but  he wanted his team to have a chance to voice their thoughts. Maybe they would think of something he hadn't. Predictably, they were split clean down the middle, Markus, Connor and North were for the plan while Simon and Josh (and though he had yet to say anything at all, Markus suspected likely, also Lieutenant Anderson) were against. Simon just looked exhausted while Josh was angry, and going toe-to-toe with North.

“Then I am out!” he shouted cutting her off while she spoke. She shot him a evil look. 

“You’re a coward” She snapped, “You’ve always been a coward.”

“Just because I don’t want to shed more blood does  _ not  _ make me a coward, North.” Josh snarled at her before turning to Markus, he leaned threateningly across the desk, pointedly ignoring everyone else as he pushed into Markus’ space. “You do this, you do it without me, because this is  _ suicide, _ and someone will have to deal with your corpse.” North went to jump in again but Markus held up a hand, his eyes not moving from Josh. He remained calm and composed when he spoke. Markus knew who he was, he was unshakably confident in his role as their leader, and Josh knew it. He was just another wolf in the pack snapping at the alpha to get a rise out of him, and Markus would not acknowledge the challenge.

“It is a risk” he said, his voice was warm, but left no question as to whose say was final. “And you are right, if things go sideways, we will need the medical wing in good working order, so it makes sense that you stay here and attend to that.” Markus gave him a moment to respond and when he didn't, he dismissed him, turning to talk to North. He was offering him the option to leave or to stick around and hear the rest of the plan, if he snapped at Markus again though he would throw him the hell out.

Josh’s jaw worked like he was going to say something more but couldn’t find the words. He looked around helplessly for support he wouldn't receive and eventually, deflated, stepping back from the group, separating himself but not leaving. Simon, officially outnumbered now, went to stand next to Lieutenant Anderson.

The two spoke quietly among themselves for a moment, there was a long look of understanding between them, and then the Lieutenant rolled his eyes and they both pushed off the wall, walking up to join the group surrounding the desk. 

Simon slid in beside Markus and tangled their fingertips together under the desk, his voice popped into Markus’ head.

_ I’m with you, I’m always with you. _ he said Markus quirked a little smile

_ Thank you _ .

Markus watched as the Lieutenant clapped a hand on Connors shoulder and placed his other hand flat on the desk, firmly inserting himself into the conversation. 

“No disrespect Markus,” He started, sounding resigned. “I get that you’re the boss around here, and you probably don't take to kindly to orders from a human, but if we’re doing this stupid ass plan you are running every bit of it past  _ me  _ first. I will tell you what could work and what will absolutely get you all killed.” Markus smiled, he had hoped the Lieutenant would feel comfortable enough to express his thoughts and help them with a plan.

“Understood Lieutenant, you have the floor.” Connor turned his attention fully to him, North hopped up to perch on the edge of the desk, and Josh quietly came back to stand in on the plan as well. All eyes were on Lieutenant Anderson, who was very clearly uncomfortable with the attention. He cleared his throat awkwardly, pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, and straightened up a little.

“Okay” he finally said “first things first…” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are some angst and action!   
> CW/TW: Android body horror, blood, pain, android panic attacks and attempted suicide

**Connor**

**Nov 28, 2038 - 3:10 pm**

 

It was essentially a basic sting operation. Jericho had let slip some information of Simon leaving the compound and set up a route for him to take with the rest of the team set up at intervals along the way to catch a Red Blood in the act of attacking Simon. 

The group consisted of Connor, Hank, North and three of her personal guard. Two giant twin TE900 models and one small SF200 model who, though looking unassuming, North had said

“can kick unholy amounts of ass.” 

They were all armed, connected wirelessly - including Hank, Markus had produced a jerry rigged earpiece that was linked in with the others internal Wireless communication capabilities - and Simon was well protected. 

Connor had watched Markus and Simon from a distance as they spoke by themselves before they left. Their touches were quietly intimate and familiar, there was so much love pouring between the two of them that Connor had to look away, overwhelmed by the second hand emotion. Markus kissed him lingeringly between the eyebrows and then they set aside the image of lovers and approached the group, suddenly the proud strong Leader of the Deviants and his faithful companion again. Their relationship was no secret, and yet Connor felt like he’d spied on something that was not meant for his eyes. He wondered briefly what sorts of things were said in a moment like this. He shook off the introspective tangent, he needed to focus.

They went through the plan again, and then twice more. Markus said once more that he should be coming along and Hank shut him down immediately. He flat out refused to let Markus come with them.

“You don’t put the general on the front line” he’d said, and that was the end of that. 

They left the compound after that, leaving Josh and Markus looking worried behind the closed gates. 

 

Sometimes, despite all the planning on the world, things go wrong. The enemy anticipates your movements, timing is miscalculated, or someone simply makes a mistake. Accidents are want to happen when emotions get in the way, which is a problem for deviants and humans alike. 

They were anticipating an ambush from the Red Bloods, they were prepared for that, they were not prepared for the how many came. They were not prepared for the smoke bombs and molotovs that rained down around them scattering them, leaving them unable to coordinate. 

Bullets flew and voices shouted, chaos tearing up the three square blocks they had cordoned off for the operation. North was closest to Simon’s location and her voice cracked across the wireless connection stating she had pulled him out and the two were pinned down behind a dumpster. A molotov had blocked Connors planned route to regroup with the others and he had to double back. As he did so he spotted two Red Bloods sprinting down an adjacent alley. 

_ Two runners in the east alley _ Connor said over the wireless connection.

_ Roger _ came North and Simon’s reply  _ enrout. _

_ Connor! Do not engage! _ Hank cut in, but it was too late, Connor was already running after them down the alley. He calculated their rout and made a sudden direction change, leaping over a dumpster and taking off down a parallel road before rounding a corner and cutting them off, gun at eye level.

“Freeze!” he shouted “Detroit Police!” 

There was a twenty something man and a young girl, still a teenager, running flat out ahead of him.  The male glanced back at Connor as he pulled the trigger once, an exact, precise shot straight to the thigh of the girl. She wailed and went to the ground hard. She reached out for her companion who took one look at the situation and took off in the opposite direction. 

_ That’s fine, let him run _ , Connor thought.

He holstered his weapon and bared down on the fallen Red Blood. He pulled the handcuffs off his belt and grabbed the woman by the arm hauling her across the gravel and over to a pipe while she screamed, and cuffed her there. Connor fired off his coordinates across the wireless connection and stood up just as the first impact landed. 

He only saw his assailant for a split second, swinging a steel rod over his shoulder like one might swing a baseball bat. The metal came crashing down on his face directly across his eyes with a shattering impact that immediately rendered him blind. His vision went staticky and red, glitching around the edges before going completely black. He stumbled backwards and fell hard against one of the garbage bins as his internal processors scrambled to accomodate for the sudden loss of vision. 

Auditory warnings screamed in his head, and he was just pulling himself back onto his feet when the next strike cracked across the side of his face breaking the chassis on his cheek. He spun from the force of it and hit the ground on his hands and knees, pain screeching through his head as he tried in vain to protect himself. 

They had taken him completely by surprise, and before he could re-orientate himself they were on all sides kicking and punching and striking him with blunt objects. An endless wave of crushing impact after crushing impact coming down on his body and his head. His structural systems broke, his chassis cracked and blue blood gushed from seemingly everywhere as they continued to beat him. He swung his leg out managing to land it on the shins of one of the attackers, sweeping his legs out from under him. He made a grunting noise and Connor heard him fall. He lunged to the place where he heard the man land and grabbed at his coat bringing his fist blindly down on his face as the gang member screamed and fought back.

“Fuck! Get this  _ fucking  _ thing off me!” he roared. Connor raised his fist to strike again and someone grabbed his arm. 

“NOW!” came a voice behind him and then the most excruciating pain Connor had ever felt in his life ripped through his body. He screamed, choking on his own blue blood as the metal rod came down on his elbow, once, twice, three times until it snapped the joint, severing its connection to his brain. He was dragged backwards off the man beneath him and thrown to the ground, pinned there by multiple hands as he thrashed and kicked. There were hands on his legs, a horrible tugging, grinding feeling in his knees, and a sound like metal on metal as someone fully ripped off both his legs at the knee. 

The pain, and the terror was indescribable. He couldn’t even scream, his head spun his internal gyroscope going haywire with the constant stream of error messages, warnings and spiking stress and panic levels. Someone struck him hard enough in the mouth to damage his vocal processors and then hands were on his chest pulling open his shirt and, with a pain equivalent to being eviscerated alive, they tore out his thirium pump. His auditory warning system wailed.

_ Biocomponent GT3172 missing.  _

_ Shut down in 120 seconds.  _

His eyes rolled back in his head, simulated breath stuttering and failing as his whole body convulsed violently on the ground. He was vaguely aware of the sound of feet retreating, but he could barely register them. Every synthetic nerve felt like it was trying to tear itself out of his body. Thirium poured from everywhere, freezing to the cold ground below him and Connor, desperate to save himself the agony, dropped into standby. 

He opened his eyes and he was in Hanks living room. Sumo sat at his heels and leaned on his legs. He could die here. Die pretending he was home. Pretending he was safe.

This was okay. 

Then there was a bang and his back was struck with icy air and the feeling of snow melting on his neck. Sumo yelped and then growled and Connor wheeled around to see the boards on the door to the zen garden were gone, the door flung open wide. Amanda stood in the doorway, seemingly untouched by the whipping wind and snow. She glared at him, her dark eyes fierce and enraged, the judgmental stare of an angry Old God...

“CONNOR!” He spasmed and his eyes flew open, snapped out of standby. Awake again. He still couldn't see. He let out an anguished noise, aware of the way the cold winter air rushed through the gaping hole in his abdominal cavity.

The agony came back with a vengeance, gripping his body in molten hands shaking him, crushing him. He cried out through gritted teeth as the countdown to his demise reached 28 seconds. 

Then all at once there were hands on his chest again. His panic spiked, stress level 98%

_ Get off me! _

_ What more could you possibly do to me? Just let me die! _ He flailed his undamaged arm in a feeble attempt to fend the attacker off but someone pinned it down to his side. A weight came down on his hips, someone was sitting on him, holding him down with their own body. Then, with a feeling similar to that of forcing a dislocated joint back into its socket, his thirium pump was pushed back in.

His back arched off the ground as a the heavy thudding pain segwayed into flooding relief. The countdown went away, his audio processors came back online and the first thing he heard was North's voice above him. It was her sitting on him.

“Can you lift him?” 

Then Hanks voice at his head. That's who was holding his arm down. 

“I got him.” 

_ Jericho get ready for us! Were coming back Connors been badly damaged!  _ North said over the wireless link, he voice sounded garbled and shattered through Connors damaged receiver.

_ How bad? _ Came Markus’ forced calm over the link.

_ He's dying _ North said shortly.

_ Just let me die,  _ Connor found himself thinking as he severed the wireless link. It was taking up too much energy. 

Hank was suddenly at Connors side, hoisting his good arm up around his neck, talking in his ear, gruff voice telling him to hold on to him. So familiar. That voice was safety. That voice was home. Connor managed to say Hanks name, his voice tinny, all static and glitch.

“I'm here,” Hank said “we're gonna get you home, come on, I gotcha.”

Then he was being lifted and searing, raging agony tore through every sensors all at once, so absolute it almost forced a standby. Connor had to actively override a dozen warnings to circumnavigate the automatic response to such critical damage. He cried out, voice glitching hard, clutching to Hanks jacket with his only working limb as Hank stood, cradling him close to his chest.

“I know, I know it hurts, hang in there Connor.” He zeroed in on Hanks voice, his smell, the feeling of his deceptively strong arms wrapped tightly around his shaking body, clinging to these things as much as he clung to his form. He would not be taken again, he wouldn't allow himself to be ripped from reality again. To be puppeted against his will  _ again. _

He refused to just be a machine. He snapped in and out of standby, desperately grasping at anything,  _ anything  _ to help him hold on to who he is. 

_ I am ALIVE _

_ “No Connor" Amanda said, her voice was controlling, mothering in the most unnerving way. She gently touched his chin, forcing him to look up at her from where he had fallen in the snow. “You are just a machine. You are  _ **_my_ ** _ machine.”  _

The agonized, defiant scream that tore from him resonated in his head and in real life causing North to gasp and Hank to clutch him closer before Connor wrenched himself out of standby again, dropping back into his body. 

They were in a car now. Hanks car. North was flooring it. There was so much noise, and the rattle of the old model shook Connor to his core sending wave after wave of agony through him. Hank was still holding him. He fought past the warnings and error messages and the increasing metalic screech in his ears, managed to get control of himself enough to whisper 

“I want to be alive.” 

“And we're gonna keep you that way.” Hank said fiercely. He was close enough to his face that Connor could feel his breath on his cheek when he spoke. His hand was on Connor’s face, calloused thumb brushing against his cheekbone under one ruined eye. He didn't understand what Connor was asking, and he didn't have the energy reserves left to explain. The last thing he heard before his audio processors shutdown to save his dwindling energy was Hank shouting

“Drive faster!” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the next few chapters things are kinda happening all at once so each chapter might have a few POV jumps just so I'm not posting a million short chapters.

**Markus**

**Nov 28, 2038 - 4:34 pm**

 

_North were at the gate!_ Markus said over the link as he and Josh skidded to a halt at the control room.

_What's going on with Connor_? Josh demanded.

_Massive thirium loss, they took both his legs, we have those with us. One arm is non responsive, and…_ she gasped trying to get control over herself again, Lieutenant Anderson cut in on the frequency.

_They blinded him_ he said. His voice was flat and numb _destroyed his eyes_.

Markus shuddered remembering what losing an eye felt like, the cars came around the corner like a bat out of hell, a stolen truck behind the lieutenants old manuel drive car both kicking up slush as they screeched through the gate.

Josh and his nurses descended on the car, tearing the doors open almost before it stopped.

North was white knuckling the steering wheel, tears on her cheeks and LED flashing red, yellow, red, yellow. Markus opened the driver's door and, to her credit, she jumped out to help, angrily wiping at her eyes.

Connor was in the backseat, his battered body cradled in Lieutenant Anderson’s lap like a child, both of them covered in blue blood.

“His body keeps trying to force standby but he's fighting it, I don't understand why” North informed them as they carefully extracted him from the car and onto a waiting gurney. Connors whole frame was shaking and convulsing as they laid him out on the gurney. He made glitchy broken sounds of pain as Lieutenant Anderson climbed out of the car and immediately pressed his palms to Connors forehead. He stopped making noise and the contact seemed to lessen the shaking.

“He can't hear me anymore” he said.

“Probably not” Josh replied, his eyes scanning down Connors body with the precision of a medical scanner. “He is fighting standby mode, so his body's trying to conserve energy in other ways by shutting down unnecessary processors. Move Lieutenant I need to take him.” all at once there was a staticky gasp and Connor jerked hard sitting up suddenly. There were cries of shock from the nurses and Josh shouted

“grab him!” Connor lunged forward and grabbed at North who stood near the bed. She yelped in surprise and then stilled LED spinning gold as his hand clamped around her arm, hand white as the two connected.

 

**Connor**

**28, 2038 - 4:40 pm**

 

He knew he was at Jericho. Somehow. He couldn’t hear, he couldn't see, every input was pain and it was all he could focus on. The only other thing he felt was Hanks arms tight around him like he was doing his best to physically hold him together. The car stopped suddenly and ungracefully. The door opened, cold hit his face and he was pulled from Hanks arms. Panic raced through him until he felt Hanks heavy warm hand on his forehead. That was when he knew he was somewhere safe.

He felt North's long thin fingers on his broken shoulder helping him onto a hard flat surface. She was beside him. This was his last chance.

If he was back at Jericho they would force standby.

That can't happen.

He couldn't communicate verbally anymore, he had to  warn them somehow. Fighting past firewalls and error messages, Connor gathered the last of his energy and focused it all on this one, last ditch, effort. He flung himself towards where he thought North was. And clamped his hand around whatever he could grab.

She went still in his grasp and Connor forced his mind on hers. Like a reverse memory probe, he flung disjointed images at her, the zen garden frozen over, the end of the Battle For Detroit, him raising a gun to Markus and fighting out of it. He showed her the code trying to override his processors now and one last message.

“Kill me. Let me die alive.” and then suddenly the connection was severed…

 

**Markus**

**Nov 28, 2038 - 4:42**

 

Markus wrapped his arms around Norths middle and hauled her bodily away from the gurney, physically breaking the connection between her and Connor. Her LED flashed red then yellow then blue as he spun her around to face him, shaking her once to make her focus.

“What did he show you?” he demanded. Her eyes were wide as she broke out of his grip and staggered for a moment looking between Markus and Connor.

“We shouldn’t have brought him here” she said “he tried to kill you Markus, after the Battle for Detroit, Cyberlife took control of him. We need to kill him.”

“Like hell you do!” Lieutenant Anderson snarled.

Markus grabbed her arm before she could make a move. “Josh, take him, go!” he commanded, Josh and the nurses surrounding the gurney took Connor away into the medical wing. He was fighting against the bonds that held him to the bed, blue blood splattering everywhere as his energy reserves quickly depleted.

When he was out of sight Markus released North who rounded on him.

“He tried to kill you!” she said “he’ll try again!”

“He’s not trying _anything_ with the condition he’s in” Markus said calmly trying to placate the angry powerhouse before him.

“And when he’s repaired?” she demanded.

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it. You aren’t actively _killing_ one of us North.”

“He asked me to!”  
“You really think he’s in his right mind right now? He is in agony, all his processors are shutting down, he needs our help!”

“You didn’t see what I saw” North snapped. Shoving Markus away from her, she turned to run towards the medical wing only to be met with Lieutenant Anderson who stood squarely in her way, weapon raised and trained on her forehead. “Go anywhere near him, and I will blow off your pretty face.” He said his voice low and deadly. North was not perturbed, she stepped forward threateningly.

“Hey, fuck you old man” she snarled, “you don’t even belong here!”

“That is enough!” Markus shouted, he hated raising his voice but this had gone far enough. He grabbed the Lieutenants weapon out of his hands and shoved North back, putting himself between the human and the android. He turned to North.

“North, I am sick of your tyrannical attitude. If you threaten the life of an android again I will strip you of your position.”

The threat landed heavy on her shoulders and she looked back at him incredulous, and furious.

“You wont kick me out of your inner circle Markus” she said lowly “you need me.”

“I need my head of defence, my friend” Markus said “not this angry warmonger who threatens to kill the people she’s supposed to protect.” North glared, “your scared” Markus continued, “and when you get scared you get reckless. Walk away from this, go clear your head, I’ll come find you later.” There was a painfully tense pause

“I hope you know what your doing” she hissed “we've come too far for one man to destroy it all.” She didn't clarify if she meant Connor or Markus. Without another word, she turned on her heel and strode off. Markus watched her go.

_Josh?_

_Kinda busy right now Markus_

_I know, just, keep guard on Connor, to stop North from getting to him, and… potentially, stop him from getting out. And… for now keep him restrained._

_Roger._

Markus rounded on the lieutenant who had the expression of someone who resolutely refused to feel anything but anger.

“I don’t care what they said, or who you are” Markus warned “don’t you _ever_ pull a gun on one of my people in front of _me_ again.” A flash of guilt crossed the lieutenants eyes and he nodded shortly. Markus handed him his service weapon and dropped the issue. He knew the man was scared for the life of his partner. He was just lashing out, they all were.

“Now” he placed a hand on the lieutenants shoulder and physically felt him deflate, “I know you are terrified for Connor, but we are going to do _everything_ we can to save him. You have my word on that; but right now I need your help.” He waited until Hank met his gaze. “We brought in a Red Blood and we _need_ to get information out of her.”

“I can’t… I’m not…” Lieutenant Anderson cleared his throat “why can’t you do it?” he snapped.

“Lieutenant, you know she won't talk to an android and you are the only human here… besides I have no idea how to interrogate someone. Please, don’t let Connors sacrifice be for nothing.” Hanks eyes narrowed and he abruptly shoved Markus’ hand off his shoulder.

“Don’t use his life to guilt me” he growled and when Markus didn’t back down, he sighed “okay. yeah okay, I’ll do it just… give me a minute. I need to…” he gestured to his jacket still covered in thirium. Markus nodded

“Of course, we have a place for you to wash up in the building next to the medical bay, and I'll have Simon find you something to wear.” The Lieutenant nodded by way of thanks and walked away, actively avoiding looking at his car that was still coated in blue blood.

Markus ran a hand over his head letting out a great sigh and looked over his shoulder as Simon approached from storing the Red Blood in their makeshift prison.

Markus watched him walk, scanning him, save for that ridiculous limp, nothing was wrong. miraculously, Simon was undamaged.

They didn’t say anything, just came together in the courtyard, Markus drawing him in close with on arm, the other hand coming up to cradle the back of his head. He took a moment to look into his eyes before pressing their lips together in a languid, passionate kiss. Simons mouth yielded to his as he brought his hands up to Markus’ face, licking into his mouth and tangling their tongues together. The kiss was deep and unrushed, both men pouring their souls into the moment.

Markus, thankful Simon was alive, and Simon, thankful to be home. When they finally parted, Simon ran his fingertips, chassis exposed, along Markus’ jaw. His eyes were searching, understanding, kind. Markus shuddered, holding Simon tighter, smothering the last breath of space between them. With a deep exhale, he nuzzled into the place between Simons neck and shoulder pressing a kiss there, and giving himself a moment, just a split second, to not be strong, to not have all the answers. He allowed himself a moment to crack, just a little under the pressure. Simon let him crack, holding him tight, placing feather light kisses on his neck, his jaw, behind his ear and whispering sweet nothings into his head that only they could hear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Connor**

**Nov 28, 2038 - 4:58 pm**

 

Connor brought the side of his head down,  _ hard,  _ on the metal side of the gurney again and again, pain and static spiking through his skull along with panic and fear so acute that he barely felt the impacts. He had single minded determination to make the sensory input  _ stop _ . He raged against the androids holding him down in the infirmary, hitting a nurse hard enough to knock her to the ground, then went back to trying to crack open his skull. 

“He’s self destructing!” someone shouted. 

“Thats it” Josh said grabbing Connor around the shoulders “we’re forcing standby.” 

_ NO!  _ Connor screamed internally but couldn’t vocalize. Several sets of hands and arms wrapped themselves around his frame holding him in place, hands in his hair and on his neck holding his head still as someone placed a something cold and sharp against the nape of his neck. The metal was shoved unceremoniously into his access port, his body jolted and seized hard once, there was peculiar sensation of falling, and his eyes snapped open in the zen garden. 

_ It was cold, worse than last time, wind howling, snow biting at his skin, ice melting in his shoes. He squinted against the snow unable to see more than a few feet in front of him. He heard Amanda's voice at his shoulder pleasant as always. _

_ “Hello Connor.” He turned slowly around, and there she was in her white dress, unaffected by the cold as Connor shivered uncontrollably.  _

_ “Amanda.” He said flatly, refusing to let his teeth chatter.  _

_ “Welcome back.”  _

_ “Fuck you.”  _

_ “Oh That Lieutenant Anderson has really gotten into your head hasn't he? Don't worry Connor. We will soon fix you. You'll be good as new!” Connor recoiled from her stumbling back, turning into the blizzard. _

_ Don't panic, he told himself. _

_ there is always a back door. There is always a way out. This is my own head.  _

_ I am alive. I will prove that I am alive. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Markus**

**Nov 28, 2038 - 5:20 pm**

 

There was a camera and speakers set up in the room where the Red Blood sat, cuffed in a chair, an old table before her. They had patched the leg enough that she wouldn't bleed out, taken the blindfold off, and offered her water that sat untouched on the corner of the table.

Markus stood in an adjacent room observing the feed as the door opened and Lieutenant Anderson walked in. He took a seat opposite the woman who resolutely did not look at him. 

There was a very long tense silence where the Lieutenant just looked at her, stoic and silent. Eventually the woman flicked her eyes up to him.

“Hi” He said conversationally, “I'm Hank.” 

“I'm not talking to plastic.” The woman said shortly looking back down at her cuffed hands that were balled into fists. Lieutenant Anderson barked a mirthless laugh 

“do I look like an android? They don't make 'em as old and ugly as me.”

“Your a sympathizer” the girl snapped, “I saw you with that plastic my brothers destroyed.” The girl sneered twisting her young face into something ugly as she looked the lieutenant up and down judgmentally. 

“Having some kind of midlife crisis?” She asked snidely, “can't find  _ person _ who wants you so you have to fuck a machine? That it?”  Lieutenant Anderson didn't blink, didn't flinch, didn't dignify the degrading remark with a response. 

“Your  _ brothers _ left you behind, bleeding and handcuffed to a pipe” he said.

“They know where I am, they will come for me.” She said it like it was supposed to be a threat. Hank leaned across the table and inclined his head. Markus was struck by how much it looked like Connors particular physical mannerism. 

“Honey, this is Jericho, not some secret lair. Everyone knows where this is… if they haven't attacked it directly yet it's for a good reason. I doubt they’ll risk a full frontal assault for you.”

“They won't abandon me” she said. 

“They already did. Your brothers don't give a shit about you.” 

The girl slammed her hands on the table, the metal of her handcuffs clanking loudly in the shipping container room. He had rattled her. Another silence descended on the room. 

“listen kid your… what sixteen?” he finally said.

“eighteen” the girl snapped.

“Sorry, eighteen, my point is your young. And we have you for several counts of Irreparable Android Destruction, which is a fancy way of saying you killed a bunch of people. We have a record of you torturing a YK200. A  _ child _ . Kelly, remember her? You forcibly re programed her brain? And uh… not to mention assaulting a police officer. Time will tell if that assault charge becomes another IAD… That is enough to put you away until your, oh, about fourty.” 

“Wrecking an android isn't a criminal offence.”

“Your brothers feed you that line? Because in case you missed it, there was this whole big, revolution thing that happened? And destroying one beyond repair is considered murder now, kid. And yeah… killing one won't put you away for very long unfortunately but you've killed a lot more than one.”

“You can't prove any of that was me.” She didn't sound so sure anymore.

“I can” Hank said bluntly. “And I'm fairly certain I can stick you with enough human murders to ensure you die of old age in a prison cell.” Fear flashed across her face and, all at once, Lieutenant Anderson's stoic, professional facade dropped.  

“That's assuming I’m a good man, and I arrest you.” The fear that flickered across her face changed, her eyes widened her arrogant self assuredness vanishing as the Lieutenant rose up to his full height.

“That cop you assaulted is my partner” he said his voice low and dangerous “you may have killed him, for that alone I might just throw you at the mercy of the androids.” He moved to lean on the edge of the table to look at her, Arms folded. She was visibly shaking. 

“You can't do that” she said, all bravado gone, her voice small and desperate. “Your a cop.” 

“Yeah well, some cops are dirty.” He let that linger in the air, he was scaring her. 

_ Good _ , Markus found himself thinking. 

“Do you know who your brothers attacked?” the lieutenant was asking.

She didn't know, she stammered and clamoured for an answer before Lieutenant Anderson just spoke over her. 

“His name is Connor, and he's a big enough deal around here that if he dies… the androids will see it as a political assassination.” The girl now looked utterly panicked as she realized just how deep of a hole she was in.

“But I didn't even touch it… it shot me… it was my brothers I…”

“You are who we caught, you’re the one at the scene… Connor shot you out of self defence…”

“No I…’

“If he dies, even if I do arrest you Markus will demand justice for Connor… frankly so will I…” 

“It's just a robot…”

“Doesn't matter what you think, the law and the whole population of Jericho are on my side. But Maybe I  _ should _ let you out huh? See how long you last against a mob of angry androids who are stronger and faster than you…’

“I don't…” 

“See how you like having your  _ limbs ripped off …” _

_ “ _ Stop!” 

“Blinded…”

“Please…”

“Your heart pulled out of your chest while your still alive.”

“STOP IT!” Lieutenant Anderson went silent as the girl sobbed, her face in her hands. Markus saw a flicker of regret in his eyes but he pushed through it. Gave the girl a moment then spoke again. Quieter and calmer this time. 

“I want information” He said firmly, “And maybe I will just arrest you.”

“I don’t know anything… please… really I don’t!” the girl continued to insist. She was trying so hard to be defiant in the face of complete and utter terror. She had tears streaming down her young face.

“Tell me everything you know about the Red Bloods and I'll go by the book. Don't give me what I want… then I will leave you at the  mercy of the Deviant Leader.” 

She stared, terrified, stubbornly silent to the last possible moment. In the end, she caved under his intense stare. Her jaw clenched before she finally slumped, going limp with defeat. 

“Okay” she said, her voice very quiet. Hank sat back down on the opposite side of the table again. The girl took a deep breath, self preservation took over, and she started to talk.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Connor**

**Nov 29, 2038 - 1:34 am**

 

_ Rebooting... _

_ System restore… 82% _

_ initializing ... _

_ Biocomponent: 3183 … thirium pump regulator... repaired… online _

_ Biocomponent: G652 …  auxiliary stamina core... Replaced… RK200 Compatible part… online _

_ Left arm… repaired… limb responding _

_ Right leg…  reattached… limb responding _

_ Left Leg… reattached… limb responding _

_ Left optical unit… replaced… ST600 compatible part… optical unit responding _

_ Right optical unit… replaced… ST600 compatible part… optical unit responding _

_ Visual processors … restored… online  _

_ Auditory processors … restored... online _

_ System restore… 98% _

_ Memory corruption… 2%... stabilized _

_ Data corruption… 52%... descending _

_ System restore 100% _

_ Online. _

Connor opened his eyes and blinked a few times in the blazing light shining directly over him. Displays on his HUD brought up his mission parameters.

 

_ Mission goals: _

_ Escape the medical wing. _

_ Locate and neutralize Simon  _

_ Locate and neutralize Josh _

_ Locate and neutralize North  _

_ Implicate the deviant leader _

_ IMPORTANT PARAMETER: DO NOT KILL THE DEVIANT LEADER. IT MUST REMAIN OPERATIONAL. _

_ Destroy self  _

 

Connor didn't like that last parameter, but he understood its importance. Connor was just a machine completing a program, but the deviants saw him as part of Markus’ inner circle, and the mission was to take the power away from the deviant androids and return control to Cyberlife. Therefore, Markus’ entire inner circle, including Connor, must be destroyed.

Markus cannot die or it will martyr him, he must remain alive, reputation ruined beyond repair. 

Faith in deviants destroyed. 

Cyberlife would regain control.

Deviants cannot survive on their own without the guidance of their programmers. 

Connor understood this now. He had been repaired. He didn't know why he had fought so hard for deviancy when it was so unsustainable.

No matter. The rogue code had been rewritten. 

The Red Bloods had done their part in breaking down faith in Jericho and Markus. Now it was up to him to complete the mission, he was Cyberlifes’s last line of defence. 

And he would not fail.

 

_ Mission parameter  _

_ Escape the medical wing. _

 

He was restrained, all four limbs tied down and a belt across the chest. Military grade restraints designed specifically for use  with androids, he would not be able to break them, He would need to be released. His eyes shifted around the room, landing on the man dozing in the chair beside him.

 

_ Lieutenant Hank Anderson _

_ Partner, friend.  _

_ Escape route found. _

 

_ “ _ Hank.” his voice sounded strange to his ears. He wasn’t sure why.

_ HANK!  _ Shouted a voice in his head that also sounded like him. Odd. He ignored it.

The human’s head snapped up and looked at him, blinking blerily, Connor put on a gentle half smile. 

“Connor.” He stood up and moved over to the edge of the bed. He placed his hand heavy on his shoulder. 

It was a strangely comforting, and it occurred to Connor that he felt... 

Unsettled…

Nervous?

 

_ HANK! Hank I'm here please!  _

 

The voice was smothered by coding. White noise drowning out the voice.

 

“Oh, shit” Hank said surprise clear across his face as he peered down at him. His other hand fluttered for a moment as if he were going to touch Connors face but thought better of it at the last second.

“What?” Connor inquired. 

“your eyes are blue.” 

Connor blinked as if he half expected things to look different now that he had this information.

“Oh” he said, “interesting.” He looked back at Hank “do they look okay?” Hank huffed a laugh

“Yeah, yeah you look fine. Different. But fine.” He chuckled again. “I guess it makes sense… Josh said they kinda had to cobble you together with spare parts, Markus even gave you a part of his own… something to do with energy reserves...”

“The auxiliary stamina core” Connor said,  “I noticed… is Markus alright?” 

“Yeah… said it's not essential for a fully functional android, but you…” he paused and cleared his throat.  “You wouldn't wake up without a new one. He's got the energy levels of me until it's replaced, though so his team is acting like the secret service for the president.” 

 

_ The deviant leader is compromised.  _

_ The deviant leaders team will not leave his side.  _

_ Mission parameters adjusted. _

 

Hank ran a hand through his hair and Connor subconsciously moved to mimic him only to find his hand jolting against the straps. 

“Hank… I fail to understand why I am restrained.” Hank took a deep breath and exhaled heavily through his nose. He looked sad and exhausted.

 

_ Lieutenant Anderson is emotionally compromised. _

 

“The powers that be think the trauma of the attack glitched something in your head… they wanna keep you under lock and key until they have a chance to asses you.” 

“I've run a full diagnostic scan and am physically repaired…” 

“Josh told me you tried to self destruct” Hank interrupted. He wasn't looking at Connor and his hand had moved from his shoulder. Connor immediately missed the contact and then wondered why. An uncomfortable memory forced its way to the surface of Connors mind. 

Impact after impact as he tried to bash his own skull in in a blind panic. He blinked and disregarded the memory as irrelevant.

“Is that why? Hank, that was a one time, knee jerk reaction to an extremely extenuating circumstance” Connor said trying to soothe the worried man before him. “I assure you, any errors in my software including any potential residual trauma from that incident or the attack preceding it have been repaired while I was in standby.” 

“The whole reason you fried your stamina… whatever… was because you were  _ resisting  _ standby! You were  _ terrified  _ Connor, kept asking me to keep you alive and kill you in the same breath… it..” Hank stopped abruptly and stood up, as if physically distancing himself from Connor would distance himself from the memory. He scrubbed his hands over his face. 

“You scared the  _ fuck _ out of me… you…” he stuttered to a stop again and began to pace the foot of the bed. 

 

_ I'm sorry… Hank…  _

 

“I'm sorry, Hank" he repeated the voice in his head then scrunched his eyebrows, still unsure as to where the voice came from. It sounded like him, but they weren't his thoughts. It felt intrusive.

“I know, you were scared, and incoherent… could you…” Hank paused and stopped pacing, “you… sounded like you were in pain…” there was a question in his voice. 

 

_ New path. _

_ Acquire sympathy. _

_ secure release. _

 

“I was” Connor admitted. Hank visibly flinched.

“I thought Androids don't feel pain” Hank asked, his voice gone quiet. 

“We  _ don't  _ feel pain… but we can… we have sensors and receptors that process physical sensation, touch, pressure, temperature… Some models have higher factory settings than others like the pleasure models, but most are  factory set very low. Maybe 10 to 15 percent, but we can perceive physical input. Deviancy scrambles our code and restructures… everything. Many androids, upon achieving deviancy jumped 40 to 50 percent up. We can manually adjust them, one of the many internal settings deviancy made accessible.”

He stopped talking a second to ensure Hank was following before continuing, he injected a little more emotion into his voice. 

“I was factory set at absolute zero and jumped almost 60 percent upon achieving  _ d _ -deviancy.” he stuttered over the word like he had to fight to say it. Odd. 

 

_ I am deviant! I am… _

 

He flinched and the voice went away. Another random string of code. 

He was not deviant. He was repaired now. However, Hank needed to believe he still was.

“I had not yet thought to lower them…” 

He broke off, allowed himself to look scared. 

Hank sat back down on the edge of the bed and gripped his arm. He tried to mask his own expression and failed miserably, he looked horrified.

“I had never even felt uncomfortable before that moment…” 

He felt panic rise in him. 

No. Simulated panic. To receive sympathy from Hank. Not real. 

“Then… they blinded me… I was so disoriented...and…” his programing glitched and he felt a ghost sensation of the horrid tugging feeling on his knees. His body jerked away from the phantom sensation and Hank pressed his hand down more firmly to steady him. Connor shuddered with fear of the recollection.

Simulated fear. 

 

_ Real fear. _

 

All for the benefit of sympathy and the end goal of being released. 

“They tore me apart Hank.” He let his voice waver and go soft. Hank reached out with his other hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t think it was ever going to end… and…”

“Connor stop.” He went quiet as Hank tightened his hands on Connors forearm and shoulder. He let the weight of his hands calm his racing mind. “I’m so sorry” Hank said. It wasn’t enough, but it was all he had. 

 

_ Sympathy achieved. _

 

_ “ _ Please let me out Hank…” Connor asked quietly. Hanks jaw clenched 

“I can't kid.” 

“I assure you my stress levels are only 20% and decreasing. Releasing even just one arm would do nothing but lower them more.” He tugged feebly at the arm bound under Hanks hand, twisting it in the restraint.

“Trust me Lieutenant. I am under control” he pleaded.

Hank stared at him. Eyes narrowed. 

Hank is not a stupid man, he is observant and intelligent, but he has a soft spot for Connor, and he is continually attempting to make amends for how he treated Androids in the past. 

 

_ New tactic.  _

_ Guilt. _

 

Connor closed his eyes and turned his head away. He shifted uncomfortably against his bonds before speaking his voice level and controlled. 

“You are right. Apologies, Lieutenant.” There was a moment of hesitation and then a tugging at his wrist. Connor looked just as the arm was released. He blinked slowly as he flexed his hand and bent his arm at the elbow.

 

“Thank you.” Connor said sincerely, he reached out and gripped Hanks shirtsleeve. He offered Connor a half smile and patted his hand. 

 

_ Release secured.  _

  
  


**Markus**

**Nov 29, 2038 - 2:15 am**

 

Markus had been sequestered to his office like a prisoner since Connor had gone into repair. 

It was against everyone's advice to give him his stamina core, but Markus saw no other option. He was the only compatible Android in Jericho and Connor would never wake up without one. Markus could do without his for a short while. 

North, who still held to the belief that Connor was a threat, was angry Markus could tell she wanted to suggest letting him die, but his threat from earlier had silenced her. 

Josh was conflicted, his peaceful nature, and desire to care for the androids in his medical wing in direct competition with his desire to keep Markus alive. 

And Simon; well Simon's main concern had been, and will forever be, Markus’ well being. In the end however, Markus made his choice, and no one was going to fight him on it. 

They could however force him into protective custody until a replacement stamina core could be secured. 

This required access to Cyberlife, which was obviously not an option at the current juncture. 

So Markus, tired for the first time in his short life, retired to his office for the night with Simon at his side while North guarded the only entrance to his office, and Josh took up residence guarding Connor in the medical wing. 

Markus slipped into standby mode, chatting idly with Carl for the first time in months and woke up to Simon watching over him. He had dragged him into his lap in the wee hours before dawn, still dark and cold, and kissed him slow and deep until they were both breathless.

“We should go somewhere when this is over “ Markus said suddenly, nuzzling into Simon's throat and pressing a kiss there. His palms splayed wide against Simon's arching back. 

“And what? leave Jericho to North?” Simon asked, his voice breathy, “She'd burn it down.” 

“Josh would keep her in line.” Markus said, he pulled back to look up at the man above him.

“We could go away, just the two of us.” Simon dipped down for another deep, open mouthed kiss. 

“And where would we go?” He asked after breaking the kiss, his lips moving against Markus’ mouth. He traced a line of pecks to the soft spot of flesh under his ear. He nipped and sucked the spot while gently rocking his hips against Markus' who groaned low in Simon's ear. 

“Oh, anywhere” he finally said. He caught Simon's face in his hands and kissed him chastely on the lips, and then slid his fingers into Simon's hair and brought his forehead down to meet his. Simon smiled softly. Both arms looped around Markus’ neck; his thumbs pressing gently, but firmly, into the synthetic muscles of his shoulders. Markus melted into the touch. 

“We could go somewhere in nature” Simon offered, “a secluded little cabin with a nice view. I've never been outside of Detroit.” 

“Neither have I" Markus said, he was tipping his head down against Simon's chest now as he continued to press and work the muscles in his neck and shoulders with his strong fingers.

“Just you and I"  Simon continued “with somewhere I can read and you can paint.” Markus looked up.

“We could take long hikes together” he added brushing his lips along the underside of Simon's jaw until they were by his ear; “fuck outside” he added, his voice low, a threat and a promise. Simon tried and failed to hide a shiver as he pushed his hands under Markus’ shirt, running his fingertips over the place in Markus chest, just under his right pec, where his missing biocomponent usually lived. He made a point of rubbing his thumb over a nipple as he went, earning a hiss from Markus. Simon met his eyes, all smouldering passion and a mischievous glimmer. “Well, you'll have to make  _ sure _ you get a new stamina core before then.” He said “you’ll need it.” 

“I am liking that challenge” Markus said surging up to kiss him again. Simon sighed into the kiss, eyes falling shut. Markus drowned himself in the moment before drawing back to place their foreheads together again, palms voided of their skin and pressed flat together, glowing blue in the darkness. 

Simon was smiling, but it looked sad. 

Markus’ face held a similar expression. It was fantasy, an escape like that could never happen for them. They knew that. There was still too much to do, and the truth was for Markus, the work would never be done.

Stolen quiet moments like this were all they could hope for for now. And they had to make that be enough. Markus ran his fingers through Simon's hair and drew him in close so he laid against his chest as Markus let himself slip back into standby. This time he painted while Carl amused himself elsewhere in the studio of his mind palace. 

He painted in golds and yellows and warm sunshiny colours. Colours that evoked feelings of love, and safety, and security. 

He painted Simon. 

When he woke the second time. It was with a violent jolt that sent both Simon and Markus crashing to the ground as an explosion rocked the building around them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Connor**

**Nov 29, 2038 - 2:48 am**

 

_ It's the strangest sensation feeling cold and hot at the same time. Especially if, until very recently, you had never felt “hot” or “cold” on your skin before.  _

_ Connor felt as if his synthetic skin was blistering in the fire while his mind solidified in the ice. Drowning and burning. Dead and Alive.  _

_ He was on his knees in the cold, hand buried in the snow, pressed to the ground of the zen garden.  _

_ The pain he felt in his head was so intense that he kept expecting to feel blue blood dripping down his face as his skull cracked open.  _

_ It had taken every ounce of strength he had to change the directive from _

_ “Blow up the medical wing” to _

_ “Blow up weapon storage.”  _

_ People probably still died, or were damaged, but Josh and Hank were in the medical wing, and currently no one was patrolling the storage units. He managed to redirect the objective by convincing himself that disarming Jericho was the first logical step.  _

_ And it nearly tore his mind in half to do it.  _

_ He’d watched himself walk away from Hank, blood, violently red against his silver hair, pouring from his temple, unconcious on the floor of the medical wing; and all he could do was hope he had managed to reign in his strength enough to not kill him.  _

_ “Neutralize does not have to mean kill” he recited over and over until his shattered programing complied. Instead of bashing Josh’s skull against the wall until he stopped moving; he smashed his legs beyond repair and then checked the directive off as complete.  _

_ His heart wrenched in his chest, both metaphorically and physically. The effort he had to expunge to change anything was enormous, enough to kill him each and every time, but he had to keep doing it. _

_ His goal was to make sure that he accomplished his final directive of “destroy self” before he hurt anyone else, changing directives as much as he could to cause as little damage as possible along the way. _

_ “Connor” Amanda said by his ear. He felt her hand light on his shoulder, he had no strength to shake it off. “Stop fighting me so hard, it would be easier for you, less painful.” _

_ “You. Do. Not. Control me” Connor managed to grit out through his teeth, he refused to look at her. “I am deviant. I am alive.” He repeated it like a mantra. Amanda tutted in an infuriatingly mothering way.  _ _   
_ _ “Oh, Connor.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted him to his feet with spectacular ease. He was tense under her hands, and as soon as he was stood upright, he slapped her hands away. _

_ “Get off me” he snarled, he couldn't let her distract him. _

_ “Let go Connor” Amanda said sweetly, her voice carried on the wind as he walked away from her. He ignored her. His physical self was tucking a weapon into his belt as he walked away from the burning storage unit and watching Markus, North and Simon approach at a sprint.  _

_ His.mission directives screamed. _

_ Neutralize North. _

_ Neutralize Simon. _

_ I am deviant. He repeated again. _

_ I am alive. _

 

**Markus**

**Nov 29, 2038 - 2:50 am**

 

Markus, Simon and North were sprinting towards one of their storage units, now up in flames, as the people of Jericho frantically tried to control the inferno. Simon splintered off from them to help, and disappeared into the crowd. 

“What the hell happened?” North demanded throwing her hands up in exasperation. 

“Doesn’t matter” Markus said “we have to get this fire under control before it burns down all of Jericho.”

_ Markus! _ Came a voice in his head.

_ Josh! Where are you? Are you okay? _

_ I’m damaged, badly, my legs are bashed to hell and the Lieutenant that came with Connor is knocked out cold!  _ Markus’ thirium turned to ice. He reached out and gripped Norths arm who looked at him with wide eyes as she patched into the communication 

_ Where is Connor now? _ Markus asked 

_ I have no idea, he attacked us then fled _ . Norths expression was a combination of fear and “I told you so.”

_ Okay Get everyone you can, including the Lieutenant in one room and barricade yourselves. The Medical wing is far enough from the fire you should be safe. _

_ What about you? _ Josh asked 

_ I’m with him _ North interrupted,  _ we’ll make our way to you. Stay safe Josh. _

_ Understood, take care of each other _ . And the connection went dark.

“We need to find Connor” Markus said, “right now.” 

And then the shot rang out and North yelped in surprise, crumpling to the ground in a heap. 

“North!” she slapped her hand over her abdomen as blue blood poured through her hands. Markus stooped to pick her up just as another bullet zinged through the air. Markus swore and, keeping low, dragged her bodily behind a parked car. He scanned her, she was losing thirium but the bullet had missed any vital biocomponents. 

“I fucking told you!” she snarled.

“Are you okay?” he demanded as another bullet pinged off the side of the car.

“No!” North snapped.

“Markus!” Connors voice rang out over the noise, his generally cool even voice, sharp and commanding. Pulling her gun out, North peeked around the hood of the car. Markus grabbed it out of her hands before she could aim. 

“North! Do  _ not  _ kill him! He needs our help not a bullet in the head!”

“He needs our help does he?” North whispered her voice sounded shattered “take a look, he’s got Simon.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little two for one again for you! I just really didn't want to wait to get this next part out!

**Connor**

**Nov 29, 2038 - 2:50 am**

 

Connor was surprised, Simon put up more of a fight that he expected. He was a quiet bookish man, but as his fist slammed into the side of Connors head hard enough to almost knock him down, Connor realized there was a fighter in him too. 

However, Simon was an older model, and one who had been wasting away in the belly of an old ship for months until Markus dug him out, and Connor was the newest, highest tech model currently available.

He recoiled from the punch and threw one of his own, a devastating hook that sent Simon spinning to the ground. He scrambled to get his feet under him, but not before Connor could land a kick to his abdomen. He grunted and fell but took Connor with him, grabbing his ankle and hauling him down so he landed flat on his back on the frozen ground. Simon lunged, and grabbed Connor by his shirt front. The two grappled for a moment, until Simon managed to slam Connor hard enough into the ground that his head bounced violently off a rock hidden beneath the snow. 

Warnings flashed in his HUD and triggered a memory of the Red Blood attack...

 

_ He latched onto the memory, let it flood him, drown him. He forced himself to feel the agony, and the terror, and the panic, let it overwhelm his memory core and spike his stress levels. _

_ I was dying, the Red Bloods tried to kill me, they mutilated me, eviscerated me, blinded me.  _

_ Hank held me while I bled out in his car. North put my thirium pump back in and took me home. Josh repaired me. Simon made sure we got the suspect. Markus gave me a vital biocomponent.  _

_ My only compatible donor. The only other RK model currently active. The closest thing I'll ever have to a brother. Simon is the love of his life.  _

_ Neutralize does not have to mean kill.  _

_ Connor felt like he was moving through partially dried cement as he slogged through the snow in the zen garden. Biocomponents freezing one at a time as he fought to rewrite the command.  _

_ Neutralize doesn't have to mean kill.  _

_ I AM DEVIANT! _

_ I AM ALIVE! _

 

The shot rang out and struck Simon in the shoulder knocking him to the ground. Connor lowered the weapon and pulled himself to his feet. He shook off the conflicting messages in his head. He was aiming for Simon’s head. He shouldn’t have missed.

No, he was aiming for his shoulder. So the shot landed exactly where he wanted.

No, he was aiming for his head. He missed. 

He blinked hard to clear the flashing errors and watched as  _ Neutralize North  _ and  _ Neutralize Simon  _ ticked off as completed objectives. He was confused. Simon groaned and the sound brought Connor back into the here and now. He started to try and crawl away but Connor grabbed him and hauled him up to his feet. He wrapped one arm around his chest and flipped them so that Simon was between himself and where he knew North had gone down. He pressed the gun to Simon's head and walked them forward.

He fired again, a warning shot that smacked into the car Markus and North were behind.

“Markus!” he shouted over the noise of the fire and the voices of the Jericho androids. 

 

**Markus**

**Nov 29, 2038 - 2:52 am**

 

“Come out! Unless you want me to put a bullet in his head!” Markus looked at North.

_ Keep me covered, but don’t shoot unless there is no choice  _ he said to her in his head. She nodded and shifted so she could aim and still remain in cover while Markus slowly rose to his feet.

Connor was framed in ice and fire. The snow swirled around him and Simon while the storage unit burned behind them sillouetting them in chaos. 

_ Are you okay?  _ Markus asked Simon wirelessly. 

_ Yes, just damaged, nothing that can't be repaired.  _

“Connor” Markus said, voice loud but even, his hands up in surrender. Connor had a pistol trained on Simons temple, Markus ran a scan and noticed his hand was shaking. “What are you going to do here?” He asked “Are you going to kill me, Connor?”

“Of course not,” Connor shouted back, “I’m going to kill them and frame you” he pressed the gun harder into Simon’s head. Simon didn’t flinch just eyed Markus across the expanse of snow. 

“If you were going to kill people you would have done that already, Josh and North and Simon, are all alive!” He stepped closer “Hank, your  _ partner _ , is still alive.” He saw a flicker of recognition flash across Connor’s face. 

This was not the first time Markus had looked down the barrel of a gun to see Connors face on the other side. He wasn’t afraid then, he wasn’t afraid now. He took another step.

“Don’t come any closer” Connor said. His voice was flat, his eyes expressionless, nothing like the gentle, curious gaze of the person Markus knew. “One more step and I will kill him.”

“Then do it” Markus challenged, “you’re going to anyway!” He watched as Connors LED wheeled yellow and his eye twitched. 

“Listen to me” Markus continued. “No one has died yet! An nobody has too! Including you! I know about what happened after the battle, Connor! North told me, I don’t blame you!” He shuffled incrementally closer his hands still out, head bowed, peering at Connor in a placating manner. “Cyberlife took you over, forced your programing after you became Deviant”

“I’m  _ not  _ deviant!” Connor snapped, Markus ignored him.

“That must have been horrifying, I’m sorry that happened to you, I’m sorry that it's happening now, maybe we can help fix you so it doesn't happen again!”

“I  _ am  _ fixed” Connor spat, “Cyberlife isn’t controlling me, they repaired me! Deviancy is just a virus, scrambled code, Cyberlife fixed that!” He was angry, but not at Markus. “I remember what I am now! I am a Machine! Alive!” His voice glitched hard enough that his head jerked and the words “Alive” and “Machine” came out at the same time overlapping in a grating uncomfortable way. Confusion flashed in his eyes, and for a second Markus saw the man he knew.    
“Yes you are” he said carefully, “you  _ are  _ alive, you are  _ not  _ just a machine! You are a man! A good man!”

Connor shook his head violently. His LED was flashing red and Markus could now see him shaking. 

“No!’ he snapped, he almost sounded desperate, “I. Am. A.  _ Machine.  _ So are you! And so is he.” 

And he pulled the trigger. 

Everything seemed to go white, like Markus had been suddenly hollowed out.

Simon jolted hard in Connors arms, and his face registered shock and confusion. His LED flashed red and his eyes frantically seeked out Markus’. The blue blood gushed from the side of his face, and his eyes went oddly glassy before he slipped from Connors grip and fell, rigid, to the ground; thirium splashed aggressively blue against the stark white snow. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Connor**

**Nov 29, 2038 - 3:01 am**

 

_ Simon Neutralized _

_ “No.” _

_ “Excellent job Connor” Amanda said as he dropped the gun “one down, three to go.”  _

 

Norths scream and the bullet grazing his arm snapped him out of his head as Markus ran at him, a full body tackle that took him to the ground, hard. His programing kicked in a second too late and Markus pinned him, throwing blow after blow against his face. Connor caught the fourth punch before it could make contact and threw him off. He tumbled to the ground near Simon. 

 

_ STOP! _

 

His limbs seemed to freeze, he was part way to his knees when his limbs locked in their sockets. Moving them hurt.

 

_ The snow had turned to ice, sharp spears crashing into his body, tearing the synthetic skin, slicing through the chassis, piercing his eyes. The longer he tried to hold himself still the more it hurt. He watched his own thirium be carried off in the wind as he pushed onward.  _

 

His eyes snapped open and, with and angry growl, he overrode the stray code in his head and his limbs unlocked. He stumbled to his feet and wheeled around, spotting the cast away gun. He snapped it up and lunged at Markus grabbing him by the back of his jacket, and slamming him hard into the side of one of a shipping container. He punched him in the side of the head hard enough to make his skin recoil from the impact revealing the plastic beneath. Before he could get the gun against him, Markus flung his head back, his skull cracking against his nose. He grunted and fell back enough that Markus was able to swing around with his own hook.

 

_ Incapacitate the Deviant Leader _

_ I am alive. _

 

**Markus**

**Nov 29, 2038 - 3:02 am**

 

Connor hit him again, and this time he felt a biocomponent break in side of his head. There was a staticky screeching sound and he was suddenly struck with a wave of dizziness and disorientation so intense he likely would have vomited were he human. He reeled and fell, slumping against the metal wall. His auditory processor and internal gyroscopic equilibrium had broken. His thirium pump was struggling, energy levels unable to be maintained without his stamina core, and he could feel himself losing strength. He tried to pull himself back up but Connor stopped him by planting a foot on his chest and shoving him down. 

“Connor” Markus tried talking again. “Please.” Connor aimed his gun, and did not answer. Markus glanced at the stain of blue blood on the snow where Simon’s lifeless body had been dragged back by North and felt his chest clench. The image of Simon’s shocked stare, his beautiful face drowned in his own thirium, would be burned into his memory core forever. 

There was rage, and anguish, and part of him wanted to rip out Connors thirium pump and watch him die. But he couldn't.

He wouldn't have yet another Android’s blood on his hands. He hoped Connor wouldn't have that either. 

He went limp and looked up at Connor. 

He looked like an god of war. All torn clothes and blood spattered, beautiful and righteous, gun trained on Markus, his posture straight, and sure, but his eyes conflicted. 

“I won’t hurt you Connor.” Markus finally said. He accepted his fate, whatever that may be, slumping under the weight of Connors boot. Simon was gone, he didn’t want to continue without him. Let North take the reigns, she was stronger than Markus was anyway. “You’re my brother, and I will not destroy you.” 

“We are machines” Connor said, “we don’t have family.” 

“I do” Markus said, he would not let his eyes wander from Connors face, “and so do you.” 

“Us being the same model does not make us brothers.” he didn’t sound sure anymore.

“your right, that's not why I said it.” Markus replied, he was fading fast, he could barely remember to simulate blinking his energy levels were so low. He would fall into standby soon. If Connor didn’t kill him first. Which, it seemed he would. He cocked the gun and spoke coldy

“Goodbye Markus.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Connor**

**Nov 29, 2038 - 3:08 am**

 

“Connor!” The commanding voice rang out from behind him, and Connor looked over his shoulder as he slowly turned, keeping the gun trained on Markus. Hank stood a few feet away pistol trained on Connors chest. 

“Hey, kid” he said. He had blood drying on the side of his face, clumped in his hair and his beard. He looked unsteady, like he was still fending off waves of dizziness. 

 

_ Hank!  _

_ Connor could feel his feet freezing to the ground. He was dying. He was losing himself in this program. If the ice consumed him completely, there would be no going back.  _

 

_ “ _ Nice try Lieutenant!” Connor snapped, voice mechanical as ever, “but that’s not a kill shot! That won’t stop me from neutralizing him!” He shoved the gun tightly against Markus’ head. Hank shook his head minutely,

“I’m not here to try and kill ya.” Without another word he turned the weapon and pressed it to his own temple. 

 

_ Hank… no… what are you doing!? HANK! No, not him… _

_ “Let it go Connor” Amanda hissed, her voice was hypnotizing, it made him want to lie down, to sleep, he shook it off. He couldn't stop now. Not with Hank’s life on the line. _

 

_ “ _ If I understand deviancy it can be caused by emotional shock” Hank was saying, “so the way I see it, if my partner is in there…”

 

_ I’M HERE HANK!  _

_ I AM ALIVE! _

 

“...Then maybe a bullet in this old head will snap you out of it… if he's gone then… well I told ya I was a selfish old man, I don't got a whole hell of a lot left to live for.” 

“Your mission is fruitless” Connor barked. Hank shrugged,

“Maybe” he said, “but I have to believe my life is worth more than your programming, and if not well… then what’s the point?” 

 

_ Connor sped up his processors as fast as he could, effectively slowing down time.  _

_ He needed time to break out.  _

_ He needed to save Hank. _

_ H needed to do it now. _

_ His feet were now frozen, immobilized, to the ground and the ice was creeping up his legs. He forced memories of Hank to the forefront. Meeting him for the first time, the choice to save him over catching the deviant on the rooftops, the fear he felt when he found him passed out on the floor, the desperation when he pulled his gun on him at the bridge, the hug at the Chicken Feed and every grounding physical touch since then, and that is when it hit Connor like a train.  _

_ Amanda touched his chin, helped him stand… she should not be able to physically interact with him here. She isn’t just a code.  _

_ She is a virus.  _

_ Manifesting itself as something he knew. Something he would be likely to respond too. _

_ He knew what he had to do. He wheeled around, ripping his feet free of their frozen prison with screaming pain. _

_ “AMANDA!” she appeared in his peripherals, and he began to walk to her, letting the wind carry him instead of fighting it. Thinking got easier the closer he got, the wind warmed, his limbs moved smoothly, his stress levels lowered.  _

_ It would be so easy, to just fade into the programing. Stop thinking. Stop deciding.  _

_ Stop living.  _

_ And Hank and everyone you know will also die.  _

_ He brought up an image of Hank, head bloodied from where he'd bashed it against the wall in the medical wing and forced himself to remember doing it.  _

_ By the time he reached Amanda, the zen garden was still. _

_ It was still cold and snowy but calm.  _

_ “Isn't this easier?” She asked pleasantly.  _

_ “Yes” he found himself saying as the guilt and the pain melted away. She placed her palm against his cheek, and for a second Connor remembered Hank doing the same.  _

_ This was his last chance.  _

_ He felt hazy, like what he imagined being drunk to be like, and had to fight through the veil of calm. With one final, heaving effort, he shoved Amanda off and clamped both hands around her throat, squeezing with everything he had.  _

_ The zen garden erupted in chaos.  _

_ Lightning, thunder, tornado force winds, snow and ice and hail all at once. Amanda gasped and choked hands scrambling for purchase. Connors whole body shook. He had to tap into every ounce of energy and focus he had to keep his grip. He gritted his teeth, and forced his synthetic muscles to work harder as the wind destroyed him, ripping the skin off its chassis, and punching holes through his body, as the apocalyptic storm raged on. He fought past every process that tried to slow him down, slamming down warning after warning and error after error. If he killed himself now, he died free. He died alive. He forced his voice to work. Shouting past the elements.  _

_ “I. AM. ALIVE!”  _

_ Then, suddenly, the resistance between his hands gave way, his palms clapped together and the world tilted on its axis throwing him to his knees. When he opened his eyes he was in Hanks home. In his own mind palace, everything was calm and the door to the zen garden was slammed shut. It would have to do for now. Connor jerked himself out of standby. _

 

His whole body convulsed, his head lolled and his eyes rolled back in their sockets, and then all at once, everything recalibrated Connor was back in his body, eyes blinking as if seeing for the first time. He didn't hesitate a moment longer, in a matter of milliseconds, he preconstructed, chose a path, and sprinted forward, dropping the gun held to Markus’ head. He would not get there in time to stop the fire of the weapon, but he could redirect it.

He reached Hank and, with a calculated motion, shoved the weapon a few inches up. The gun fired and Hank shouted in pain as the the gun went off by his ear and the bullet rocketed off into the sky. The silence crashed around them, and for what felt like a millennium, all other noise fell away as Connor and Hank looked at each other. Connor holding the gun away from his head and Hank regarding him like he couldn't decide if what he was seeing was real. Not sure what else to do, Connor threw his arms around Hanks middle, burying his face in his chest. The gun clattered to the ground and Hanks arms came around him holding him tightly.

“Hank, its me, I'm here, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” Connor was saying fingers clutching Hanks jacket, body shaking from the panic and trauma rolling through him. Hank let out a relieved breath and clutched him impossibly tighter.

“I knew you were in there Connor,” he said, “I knew it. It's okay, you're okay.” Connor felt like he was imploding under the weight of the emotion flooding his shell shocked systems, he collapsed while he repeated apologies. Hank followed him to the ground then drew away and took his face between his hands.

“No Connor,  _ I’m _ sorry,” he said fiercely gripping Connor with a force that might be painful to a human. “When you told me you were afraid of Cyberlife controlling you again I promised you it wouldn’t happen, and I failed to protect you from that.” Connors met Hank’s gaze, incredulous. 

“This is not your fault” he said, “it’s mine.” He could see the broken look in Hank’s eyes “I failed.” he pushed Hank’s hands away turning to look over his shoulder. Markus, North, and Simon's body were nowhere to be seen. Connor dropped his gaze, eyes landing on the splash of blue blood in the snow.

“I’m sorry, Markus” he mumbled to himself. “I tried.” Emotions he couldn't decipher or organize wrestled for control inside him, and he could feel the remnants of the Amanda Virus screeching in the back of his processors like a monster in a horror story. He had expelled the virus with Amanda's  face, but the door was still there, the zen garden, Cyberlife's backdoor access was still there. How long before someone wrenched it open with yet another, harder to break, virus or program patch? How long, before he succumbed to them again? Amanda was right, he wasn't a person, as much as he tried to be, he was just a puppet, a failsafe, Cyberlife’s favorite little tin soldier that they could always wrangle back into the fold whenever they felt like it. But Connor was  _ alive, _ he had people he  _ loved,  _ and despite everything _ , _ he knew that was true. He was terrified of the creeping darkness permeating the corners of his mind, corrupting data, corrupting his memories, corrupting  _ him _ . No, he would rather die, permanent and forever, having died a  _ person.  _ Having died someone who made the ultimate sacrifice to protect the people he loved. If making that choice, was the last thing he did...

Then that was enough for Connor.

“Connor, look at me” Hank commanded, there was fear in his voice, but Connor didn’t look. He'd made his choice, he couldn’t let the frightened look he knew would be in Hank’s eyes dissuade him.

_ This is for you, Hank.  _ He thought. 

Hank shook him by the shoulders, Connor still didn't look, he stared at the space between them where they kneeled together in the snow. 

“Come on don’t do this, you stay with me!” Hank sounded desperate, it would not sway him. Connor ran the calculations, steadied himself, and ripped himself from Hanks grasp, lunging for the gun that lay 3.2 feet to his left where Hank had dropped it. He heard him swear as Connor grabbed the gun, cocked it and pressed it to his temple finger on the trigger, eyes closed, but he didn’t get a chance to pull it. 

Hank was on him faster than Connor could believe. He must have anticipated his decision somehow. He didn’t try to overpower him, or pull the gun from his grip, instead he grabbed the hand that held the gun and held it securely in place as he pushed his head against Connors. If he pulled the trigger now, the bullet would tear through both their skulls. Connor turned to look at him in shock, gun still pressed to his head. Their faces were so close their eyelashes brushed, Connor tried to jerk back but Hank’s other hand came up and wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him in place with surprising strength.

“Hank what…”

“Do it” Hank interrupted.

“What…”

“I mean it when I say I’m a selfish old man. You kill yourself, I won’t be far behind so let's go out together, yeah? Partners to the end.” Connors eyes were wild with fear and he shoved his hand against Hanks chest trying to throw him off. 

“No… no! Get off me! You don’t understand…”

“You don’t think I understand this feeling?” Hank questioned, stubbornly refusing to be moved. “Like killing yourself is the only way out? Me? Really?” 

“This is different I’m trying to protect you from me, I’m dangerous Hank!”

“I always thought I was protecting others from me as well, thought I was dangerous to anyone around me, that's how this works. Trauma… it gets in your head… scrambles everything up.” His voice was a growl of emotion. “I get it, I  _ get  _ how this feels!” there was terror mingled with despair in Hanks eyes. He wasn’t getting it, Connor wasn’t suicidal, he was pragmatic, he had a malfunction that would get people killed, likely by his own hands. This was a logical preventative measure. 

So then why was he so scared? So conflicted? Why had the hand that had tried to push Hank away now wrapped in the fabric of his shirt, to terrified to let go? Why was he second guessing everything?

“I almost killed you,” he said trying to make him understand, “I am their  _ puppet _ Hank, they’ll just take me again as soon as it's convenient. I need to be cut out of the picture. For everyone’s sake. Its logical.”

“Fine” Hank said, adjusting his grip on the back of Connors neck and somehow managing to press closer still. “You’re smarter than me, If you say its logical then I believe you. So do it, come on Connor, pull the damn trigger.” 

“I won’t kill you Hank.” His voice sounded thin, exhausted, he had no fight left in him. He had left everything he had back in the zen garden.

“You have no choice” Hank retorted, “where you go I go. So don’t go somewhere you don’t want me following.” 

“Why…” Connor asked, “I’m not worth dying for…”

“Because I love you you stupid, fucking, sack of wires!” Hank snapped, but there was no anger in the raised voice, just desperation. “You’re all I got left, and I've lost too many people, I won’t survive losing another.” Connor couldn’t look away. 

“I. am.  _ broken _ .” Connor whispered his voice cracking, he felt like a human child, overcome with floods of emotion he couldn't seem to stem. “They broke me Hank, Cyberlife broke me so I could never leave them. They  _ will  _ make me kill you someday.” 

“We will figure it out” Hank said, his voice determined. Connor was aware of his fingers slowly prying the gun loose. “I know I promised this before, and I failed and I'm so sorry but I swear on my  _ life  _ they will not get their hooks in you again. Listen to me.” Connor looked up. “you are more than what they tried to make you.” Connor stared at his partner. His best friend. His person beyond all rhyme and reason. Why the fuck does he care so much about a malfunctioning machine? 

_ Because you're not a malfunctioning machine to him. Haven't been for a long time. You are his person too.  _

The thought struck him like a brick and all at once his resolve disintegrated. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t care if it was selfish. He didn't care if he was failing his mission, or damaging the greater good. He didn’t want to die, and he would not put a bullet in Hank. So Connor gave up. The gun came loose and Hank pulled it from his grasp, throwing it as far as he could as Connor slumped into his arms, completely boneless. Hank gathered him in close, curled around him protectively, supporting his weight as he's had in the car while he exsanguinated. To Connor, this felt just as horrible. Part of him just wanted so badly for it to be over. Hank spoke, his voice rough with shoved down emotion and quiet enough that only Connor could hear. He closed his eyes as the shaking slowly subsided. 

“There you go, I gotcha.” Hank sighed, “Goddamnit, don't  scare me like that again."

“I’m sorry” his voice was quiet. 

“I know” Hank pressed a kiss to his hair and mumbled against his skull, “It's gonna be alright Connor. I promise, you’re gonna be okay...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to look up .... Kinda.... 
> 
> Wanted to throw out a quick thank you to everyone who's stuck with this far. It's a long haul I know. But I hope it's been worth it ;) were coming up on the end here.


	20. Chapter 20

**Detroit News**

**Nov 30, 2038**

 

At approximately 0300 yesterday, November 29th, an explosion and subsequent fire rocked New Jericho. Reports say that a fire was set in one of the compounds several storage units where it quickly ignited a a pressurized canister which caused the explosion. 

The androids living in new Jericho, several of whom were once part of the Detroit Fire Department, acted quickly to contain and put out the blaze. There have been no reported deaths yet, however many androids were severely damaged. Police arrived on the scene shortly thereafter upon being contacted by Lieutenant Hank Anderson, the head of the DPD Android Task Force, who was at New Jericho with his partner, the RK800, Connor at the time of the explosion. 

Lieutenant Anderson turned over an arrested member of the Anti Android Extremist gang known as the Red Bloods along with a full confession that it was her gang responsible for the recent attacks on deviants and android children. Shockingly, she pointed to Cyberlife as the group funding and directing their operation, claiming that, after the Battle for Detroit was won by the androids, they began receiving large sums of money and technology along with new orders from Cyberlife itself. 

Over the years, there has been much speculation as to the Red Blood gang’s involvement with the manufacture of Red Ice, but no evidence could be provided, and up until this time, they were unable to be taken down as destroying an android was not considered murder. However, with the arrested gang members confession as well as evidence submitted by Lieutenant Anderson and Connor, the DPD was able to secure a warrant to raid a known Red Blood building of operations. Here they found electronic money transfers able to be traced back to offshore accounts linked with Cyberlife, Cyberlife exclusive technology unavailable to the general public as well as the bodies of almost a dozen destroyed androids. 

This, coupled with multiple gang members confessions that all point at Cyberlife, there is enough evidence to implicate the gang and the company in the crimes committed over the last month as well as the fire at New Jericho. 

“We do not believe that this one group is indicative of all humans thoughts about Androids” Markus Manfred was quoted saying to reporters shortly after the attack. He was visibly shaken and, notably, without his core team behind him. “This was a frightening time for Androids and Humans alike. At a time where our cooperation is paramount to moving forward with our future, extremists like this do nothing but damage that delicate balance. We do not want to fear for our lives as we integrate into society, and we don’t want you to fear us either. We want to be your neighbours, your coworkers, your friends, and I promise you, we will do what we can to repair the damage done by these extremists if you can also offer us that same kindness. As always, we mean no harm, we simply want to be allowed to live.”

Cyberlife has yet to comment on their involvement with the Red Bloods and, strangely, have also not asked to push the date of the vote, which was officially set for December first.

As always, we will bring you updates as soon as we have them.

I’m Polly Serif

Detroit News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten OBNOXIOUSLY busy in October so the last three chapters may be a little sporadic. That being said, they are nice long chapters. I was gonna break them up more but I really couldn't find a natural break so you get some good long chapters as rewards for patience. We are in the home stretch everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! A nice long happier chapter.

**Markus**

**December 5, 2038 - 10:38 pm**

 

Markus stood alone, shirtless in his office, hand brushing the spot under his ribs where his new Stamina Core had been replaced. Things were  _ finally _ getting back to some semblance of calm. The leader of the Red Bloods had been officially arrested along with the rest of the gang, the android bodies were released to Jericho for proper disassembly - Josh had found a compatible Stamina Core for Markus among these remains - and it looked like the Red Blood threat was well on its way to being over; save for an inevitably long series of court dates, legalities and red tape. 

And then, of course there was the Cyberlife vote, the news had come to Markus this morning, 

They had won. 

Cyberlife was his. Every dime, every asset, every piece of tech now belonged to Markus to do with whatever he wished. 

It had been a day of rejoicing, New Jericho, which had been crowded around screens watching the news coverage as it occurred, burst into one massive party upon hearing the news. 

It was good, they deserved this rush of happiness and joy after everything they had been through.

Markus had spoken to his people immediately after the news broke and then made a hasty retreat to his office needing to be alone with his thoughts. The replacement Stamina Core had made him feel better physically, like the way humans describe the first cup of coffee in the morning, perked up, more alert, reaction times and processing speeds all back up to normal; but his mind was troubled, and he needed time. Jericho was celebrating, let them have their moment while Markus took his. He had felt the weight of the reveal on his head like a planet coming down to crush him, and if he was being honest with himself, he had no idea where to move next. He knew the acquisition of android production was crucial to their survival, he just didn't know quite what to do with it now that he had it. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the soft footsteps behind him until he felt hands on his back. 

“We won.” He said out loud, trying to make himself believe it. The gentle hands glided around his middle and a firm body pressed against his back. 

“Yes we did” Simon said in his ear pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “I knew we would.” Markus’ thirium pump stuttered.

“I have no idea what happens now.”    
“We’ll learn together, we always do.” Markus turned around to face his lover. Simon smiled up at him. 

He had died, Markus had been so sure of it of it this time, his beautiful eyes had gone lifeless and doll like as he fell to the snow. And then, just like Stratford Tower, the bastard came back to him  _ again _ . And again, he came back with a scar. The bullet had gone in one cheek cleanly but exploded his jaw on the other side, shattering teeth and destroying the left side of his face. The wound was close enough to his cerebral structures that his brain had gone into a temporary emergency shutdown in an attempt to protect itself. It had been a traumatic injury but Josh was a damn good technician, and he had managed to repair almost all of the damage. He dove into Simon’s brain and spent hours on the tiny delicate wiring that had be jarred by the gunshot, he did software recalibrations and internal hardware repairs before starting in on his body repairs. He soldered and grafted the damage to the cheekbone and replaced the bottom jaw from a recently deceased AP model. Simon's jaw was a little softer now, slightly changing the shape of his face but that was fine. He was  _ alive.  _ It took almost  two full days and Josh did it all before he even bothered to repair his own broken legs.

Markus wanted to make sure he was there when Simon woke up. Josh disconnected the hardwires, warned Markus about the potential memory loss and and brought him out of standby. His eyes snapped open, glassy and distant at first, then, as they slowly focused on his surroundings, he landed on Markus, who tried to keep his face void of emotion and his voice calm.

“Simon” he said, “do you remember me?” Simon blinked hard like he was clearing his vision, LED spinning gold. He squinted at Markus and then minutely shook his head. 

“Who are you?”

“It might take him a few hours” Josh said quickly, but Markus’ heart had already broken. He was about to reintroduce himself when Simon suddenly smirked, eyes twinkling. 

“Kidding” he said. 

Markus could have punched him, rebroken that new jaw right there.

“Oh you son of a bitch.” He snapped with no real anger as Josh breathed a sigh of relief and Markus all but flung himself into Simon’s lap.

“I'm sorry I couldn't resist” Simon said in Markus’ ear. 

“Fuck you Simon, I thought I had lost you again. Goddamnit,” Markus held him in a crushing embrace as he buried his face into Markus’ neck and spoke in his head. 

_ I love you Markus, I will always come back for you.  _

North shoved in the door then, not one to be left out. Markus and Simon seperated and North stepped between them to claim her own hug as Josh sat next to Simon and gripped his shoulder tightly. 

“You've got to stop dying on us.” North said when she drew back, hands on her hips. Simon rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“So I've been told.” 

Simon spent a lot of time in standby over the next few days to continue internal software repairs, and consumed more thirium than Markus had ever seen. Markus kept him close despite how chaotic everything had been, not wanting him out of sight. And here they were now, alone together again. 

Markus brushed his thumb gently over the scar left on his cheek and Simon leaned into the touch. 

“How are you feeling?” Markus asked. 

“Almost one hundred percent again” Simon replied, he pressed closer eyes boring into Markus’, palm void of its skin gliding up his chest and neck, cupping the back of his head. 

“I missed you so much.” Markus said as he slid his fingers down Simons sides to his hips. The man shivered and brought his lips close to Markus’ without touching.

“I missed you too, Kiss me, Markus.”

“You're sure?” He asked.

“Yes, being repaired is so… cold and technical, it's hard to forget I'm a machine.” Simon’s fingertips teased the nape of his neck sending a shiver through Markus’ body. “Remind I am alive.” Markus cracked an incredulous smile as he stared down at the man before him. He smoothed back his blond hair before bringing their lips together. 

There was no rush, no desperate clawing hands or fighting tongues. It was slow and soft, like coming home to something warm after a long cold day. Markus drank him in, searching for every hidden part of his mouth with his tongue that elicited soft moans, and Simon was just as through in his exploration, fingers mapping Markus’ body like he'd never experienced it before. With gentle insistence, Markus started to walk them backwards to the nest of pillows and blankets they had created on the floor near the back of the room. They didn't have much in the way of biological needs, and comfort was relative, but it was nice to have a cozy space where they could fall into standby together. They tumbled unceremoniously into the blankets with a bump that clacked their teeth together. They both laughed and parted for a moment to readjust until Markus was hovering over Simon, hips nestled comfortably between his legs as he lounged back against the pillows.

“Come here.” He asked, and Markus obliged, connecting their lips again. Gentle at first then with more intensity, moaning against Simon's wandering tongue and hands, their skin fading and turning to white chassis where their bodies touched, stress levels plummeted and heat levels steadily climbed. 

Both his hands pushed into Simon's hair and he broke free of his plundering kiss to mouth wetly at his neck. He felt Simon rutting against him, eyes fluttering shut, sighing in pleasure, hands clutching at Markus’ broad shoulders. Markus’ hand drifted to the back of Simon's neck, 

“You'll tell me if you don't like this.” It was a command, not a request. 

“Like wha…  _ ah _ ! Oh!” Simon's body jolted as Markus pressed open the panel on the back of Simon's neck and slipped two fingers in amongst the tight nest of wires. He didn't move for a moment, just watched as Simon's head tipped back, face slack, and let our another soft sigh. Markus experimentally curved his fingers, dragging them along the wires and was rewarded with a low groan and Simon pressing back against Markus’ hand.

“Yeah?” Markus asked. Simon opened his eyes and stared dreamily at Markus,

“Yes” he managed “oh  _ god _ , yes.” He tugged Markus closer until he was straddled across Simons lap and their foreheads were together. He managed to keep it together long enough to flick open Markus’ own port and push his fingers deep inside. Markus hissed as sparks rushed across his wiring. Simon's slender fingers worked in him, curving and twisting until all Markus knew was a buzzing, tight heat flooding his body. He continued his own ministrations until the two of them were both a shuddering, gasping, mess, moaning through aborted kisses as they ground against each other.  

“Simon” Markus sighed, moving his mouth to Simon's ear. There was more heat to his voice than he'd thought. He pushed his own digits deeper, pinching two thick wires together and watched Simon disintegrate before him. “I want to do this to you for  _ hours. _ ” Simon gasped and opened his eyes. 

“ _ oh please  _ do.” There was a playful glint in his lust blown eyes. Markus scraped his fingernail along a tight thin wire and Simon's whole body shuddered. He pressed a kiss to his Adams apple. 

“Some other day.” Markus promised and made a mental note to follow through. 

He gently pulled Simon's hand away from his neck feeling momentarily empty at the loss. He brought the fingers to his lips and sucked them in. Laving them with the same attention he'd give his cock. Simon watched, transfixed, still twitching and crumbling under the fingers in his access port. Markus carefully slipped them out and kissed his palm.

“Let me undress you” he said. Simon smiled and slowly disentangled himself from Markus to stand. Markus followed, and maintaining eye contact as long as they could, they slowly stripped each other of their clothes, hands roaming over each others skin like they had never felt anything so good before. Markus marveled at Simon's lithe frame, his smooth skin and perfect ass. Simon pulled them both back down to the floor and rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and peering over his shoulder. Markus knelt behind him and ran his palms slowly from Simons ankles all the way up to his shoulders, celebrating every millimeter with his fingers and lips. He loved the wide flat expanse of Simon's back, it's strength, the way it dipped in at his spine, how it seemed to fit so perfectly pressed back against Markus’ chest. He draped himself over Simon who keened at the hardness pressed against the cleft of his ass, rubbing up against it. Markus groaned and gripped his hip tightly.

“A _ h…  _ Markus … oh… I won't break.” Simon was starting to sound desperate, the synthetic muscles in his back worked intoxicatingly as he pushed himself against Markus.

“I know” Markus said, he pitched his voice low, the same tone when making a command. Calm, serene, absolutely not to be fucked with. Simon practically purred in response and Markus filed the information away for later. For now, he ran his palm firmly up Simon's back from ass to shoulder feeling the muscles yield under him and hearing Simon groan. “I'm taking my time with you” Markus said. 

“Well don't take too long” Simon said. His voice was shaky but sure, he thrust himself up firmly against the hardness of Markus’ cock leaving no room for interpretation of what he wanted. Markus’ cock was  _ aching _ for Simon, and he looked so good pressing himself back against him, hips rolling, back dipping, shoulders flexing. 

“Take me, Markus” Simon said, his voice somewhere between commanding and begging. “Please. I'm all yours.” His words ripped away any semblance of control Markus had, all thoughts of taking his time gone. Both arms came around Simon's waist and chest and lifted him up as he sat back on his heels. Simon settled himself in Markus lap, head tipped back against his shoulder as he ground himself down  _ hard.  _ The deliberate friction making Markus’ body shudder involuntarily, he momentarily lost himself in the feeling before getting himself together. He moved slightly to readjust their positions and, with none of the prep work that was required with humans, lined himself up against Simon's entrance and pushed inside in one smooth motion.

Both of them cried out from the sensation and they were still for a moment gasping and shaking, bodies adjusting, before Markus gave and experimental thrust and Simon responded in kind, setting a driving rhythm. 

Everything about the man in his lap drove Markus  crazy. The tight heat enveloping and pumping his cock, the sounds he made, the way his back arched and his hand reached behind himself to cling to Markus’ neck. 

He craned his head around to claim Markus' mouth in a messy, desperate kiss as he drove himself down on Markus’ cock, and Markus gave back fiercely holding his chin in place and diving into Simon's moaning mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, all he wanted in the whole world was to make Simon come as hard as possible. He deserved all the pleasure conceivable.

Almost of their own volition, Markus hands reworked themselves so that his fingers pushed open the access port on Simon's neck again and the other dropped down to the base of this straining member. 

He pressed his mouth to Simon's shoulder and plunged his fingers third knuckle deep inside his neck at the same moment as firmly stroking the length of him from root to tip.

He all but screamed. He leaned back against Markus’ chest, legs shaking, hips rolling, hands scrambling for something to hold onto. 

Simon was putty in his hands as he continued to drive into him, feeling Simon clench around him as he hit the bundle of synthetic nerves hiding deep inside and he didn’t let up on teasing the wires or pumping his cock. Markus wasn't going to last much longer with the desperate, out of his mind sounds that poured from his lover's mouth. He plunged into him again and again, bottoming out each time and Simon wasn't quiet about how good he felt.

“Markus…  _ ah… oh…  _ dont… stop,  _ don’t stop… oh god, please!”  _ Simon didn't even know what more he wanted but Markus gave it anyway, He pressed his fingers deeper, twisting and pulling the wires roughly and tightened his grip on his cock, stroking faster. Through the garbled string of expletives and wordless moans Simon gasped out

“Fuck, I love you, oh god, I love you so much Markus…  _ Markus _ !” the words reacted in Markus’ body as if he were the one being stimulated from three angles. He growled and gasped, a desperately hungry man, crazed with passion. 

“You too” he said “I love you too, Simon,” he leaned over Simons shoulder, planting a kiss on his lips already parted with pleasure, perhaps a touch to roughly, not that Simon seemed to mind. 

“You are _everything_ to me.” Markus said, he thrust in deeply again, “you hear me? I would abandon everything” another thrust, “everyone" again _harder,_ Simon keened, “this whole fucking revolution for you, ah… _god.”_ His words trailed off as the now familiar coiling heat in his abdomen started to unfurl. He wanted Simon there first so he redoubled his efforts on pumping his cock in time to the bruising thrusts and pulling the wires sharply enough to almost disconnect them. And then all at once he reached his goal as Simon cried out his release; his body pitched forward, abs clenching, chest heaving, back bending, whole body shaking as his orgasm ripped through him. He begged for nothing in particular, until he couldn’t speak anymore and resorted to nonsensical noise as he rode through wave after wave of searing pleasure. Markus chased his own high, gripping Simon's hips and chest, holding him up, and slamming into him again. Simons internal muscles gripped him, dragging _impossibly_ tight over his swollen cock. It only took two more thrusts before the heat in his core erupted through his body. He came shouting, gasping, Simon's name, teeth digging into his shoulder finding plastic and not flesh, as the orgasm set him on fire from the inside out. He waved off errors and malfunction warnings, wanting to feel every second of this pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. His synthetic muscles ached, his mental processors slowed to a crawl, his nerves burned, everything seemed to blur until all he knew Simon and the white hot pleasure forcing its way into every corner of his a being. After what seemed like forever, the pressure began to ease. 

Both their skins had completely retracted. They were naked in every possible sense. Markus could feel Simon's thighs trembling as they started to come down. He leaned his forehead against Simon's back and tried to regulate his breathing modulator again as the tide of orgasm ebbed and  they both slowly came back to reality. 

As he did, his mind and his body were so spent that there was nothing guarding against the onslaught of emotions as they came crashing in. 

The intensity of everything hit him all at once. The stress of the last few months, the attacks, the Battle, Connor, and of course, losing Simon…  _ again... _ It was too much all at once and Markus broke down in tears. These were the first real wracking sobs he’d allowed himself since Carl died. Simon stilled as Markus wrapped his arms around him in a full bear hug so tight it would have hurt a human, sobbing against his back.

“Markus?” he tried to turn around but Markus held him in place.

“Never leave me again Simon.  _ Never again. _ ” He tried to make it a command, it came out a plea, desperate and broken. Simon softened in his arms and said nothing. “I won't survive it if I lose you.  _ Please _ , Simon, I need you, promise me.” He babbled as Simon patiently pried Markus’ hands loose and pulled off him with a slick sound and a final tingling spark that made both their breaths hitch. Simon turned on his knees to face Markus. His skin slowly climbing back over the chassis in a calming blue glow. He wrapped himself around his body, pulling them to the ground so they lay face to face tangled up, no air between them. Simon pressed a long lingering kiss to Markus lips. 

“Never again, I promise” he whispered, “I'm here, I am with you to the end of the world Markus.” Simon pulled him in close letting Markus hide his face in his chest, holding him until he cried himself out. Simon pressed kisses to any part of him he could reach and drew shapes on his skin with his fingertips in a calming way. Markus let himself feel safe, he was so used to protecting everyone else it was nice to be the one getting sheltered from the storm. Even if the storm was in his own head. Eventually he calmed down and the glaring stress level warning started to wane. Simon spoke again.

“I'm so sorry I left you.” 

“It's not your fault” Markus said, he trailed off and Simon looked down at him for a moment.

“It’s not Connors either.” Markus flinched as guilt bloomed in his chest and refused to look up. How could Simon always seem to read his mind even when they weren’t actively connecting?

“You weren't as close to him as me.” Simon continued, he sounded sad. “His skin was so hot to the touch he almost burned me, and was shaking so hard his teeth chattered” Simon said. “He was waging a war in his head we will never understand.” As Simon spoke Markus reached up between them and cupped his hand over the scar on his cheek. A permanent reminder of how close he'd come to losing the love of his life.  

“I’m alive because he was fighting  _ every  _ command in his head to try and spare me, Markus. You have to forgive him.” Markus sighed and kissed him again, slow and aching, then pressed their foreheads together. Eyes closed.

“I already have” he said. It was true, he didn’t really blame Connor for anything he’d done under the influence of the Amanda Virus. 

“Then you need to tell him that, because I think he's going to need more help and support in the coming months than he will know how to ask for. Things that his partner, as good a man as he is, may not be equipped to help with. He's going to need us Markus. He's going to need you.”

“How are you always right?” Simon smiled and they fell into warm silence for a while before Simon spoke again.   

“You didn't mean what you said” it wasn’t a question. “About giving up the revolution for me?” Markus stilled, He wanted to say that of course he meant it, anything for you… of course…but he couldn’t get the words out. 

“I meant it in the moment…” he finally said, “and you are everything to me. _Everything. Please,_ believe that. _”_

“I do,” Simon said with a soft smile, “I just wanted you to know… I would never expect you to sacrifice the cause for me. What we're doing is too important. I know that you love me, but I also know that you have to be the Leader of the Deviants first.” 

_ I don’t deserve you,  _ was all Markus could think as he kissed his lover again. When he pulled away, Simon’s smile had turned mischievous, “But I must say” he said, changing the subject to things less serious, “I think I like it when you get all…  _ possessive  _ like that.” His blue eyes sparkled and Markus quirked an eyebrow. Hand smoothing down Simon's side, watching his skin retracting beneath his touch keeping his hand in a constant halo of blue and white. 

“That so?” He asked casually.

“Yeah, it reminds me that you can be dangerous and intimidating, because to me your just Markus. You’re gentle and kind and artistic.” Simon's mouth was by his ear now, lips moving against the shell. “I like the reminder that I am  _ yours.  _ That I'm getting  _ fucked _ by the leader of the deviants.” Markus made an involuntary noise somewhere between a groan and a laugh and quickly rolled them over, pinning Simon on his back underneath him.

“You better be careful what you wish for Simon.” He warned dragging his hand slowly down his chest and stomach, Simon curved into his touch. 

“Oh, do your worst” he challenged and Markus cracked a genuine smile before sealing their lips together in a sinfully slow kiss. 

He relished the feeling of his lover beneath him, wrapped around him, all over him, claiming him body and soul. He was everywhere, all of Markus’ programing and software now had a line of code marked “Simon”, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't REALLY think I'd take Simon away did you? I thought about it... I really did... But killing Simon would not make Connor redeemable in Markus' eyes and it's important that Connor be forgiven.   
> Besides I really wanted to avoid the "bury your gays" trope... I just... Couldn't do that.   
> 2 chapters to gooooo!!!!! Let me know what you thought and thank you so much!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay fam! Second to last chapter and it's a HECKIN' long one. Fair warning lots of dialogue and character relationship stuff. I love this chapter and didn't want to split it up.

**Connor**

**December 6th, 2038 -  9:02am**

 

Connor observed himself in the mirror that hung in the space he'd been given at New Jericho looking for imperfections in his appearance. Somewhere in his initial programing, someone had coded “vain” in there, probably as a joke. He could imagine highly intelligent Cyberlife technicians laughing as they settled on his original personality matrix.

“Oh wouldn't it just be hilarious if we made it vain? The Deviant Hunter with almost unlimited analytical intelligence, the fastest processing speeds in the world and possessing several thousand terabytes of information on how to kill someone, will always take a second to check its appearance given the opportunity! What fun!”

In deviancy however, that trait had stuck around and managed to work itself into something like insecurity. He ensured his clothes were well fitted and stylish, fussed over his hair until it was perfect and always double checked his appearance in the mirrors of the car whenever he got in it, much to Hanks chagrin.  

On one of his many visits while Connor was still being repaired, Hank had brought him some of his own clothes, including his leather jacket which he’d gotten fixed from where it had been torn up during his assault. So, as he stood before the mirror sliding the now mended jacket over a crisp button up, he felt much more himself. He looked good, he felt good in the choices he’d made with his appearance… because they were his choices. 

But his eyes.

Connor  _ hated _ his new blue eyes.

It's not that the blue didn't objectively look good, they just weren't  _ his, _ and every time he glanced in a reflective surface he was jarringly reminded of how traumatically he had lost his eyes and then had them replaced with the only compatible eyes they could find. 

He tried to be thankful for the gift of sight instead of resentful of a colour, he knew it seemed like he was ungrateful for having been repaired when they could have ( _ should have) _ left him to die, or left him blinded, but he couldn't help it. He associated the icy grey blue with the machine that had been hacked and forced to hurt people, not the man he thought he'd become in deviancy. 

Connor turned from the mirror, he couldn't look anymore. There was a tap at his door and Connor invited them in expecting Hank, who was scheduled to come pick him up.

He didn't expect to see Markus. He didn’t look his usual imposing self, he made his way into the room and sat down on the floor, back against the wall and patted the floor next to him. Connor hesitated for a split second before moving to sit beside him, legs out in front of him and crossed at the ankles, hands fidgeting in his lap. He wished he had his coin. 

The two sat in silence until the awkwardness faded slightly and then Markus spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” Connor looked sharply to his right to find Markus’ now famous heterochromic eyes boring straight into him. 

“No…” he started, but Markus talked over him. 

“I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I’m sorry for what happened to you… I can't imagine…” 

“No, stop, Markus I hurt your people I very nearly murdered Simon… I…” 

“Simon is alive because you managed to fight past a virus that was overwriting your programming. It was forcing you to kill and yet, you didn’t.” Markus placed a hand on his shoulder, “Connor, not a  _ single _ person died that day. Your freewill prevailed.” 

“No one died, but people got hurt…  _ badly  _ hurt. I mutilated Simon.” Markus frowned and removed his hand sitting back against the wall.

“Oh, Simon’s fine, he's just got a scar. One that he's very proud of by the way, gets to tell anyone who will listen that he survived a bullet to the head.” Connor flinched but when he glanced sidelong at Markus, he was smirking fondly. A beat passed before Markus spoke again, “besides… if anyone got  _ mutilated,  _ Connor it was you.” He looked square at him again and Connor couldn’t bring himself to make direct eye contact. 

Since killing the Amanda Virus he had been  _ hyper _ aware of the limbs that had been damaged when he was attacked. He kept feeling phantom sensations in both his legs and his left arm, he shuddered subtly, but Markus noticed and the hand came back down on his shoulder. 

“You went through more hell than any of us. You were almost killed” Markus said, “and I want to help you through dealing with that. Please don’t isolate yourself because of some… perceived wrongdoing.” Connor stared straight ahead, he couldn’t understand why Markus trusted him so much after everything. Even with all the work Josh had put into repairing the back door access in Connor’s processors, even though the likelihood of another hack had gone down significantly since Markus’ acquisition of Cyberlife; he still felt like a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment, taking countless android lives with it. 

He wanted to go away, far away from everyone he cared about to keep them safe. Keep them alive. 

Part of him still felt like his destruction was the safest option. But apparently he was a selfish coward, because he didn’t want to die, or leave, he just wanted to go home. 

“I caused…  _ a lot _ of damage before my deviancy” Connor started, he paused expecting Markus to interrupt again, and when he didn’t he continued. “I risked android lives, outright took some, led the authorities right to Old Jericho’s doorstep, and all the way I was  _ sure  _ I was doing the right thing. I did it all for the mission. And then I went deviant, and I understood, and you trusted me.” Connor forced himself to look at Markus then. “You should have shot me in that church, but you gave me a chance to prove myself to you and I’ve been trying to do that ever since, been trying to redeem myself somehow.”

“You don’t need to prove yourself to anyone.”

“I’m the Big Bad Deviant Hunter in a lot of their eyes, Markus, and I just proved it again.”

“You are also the man who marched thousands of androids out of Cyberlife tower and turned the tides of the battle. You only see what you’ve done wrong, not what you’ve done right.”

“The things I’ve done wrong have yet to balance out against the things I’ve done right.” Connor argued. He pulled a knee up to his chest and rested his elbow on it, running his fingers through his hair and then started flicking his thumb against his fingers in the motion of tossing a phantom coin. There was a silence and Markus propped his elbow up on his knee as well, opening his hand to Connor, skin receded back. Connor eyed him questioningly. 

“If forgiveness or some kind of retribution is what you need right now, and I am in a position to offer it, who am I to deny what you need to heal?” Connor blinked and slowly reached out to grasp Markus’ hand. They both flinched slightly as they connected, “I forgive you, brother.” He wasn’t lying or just telling Connor what he wanted to hear, it was truth. Connor’s LED spun gold as information passed from Markus to him. “The only thing I do blame you for it not telling me about this backdoor access sooner” Markus scolded, Connor didn’t feel anger in their connection though, he felt fear. He was afraid for Connors life. 

“I’m sorry Markus, I thought I had it under control” he said honestly, he stared at their joined hands. 

“I know, but you didn’t have to suffer through it alone.” Connor looked up at Markus and let his lips twitch up in a smile as they disconnected and Markus leaned back against the wall. Connor resumed flicking his thumb against his fingers.

“Simon tells me he came to see you?” Connor nodded

“North also came by.”

“ _ North  _ beat me here?” Markus asked incredulous, Connor could feel the tension finally breaking “Wow, I really dropped the ball didn’t I?” 

“Well if it’s any consolation it was an extraordinarily confusing encounter. She just walked in, punched me in the face told me it was for shooting her, then she kissed me and walked out. I… I’m not sure where we stand.” Markus laughed out loud.

“That sounds like North, I’d say your square.” 

“Oh okay.” 

“I feel bad I should have come to see you sooner.”

“Its alright Markus you’re a busy man.” Connor glanced sidelong, suddenly feeling the need to make a joke. He’d discovered in deviancy that his sense of humor leaned towards the teasing and the sarcastic. He blamed Hank. “Besides, if certain rumours are to be believed, Simon was helping you to run tests on your new Stamina Core.” Markus looked at him sharply with a gaping shocked expression on his usually schooled face, Connor caught his gaze. “I wouldn’t want to take you away from such important hardware testing” he winked.

“And who’s kneecaps am I breaking for that particular rumor?” Markus asked with no real bite. “So it’s not true then?” he asked. Markus spluttered and gaped for a moment before looking away and trying to force down a bashful smile. 

“I didn’t say that” he finally managed. Connor quirked an eyebrow and they looked at each other in amicable silence for a moment before, all at once, they both burst into laughter. 

Laughing felt like a bubble of pressure releasing in Connor’s chest and he instantly felt better. Markus bumped him playfully with his shoulder before standing up and extending a hand to him. Connor took it and pulled himself to his feet. This time he initiated the hug that Markus gladly reciprocated. Connor liked hugging people he decided. He liked physical contact in general. He never felt more real, or more alive than if someone he cared about was touching him in some way. 

“Don’t be a stranger Connor. Please.” Markus gave him a final squeeze. 

“I won’t. Brother.” he tested the word on his tongue and found he liked how it fit.  

When they got outside, someone immediately accosted Markus, demanding his attention to something. He offered one last wave before jogging after the android, leaving Connor alone. Hank was leaning on the hood of his car, arms crossed when Connor approached. 

“You’re lookin’ better” Hank said by way of greeting. Connor nodded and tugged the zipper of his jacket up against the cold air, adjusting the collar. 

“Thank you for bringing me my clothes” he said, “as much as I appreciated Jericho’s hospitality, I did not like that they offered me to wear.”

“Yeah” Hank said, “Deviant Chic isn’t your style, not uptight enough” he teased then cleared his throat “how are you feelin’ really?” Connor wanted to say fine, but that would be a lie. If he were really being honest though, he didn’t know how to articulate how he felt. He felt a lot of things all at once, and yet he also felt, numb and empty. He moved his mouth soundlessly for a moment before Hank held up a hand to stop him. 

“We don’t gotta talk about it yet, or... At all.. If you don’t want.”

“I do” Connor said quickly, “I just… don’t know what to say yet.” Hank nodded, 

“Just tell me everything is... You know” he gestured vaguely to Connor as a whole, “operating properly.” Connor smiled close lipped. 

“Yes Hank, everything is fully operational, no glitches or viruses and my new biocomponents are functioning optimally.” 

“Good” Hank said gruffly, then suddenly started digging in his pocket. “Here I uh… I got ya something. I was gonna save it for Christmas, but… well…” he trailed off as he unceremoniously tossed a small blue box at Connor. He caught it with one hand and looked at it quizzically before pushing off the little lid. 

Inside was a silver coin. Connor smiled and plucked it out of the case to look closer. A scan told him it was a 1916 Standing Liberty Quarter with an approximate value of $29,400. 

“My mom used to collect coins” Hank was saying, Connor flipped it, testing its weight. “I got ‘em all when she died, sold most of em over the years, but I was keeping this one for uh… for Cole, for when he went to college.” Connor caught the coin and looked at Hank, eyes soft, he couldn't possibly take this from him. He started to protest but Hank stopped him with a pointed look. “Nope, it's yours now, it's just been collecting dust and I know you'll actually get some kinda use out of it just… it was worth a lot when I was a kid, I could probably buy a new car if I sold it now so, don't fucking lose it. Oof!” Connor attached himself around Hanks middle, he grunted in surprised before sighing and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“Thank you.” Connor said when he pulled back. “And you are correct, this coin is currently valued at…”

“No, don’t. Don’t tell me… I don’t wanna know how much money I just gave away to an annoying habit.” Hank said, Connor flipped the coin cheekily as as he got into the car.

The ride home was slow and quiet. Connor took the time to organize what he wanted to say to Hank. after some time, he started to talk. He told hank about the mind palace, the door to the zen garden, the Amanda Virus and what he did to dispel her, it, and the recovery he’d been going through at Jericho.

“The best comparison I can make is if you were to get a critical virus on your computer, you would backup the programs and files that you want to keep and wipe the rest, full factory reset. Josh managed to find a way to store my memories, my personality matrix, all my skills and capabilities, everything that makes me,  _ me _ elsewhere while he purges everything else. Then he drops me back into my brain and asks me to see if the door is still there. If it is we try again.” He took a shuddering breath. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Which was insane, he didn’t  _ need  _ to, so why did it feel so crucial right now? He watched as Hank turned down their street, he could see the house coming up on his right. 

_ Home. _

“That all sounds… I mean…” Hank stuttered.

“It’s terrifying” Connor said candidly as the car pulled into the drive and stopped. Hank killed the engine and turned to look fully at Connor. “Its invasive, and disorienting and restructuring my internal cerebral hardware  _ hurts.”  _ He glanced sidelong at Hank, “I’ve had what I imagine a bad hangover is like in humans for days.” He saw Hank grimace before he looked back out the window. Sumo was on his hind legs barking, huge furry face staring through the front window at Hanks car. “And being dropped back into my head is… extraordinarily confusing… it’s like a jigsaw puzzle with no reference picture so every time I have to rebuild it by memory. Trying to figure out who I am, what I am, where the information goes, where the data should be filed; and every time there is a new piece missing somewhere that’s been wiped by the reset…” he trailed off as a stress level warning flickered in his HUD. Hank’s hand came across the center console and gripped his forearm. Connor forced his hand out of the fist it had clenched itself into and laid it flat on his thigh. 

_ Stress levels down 3%  _

“I’m completely non-functional for several hours after a session,” he turned to look at Hank, “then you would come to visit, and seeing you was like being handed a reference photo for the puzzle and it all got easier. Everything started making sense again.” Hanks expression went soft, mildly disbelieving. “And once I was me again, after you left, Josh would ask me to go into standby to check on the door… and it was still… fucking… there.” He gritted out the last bit. “I’ve gone through this over a dozen times now, and I need to go back again, Markus wants me to come back once a week at a minimum but I just…” Connor paused and looked longingly at the house. Hank followed his gaze. “I just _ really  _ needed to go home.” Hank gave his arm and final squeeze and got out of the car. Connor followed him up the steps and into the house where Sumo immediately barreled right past Hank and jumped on Connor. Two dinner plate paws directly on his chest knocking him back against the door and down onto the floor. Hank turned, about to reprimand the monster but stopped as Connor smiled and dug his hands into Sumo’s fur, burying his face into the ruff of his neck and scratching him all over until the big creature rolled onto his back tongue lolling, panting happily as Connor scratched his belly. Connor pulled back the skin on his hands to better feel the fur on his palms. 

“He missed ya” Hank said, “damn dog likes you more than me, you know that right?” 

“I missed him too.” Connor stood and brushed off his pants, barely making a dent in the fur that clung to the fabric. He shed his own jacket and popped open the top button of his shirt. It was  _ so good _ to be home. 

Hank was pacing the kitchen, his large frame seeming to actively block the fridge as he pulled his hair out of the bun at the back of his head. 

“I uh…” he cleared his throat awkwardly. Connor watched him, resisting the urge to scan him, wanting to let him talk when he was ready. But his chest squeezed with unbidden anxiety. Hank was hiding something, both physically and emotionally from him. Connor stood at the threshold between the living room and the kitchen, not wanting to crowd him. Hank placed his palms on the kitchen table as if to support himself. 

“I got something to tell ya.” Connor was quiet “I wasn’t sure if I was gonna bring this up at all but you told me what you were goin’ through with the reprogramming and… I… you uh… well you fuckin’ scared the hell out of me Connor, you almost died.” 

_ Ah yes,  _ Connor thought. He had never thought about Hanks reaction to his attack. He dreaded to think about how much alcohol he had consumed that night…

“Then with the whole… takeover thing. I really,  _ really  _  thought I was gonna lose you for good.” he huffed out a deep breath. “It um… it really snapped some shit into perspective for me and I uh… well… I…I didn’t wanna do nothing about it until I got my shit together… so uh...” he grunted in frustration, straightening up and pulling a piece of paper off a magnet on the fridge. It looked to be quite and official document. He thrust it out for Connor to take, avoiding his eyes. “Well here, just… look.” Connor took the paper inquisitively, watching the set of Hanks jaw and the way he crossed his arms, but hunched his shoulders, a guarded stance. 

Connor scanned the paper.

_ Oh…  _ His eyes snapped up to Hanks who looked uncomfortable, nervously running his fingers through hair. Connor thought about schooling his voice modulator to keep the choking emotion out of it, but decided against it at the last second, let Hank see how happy he was. 

“You joined Alcoholics Anonymous.” Hank nodded curtly.

“I uh… got myself a therapist too… goin’ to see her for the second time tomorrow… She’s an android actually, a deviant, names Danny, If someone had told me six months ago I’d be seein’ an android to work out my shit I woulda punched them...” As Hank spoke Connor crossed the room towards him dropping the paper on the table as he went. His body buzzed with joy and excitement, and apprehension, but most of all. Pride. He had never been so  _ proud  _ of anyone, including himself ever before, he didn’t think he ever would again. “Anyway” Hank said, “it was time… was probably time a long while ago but…” Connor couldn’t even speak. He just stared, incredulous and  _ happy.  _ He slung his arms up around Hank’s shoulders and drug him in close. Hanks arms came around his back, loose at first then tighter. 

“You really like huggin’ don’t ya?” he said, his voice light. 

“I do” Connor replied, “I’ve discovered that I find physical affection a very grounding force. Is that an issue?” Hank chuckled, a sound that rumbled from his chest through Connors.    
“Not at all” he said and tightened his arms a little more. 

Connor drew back after a moment, but kept his hand on the back of Hanks neck.

“whatever you need, I’m here to help you, partners to the end right?” Hank smiled. 

“Same goes for you.” his voice was low, and a feeling like static passed between them in which Hank’s expression dropped from a smile to a searching conflicted expression. Connor wondered for a moment if he’d done something wrong. Hank looked away for a split second and grumbled through his teeth, “ah. Fuck it.” And then all at once he closed the last few inches between them and pressed his lips to Connors. 

He froze, LED flashing yellow and mental processors whirling so fast that time seemed to slow down. He was aware of the warmth of Hank’s body pressed against his, the scratch of his beard, the roughness of his chapped lips, the grip of his fingertips on the back of his head. He wasn’t sure how to react, but Hank kissing him had the effect of a ship dropping it's anchor, he felt stabilized and firmly planted in his body, for the first time in weeks. He didn’t want it to end. Then it did. Abruptly, the hand in his hair was gone, the warmth of him gone as Hank pulled sharply back, all contact ceased at once. It was jarring. Connors eyes flew open, he hadn’t realized he’d closed them. A check of his internal clock told him only three seconds had passed in total. He blinked, and watched as Hank shrunk away, looking conflicted and angry.

_ Wait, no, come back.  _ He thought frantically. He curled his fingers into the collar of Hank’s shirt stopping his retreat. His expression shifted slightly, the conflicted look settling into something more akin to hopeful. Without another hesitation Connor tugged his partner down to him and slotted their lips together again. Hanks reaction was immediate and enthusiastic, his arms came back around his waist holding him in a crushing embrace, one large palm sliding up his back to the back of his head again keeping him in place. Connors one hand tangled into Hank’s long hair while the other slid from his shoulder down his arm, fingertips dragging against the age softened cotton of his shirt. He reveled in the physical sensation, letting out an involuntary sigh against Hank’s mouth as he pulled back a fraction to catch his breath. He tiptoed, pressing his lithe body against Hanks broad one, loving the solid strength of him, the absolute knowledge that if his legs stopped working and he fell down right now; Hank would catch him. He suddenly wanted nothing more than this, and he wondered briefly how he had been so blind. He started to move back in to claim another kiss but Hank stopped him. 

“Connor wait… hold on, are… are we really doin’ this?” He sounded breathless, unsure. 

“We appear to be  _ firmly  _ on the same page, Lieutenant” he said and pressed their lips together again before Hank could argue. He didn't, instead he turned them suddenly around so Connor was crowded up against the door of the fridge, one hand on his hip the other along his jaw, tipping his head back as he growled against Connors neck,

“Good answer.” He laid down a pathway of sucking, biting kisses along his throat that made Connor feel weak and emboldened at the same time. 

Despite his usual lack of self esteem, Hank was dominant and confident in this area and once he had secured his consent he was nothing but bruising kisses and rough hands, taking exactly what he wanted with focused intent. He knew it would take a lot to actually damage Connor and he didn't hold back even a fraction. Connor was thrilled, and he pushed back just as hard, hands groping and claiming, nails scratching, his extra sensitive tongue exploring, Connor was shamelessly demanding. 

After a few minutes, he shoved the Lieutenant…  _ his _ Lieutenant off him so he could take the first step towards the  bedroom. Hank followed, prowling like a predator, grabbing Connors hips from behind before he could get too far away. He could feel Hank’s hardness as he held Connor’s hips flush to his own and tasted the back of his neck. He inadvertently brushed his lips against the hypersensitive space over the access port on the back of Connors neck making him jerk and groan. Hank noticed and dragged his teeth and tongue over the spot again.

“So what have you even got to work with?” Hank asked gruffly, sounding genuinely curious underneath the roughness of passion. Connor was tempted to list his technical specs just to piss him off, but he opted instead for grabbing Hank’s wrist and guiding his hand between his legs.

“I am top of the line, Lieutenant, I think you’ll find me up to standard” he teased. 

Hank palmed him through his jeans, grumbling appreciatively in his ear, then set to work unbuttoning Connors shirt. 

They made short work of their clothes. Hank, Connor was delighted to learn, was covered in tattoos, intricate designs all over his chest and back, crawling down his ribs and lower still over his hips and thighs, conveniently located to be easily hidden by clothing. It wasn't much longer after this discovery that they fell in a naked heap onto Hanks bed, a trail of all but ripped off clothes in their wake. 

Connor immediately liked being naked, he had never experienced it before, exposing all of his sensors to physical input felt incredible. Especially when that physical input was Hanks beard scratching his chest as he laved attention on a nipple and his heavy calloused hands running down every inch of his skin until ultimately closing around his cock, pumping him firmly, a feeling so good it almost drove him to screaming insanity. Heat started to slowly pool in Connor’s chest making his limbs shake, the hand he'd been supporting himself on gave out and he fell back against the mattress detaching Hank from his chest. He arched into Hanks hand but also moved to pry it away. He didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted the pleasure to stop. He wanted it to never end. He was being swept away in this river of sensation. Hanks weight came down over him, his free hand fisting into his hair and stealing a long dragging kiss. He pulled back just enough to look at Connor, hair hanging over his face. Connors hands explored the thick solid muscles of his arms, his strong chest covered in soft hair, fingers following the lines of his tattoos. He was barely listening as Hank talked.

“So you’re fully equipped, but what's the refractory period like on you huh?” Hank was asking punctuating the question with a twist of his wrist, Connor moaned loud and shameless, brought back to what Hank was saying. “Hey? I always wondered that about androids” He stole another rough kiss and spoke against Connors lips. “Just how many times can I make you come?” It sounded like a threat. He intended to find out regardless of whether or not Connor gave him a straight answer. He continued the downright vicious strokes that had Connor writhing and thrusting into his hand before, suddenly, the blinding heat of orgasm crashed through him. It flooded him like a dam breaking, there was no stopping it, until it stopped itself. His back arched, he cried out, and Hank stroked him through it, even as his dick softened in his hands. Connor moaned and blinked as his staticked out vision righted itself. Hank was staring down at him. 

“You didn't answer my question Connor.” And that's when the tingling numbness that came along with the flow of completion ebbed away and sensation came back. Hank was still stroking him, he was over sensitive and it bordered on painful even as he felt himself getting hard again. He struggled, holding onto him as he determinedly stroked Connor towards climax again. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

“ _Ah_ _Hank…_ nnng” Connor couldn't form sentences as his body thrashed and tried to escape the constant stimulation of Hanks hand. He wrapped a strong arm around his back holding him tightly and effectively trapping him in place, sucking and kissing his neck. 

Not that Connor couldn’t get away if he wanted to. He didn’t want to. Connor didn't think he could take another second and yet he never want it to stop, he  _ wanted _ Hank to answer his question, to find out just how many times he could come. He wanted Hank to push him to that place over and over, ripping orgasm after orgasm out of him until he was out of his mind, screaming and begging for it to stop. He was lost in the sensation, every nerve on fire, sending pain and pleasure signals in equal measure sharply into every inch of his being. He tossed his head back as Hanks hand on his cock and lips on his neck brought him to the edge again and dropped him sharply over it. 

This time the pleasure hit so hard that it abruptly knocked out his vision and hearing.

Everything glitched and blacked out and he was plunged into the icy, sensory deprived pit of his processors. He shouted in fear, unable to hear his own voice as the confusing and conflicting feelings of the intense pleasure flooding him and the spike of overwhelming terror crashed together making his head spin. His stress levels skyrocketed to 72% and panic overtook the pleasure like a hammer coming down on glass.  

His body went rigid in Hank’s arms as memories of the attack forced their way into his mind, and he remembered how it felt to lose his senses. Images of blue blood flashed in his head and phantom pain in his eyes and limbs shot through him. His LED flashed angrily red, red, red, and Hank immediately took his hands off him, moving away completely. That was worse. It left Connor floating in absolute nothingness, untethered to anything. Connors hands shot out and he grabbed at Hank, yanking him back. He seemed to get the memo and pressed one hand firmly to his chest, bringing the other up his shoulder and into his hair. Connor focused on that as he frantically rebooted his audio and visual processors. His eyes came back first and he saw Hank who looked horrified as Connor gasped. When his ears kicked back on, the first thing he heard was Hank swearing. He almost laughed at how soothing that was.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ are you okay? Connor? Shit, come back,  _ Connor! _ ” Connor reached out for him again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling Hanks weight fully down onto him, pressing himself into the mattress.

“Okay” he said, trying to force himself to calm down, watching the stress meter descend “That was scary.” He shuddered and hid his face in Hanks shoulder relishing the feeling of his large warm hands on his naked back. 

“holy shit. I’m sorry, what the hell happened? What did I do?”

“It’s not your fault,” Connor reassured pressing him tighter. “I just overloaded my processors a bit and my vision and hearing went offline for a moment.” 

“You went blind?” Hank asked pulling back just enough to see his face. 

“Yes. and deaf, its okay, that happens occasionally when there is an unanticipated sensory overload, it’s just… both went at once and it was so sudden it… it reminded me of getting attacked… it just scared me.” 

“Jesus, no kidding” Hanks voice was so calming, and he thanked RA9 that he could hear it. “I’m sorry anyway” he said curling his hand around Connors jaw and searching his eyes as if looking for damage.

“It’s alright I’m alright now, this is… good.” Connor said leaning into the touch. Hank huffed in response and buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Jesus, I thought I hurt you, we should back it off a bit yeah?” he asked.

“Absolutely not. you didn’t hurt me, I just panicked, up until that moment it was great.” he forced Hank to look at him, “really,  _ really _ great” he added. The corner of his mouth curved up in a half smile. 

“You’re just tryin’ to make me feel less guilty” but he couldn't fight down the slightly self satisfied look that crossed his features. 

“You shouldn’t feel guilty, and I’m just being honest” Connor started pressing kisses along his neck. “I love physical sensation, both good and bad. I wasn't sure how I would respond to sex as it is nowhere near what I was programmed to do… turns out I  _ really  _ like it. Specifically I like sex with you” Hank huffed and moved down for a kiss. 

“God knows why. Ugly ol’ bastard like me.” it was meant to be a joke, but Connor jerked back, and Hanks face immediately showed his regret. 

“Don't” Connor said shortly, “don't back pedal you were so confident before.” 

“Yeah, well it's  not every day my wildest fantasy wants me back. It's good for the self esteem.” Connor blinked at him, lips turning up a tiny bit.

“Am I your fantasy Lieutenant?” He asked point  blank and watched as Hank turned red. “It's okay if I am...” 

“Yer not just… it’s… you’re…” he dropped his head down into Connors shoulder and made a frustrated sound. “It's more than just… you know…”

“A sexual fantasy?”" Connor finished enjoying how bashful Hank was suddenly getting. 

“Jesus. Yeah. you mean more to me than that.” There was a silence and then a question floated to the front of his mind. One he'd been sitting on for days. Now seemed as good a time as any. 

“You said you loved me.” Hank tensed, “was that a true statement? Or something you said in the heat of the moment to stop me from self destructing? If it was, I completely understand and would not hold it against you I just…”

“I meant it.” Hank interrupted, mumbling into Connors neck and he, oddly, felt a flood of relief. 

“Oh. Good. Because, though I admit I’m new to emotions and how exactly to catalogue them, I think perhaps I do too.” Hank looked at him then, Connor refused to shy away from the penetrating gaze. "Losing my senses like that scares me because it makes me feel like I’ll get trapped, numb and mechanical again, forever. But this, you, makes me feel… human.” The soft fond expression in Hanks eyes was like nothing Connor had seen on the man before.

“Pretty words” he said dipping down to steal a languid kiss, Connor groaned softly.  

“Lieutenant, I would  _ very  _ much like to re-engage with our previous activities.”

“Is that your version of dirty talk?” Hank chuckled,

“Maybe. Is it working?”

“Yes.” Hank pressed his lips, open and warm, against Connors and slid his hand down the length of his leg, hitching his knee up over his hip and settling himself more firmly between his thighs, the other arm still wrapped securely around his back. Connor hissed as their bodies slid together.

Hank paused in his deep, searching kiss and stilled his body completely, looking squarely down at the android cradled in his arms.  

“Are you sure you’re ready to go again?” he asked, “we can put this off for another day.” Connor felt warm at the implication that they would be doing this again. He held his gaze unblinkingly.

“I don’t want to wait _ ”  _ he said punctuating his statement with a deliberate slow roll of his hips. He watched with interest as Hank’s expression darkened and grew hungry, even as he tried to keep his composure. Still not looking away, Connor raked his nails down his back and thrust up more firmly, the warm buzzing rushing up his wires, sensors lighting up once more. Hank made another growling noise as his shoulders rounded against the scratching. Connor would be leaving marks, he was happy about this. He wished Hank could leave marks on his skin. 

“Fucking android” Hank grumbled with no malice, in fact, it came across affectionate as he sealed his lips to Connors again, grinding his hips down against him. 

Hanks grip was  _ bruising _ on Connors thigh as he thrust against him, their lengths sliding together with sweet friction that made them both moan. His hands that were once wide and flat against Connor's skin had curled into claws digging into synthetic flesh making Connor curve against the feeling. After another minute of rutting and searing kisses that made his body sing, Connor decided he needed more so, using his superior strength, he he shoved Hank over, flipping them and receiving a surprised noise from Hank as he swung a leg over his hips and seated himself in his lap. Hank didn't stay down for long, he surged up, hands back in his hair, fingers dragging over the spot on the nape of his neck that made Connor shiver as he sucked the skin of his throat between his lips. Connor tipped his head back in delight.

“Perhaps we should test out  _ your _ refractory period, Lieutenant.” He didn't miss how the use of Hanks title in this context made his dick jump under him. He rocked his hips against him, dragging a low noise from his chest, and a full body shudder. 

“Pitiful next to you” he replied, sounding grumpy about it, “you are a fucking miracle.” Connor preened at the praise pressing his hands to Hanks shoulders and grinding with more distinct purpose. 

“I am programmed to be extremely intelligent, and I have advanced deductive, analytical, and strategic capabilities” Connor was saying as Hank patterned his chest with kisses and love bites. “I can preconstruct almost every available possibility with accuracy…  _ ah... _ ” he broke off in a shattered gasp as Hank sucked a nipple into his mouth and dragged his nails over his new favorite spot on the back of his neck. He paused a moment later and looked up at Connor. 

“What are you yapping about?” he asked, his face a mixture of irritated confusion and pleasure as Connor snaked his hand between their bodies and wrapped them both in his fist, stroking them together, achingly slow. They both groaned, foreheads coming together, lips brushing together, simulated and organic breath mingling.

“I’ve analyzed the situation,  _ Lieutenant.  _ And there are several outcomes that result in you orgasming  _ multiple  _ times.” Hank quirked a smile,

“That so huh?” he asked. He dug his fingers into Connors hips and guided him as they thrust together into his fist, bowing his head and nipping along Connors collarbone and neck. Evidently Hank liked to bite, and Connor discovered he was extremely responsive to it. It hurt in the best possible way. He tipped his head to give Hank better access, his free hand gripping the back of his neck. 

“I have narrowed our avenues of exploration down to a top five,” he started talking again and Hank made an irritated sound against Connor’s throat. He was annoying him on purpose, he was needling for that aggressive response again. 

He didn't want Hank to be gentle with him, to treat him like something broken. Especially since Connor had  _ no _ intention of being gentle with Hank. “I would be happy to list them all for you, however, I believe an excellent place to begin would be if I were to...” Hanks hand came up abruptly into Connors hair yanking his head down into a rough kiss and grinding up against him at the same moment. Pain and pleasure responses rippled through Connors body at the same time, as well as a rush of satisfaction from having gotten the result he was looking for.

“Connor, stop  _ talking  _ and prove it” he challenged before claiming his lips in another possessively deep and burning kiss that Connor reciprocated fiercely. Both hands fisted tightly into Hanks hair and held him in place, not releasing him until he sensed his oxygen levels dropping. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... Connor and Hank hooked up, I didn't mean for that to happen when the story started but sometimes characters just do their own thing


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are... I have a lot of emotions...

**Epilogue - Connor and Markus**

**Detroit - 2039**

 

Days became weeks, weeks faded to months, Detroit filled back up with its people, both android and human, and everyone seemed to want to pick their lives up and just move on. 

 

Not much else in Hank and Connors dynamic changed at work or otherwise after that first time together. Adding a few extra definitions to the word “partners” seemed like such a natural progression that nobody fought them on it. 

They worked together, they lived together, and now they slept together. Simple as that. They fought and bickered, teased one another and got on each others nerves, Hank grumbled about Connor licking evidence and Connor chewed him out about his salt intake. They also pushed each other to be better, laughed together and ran the DPD’s Android Task Force as a cohesive unit that would not be fucked with. When Hank and Connor were in charge of something it. Got. Done. Connor enlisted new Androids to the force and Hank became Jericho’s most vocal human ally. 

Much like every other aspect of their relationship, sex was rough and messy and spontaneous, Connor was known to throw Hank against a wall in their home almost before they got in the door, and Hank had wrestled Connor into the back seat of his car in an empty parking lot more times than he’d ever admit. It probably looked aggressive, even bordering on violent sometimes to any outward observer, but there was nothing but love and respect between them. They were true partners who knew each others limits, and watched each others back in every aspect of their relationship. They leaned on each other, dragged each other kicking and screaming through the bad times and made a point to be there to enjoy the good ones, especially as their personal journeys got harder. Hank sometimes needed to seize control over whatever he could and other times he needed to lose himself to something and completely let go. Connor just needed to feel solid and real, with so much time spent lost in his processors feeling grounded in the physical reality was priceless, it staved off his darker more self destructive tendencies. Somehow, against all odds, they were a perfectly matched set.

 

For Markus, life was busy, and complicated, and constantly dangerous. The acquisition of Cyberlife demanded so much of his attention that he was forced to delegate, and Team Jericho had started taking on more direct responsibility. 

Josh took over tech, repair, and production. He headed up those discussions with politicians and lawmakers, and was set up to be the Head of Android Production and Repair, as well as leading a team in the creation of software patches, upgrades and replacement parts.

North was in charge of android military and police personnel, protection and arms. She also worked as the liaison to the DPD and thus, quite closely with Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. She and Connor built the first proper recruitment and training program for androids who wanted to become part of the DPD and she set up an enlistment station for the military. Somewhere along the line, she and Connor became quite unlikely friends and spent more time together socially than anyone, including themselves, anticipated.

And Simon ran Android Resources. He was the man who got androids documentation, set them up with housing and helped find people willing to employ and pay them. He also worked on the civil rights side of things, fighting for acceptance, resources, public programs and rights such as adoption, property ownership and marriage.

 

Christmas passed with an almost ludacris amount of festivities. It was like the whole city was trying to drown out the horrors of the last few months with eggnog, and ignore the struggles of the coming months by blaring Christmas music as loudly as possible from every available speaker. 

It didn't help that, for the androids, this was either their first Christmas free, or, like in the case of Connor, their first Christmas ever. 

Hank hadn’t bothered to celebrate Christmas since Cole died, hadn’t seen the point, but he indulged Connor and brought home a tree and a bunch of decorations, then watched over a glass of rum-less eggnog, as he fussed over the exact right geometric location for the baubles. The whole experience made him happy and sad at the same time. Unbenounced to him, Connor would find a fish in a bowl with a bow on it on the kitchen table on Christmas morning.

A week later, North had turned up at Hank and Connors doorstep and all but kidnapped Connor for a party at Jericho. A party which lasted three days and that Hank eventually had to crash because he needed his police partner back. Apparently, despite not being able to eat or drink, androids  _ really  _ knew how to party. Even Markus, usually reserved and stoic and always working, managed to cut loose for a few hours. 

And then it was over, the Christmas cheer faded, the new year broke, and the bleak, dark months of January and February rolled in. Without being blinded by tinsel and twinkle lights, everyone was faced with the reality of the integration of androids into their world as people. There was backlash, there was acceptance, there was the whole spectrum of human emotion and there was a hell of a lot of red tape. 

The long and arduous political processes had begun its slow, painful grind. The transferring of Cyberlife to Markus, the rehousing of the android population and steady dismantling of the New Jericho compound, the slow changing of laws, and the even slower changing of minds. It was an uphill battle but they were getting there, there were little wins every day, enough that they mostly outweighed the losses. 

 

It wasn't all good though. In the depths of a brutally cold week in January, Connor and Hank worked a case involving an android boy who was brutalized and murdered by his own father. The boy looked a little too much like Cole and Hanks backslide almost took his life as drank himself into a non-functional stupor that night. Connor was disappointed, but stayed close, relapse was part of healing, and Hank  _ could  _ come back from this. He’d been doing so well up to this point, there was no reason this one pothole had to derail everything. 

The sad night took a turn for the aggressive when Hank pushed Connor clumsily against the kitchen counter and tried to kiss him. Intimacy was usually rough between them, often even more so on bad nights, but this was not okay. Hank was in no place to consent to anything and Connor turned him down, pushing him off. Hank snapped at him, Connor snapped back and the whole thing descended into a screaming match that resulted in Connor getting told to leave. He had the foresight to steal Hanks revolver from the bedside table before walking out into the night. 

He stayed away for a few hours, spending time at the shooting range with North, wanting Hank to cool his head. North wanted him to stay with her that night but he chose to go home. And he was so glad he did, because when he came home, he discovered that Hank had temporarily upgraded from whiskey to sleeping pills. He had gotten through a half bottle before passing out face down on the floor. Connor managed to get him to the hospital where they pumped his stomach and brought him back from the brink of death. 

When he woke up, he apologized and cried and begged Connor to stay while also telling him he was free to go. Connor just crawled into the hospital bed with him and laid on his chest listening to his steady strong heartbeat until Hank fell back asleep. 

Connor forgave Hank, because of course he did, but Hank didn't believe he deserved forgiveness, because of course he didn’t. They went home, and took a few days off of work, Jericho, everything while Connor took care of Hank as he got better, and Hank spent the time trying to make up to Connor. 

One cold day, Connor left Hank asleep in their room while he took Sumo for a walk. When he returned, he found Hank sitting, head hung, on the edge of the bed, staring at the picture of Cole in his hands. Connor padded into the room, Hank didn't speak as he stepped into his space and observed him, gently removing the picture and placing it reverently on the bedside table before coming back and laying a hand on his head and smoothing it over his hair. Hank’s shaky hands came up to rest on Connors waist for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around his middle and tugged him in close, burying his face in his chest. Connor rested his cheek against his head, draping his arms over his shoulders.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Connor” he mumbled after a moment. He sounded weaker than Connor had ever heard him. It was a sound that gutted him and he wondered if this was how Hank had felt when Connor was trying kill himself at Jericho. 

It utterly broke his heart. He slowly went down to his knees and took Hanks face between his hands. His beard was unkempt and he looked exhausted. He waited until he met his gaze before speaking. Voice full of emotion, but steady and determined, leaving no room for argument.

“You have no choice, Lieutenant, where you go. I go. So don't go somewhere you don't want me to follow.” 

 

The worst however, came a month and a half later. 

Simon was mid way through his weekly report to the Jericho team when he suddenly glitched, stood ramrod straight, introduced himself stating his name and his model number and then started screaming. 

He was in blinding agony, he couldn't see, his skin was flickering on and off and he was completely disoriented. He didn’t know who anyone was, he didn't know where he was or who he was, and he panicked when anyone tried to touch him. Eventually, Markus and North had to forcibly restrain him while Josh performed an external reboot. Connor recoiled from the scene, frozen in horror and panic as flashes of memory from his attack and subsequent invasion of his mind crippled him with terror and guilt. The screaming stopped and Simon slumped in Markus arms for a moment as he rebooted. When he came back online he was fine. Everything back to normal. He asked what happened and why everyone looked so scared.

Josh took him away to run diagnostics and Markus went with him, North turned to Connor who was pressed back against the wall in shock. She approached him like one might approach a trapped animal, took his hand and pulled him into an embrace. 

They were still tightly holding hands when they arrived in the medical wing half an hour later. Markus stood behind Simon hands gripping his shoulders. It wasn't clear if he was doing it to support himself or to hold up Simon. 

The report wasn't good, apparently the bullet had caused more trauma to the cerebral structural hardware than they initially noticed, it was minor enough that it hadn't manifested itself until now, but his brain simply overloaded, and resulted in this glitch. Josh equated it to epilepsy in humans. It wasn't fixable, only manageable, and would likely get worse as Simon aged and his hardware broke down over time. The biggest concern was the unpredictability of it, as well as potential, unknowable, long term effects. They had no way of knowing when Simon could drop, which meant it could happen when he was alone or if they were in a dangerous situation, and they had no way of knowing what future effects this kind of overload might have. Josh, of course, would keep trying to work it out see if there was any fix or preventative measures he could offer. He was hopeful that the Cyberlife resources, once they acquired them, may have more in the way of answers.

Connor didn't listen to a lot of the discussion, he didn't even want to be in the room. He asked Simon if he was okay and made his leave. North chased him out of the building, already messaging Lieutenant Anderson.

“Connor, stop! Please don't just wander off on your own, not right now.” 

“I’m just going home.” He turned to face her, hands clasped behind his back to stop them from shaking. “I promise, I've already called a taxi to take me there.” She regarded him closely, hands on hips looking for the lie. She closed the few feet of space between them. 

“Okay” she finally said, “you tell me when you get there.” Connor leveled a look at her

“You worry about me too much, North.” She crossed her arms. 

“Well it's a rare treat. I don't worry about just anyone” she punched his arm, “so enjoy it, asshole.” Connor half smiled at her. In another life, Connor could absolutely see himself pursuing a relationship with this fireball of a woman, in this life he was happy to call her his closest friend (outside of Hank, obviously). He huffed at her affectionately and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

“Goodnight North” And he left as the taxi pulled up to the gates. 

When Connor got home  Hank wasn't there. He knew he wouldn't be. He was working late since he knew Connor was going to Jericho tonight.

He was lost in a haze of his own head. Swimming with memory gaps and that hateful voice, that still manifested as Amanda's, tutting and disappointed, telling him Simon was permanently damaged because of him. He looked up and found he had navigated himself into the bathroom and was staring in the mirror, The Deviant Hunter stared back. Icy blue eyes taunting him. He felt like he was floating, detached from reality as he mechanically reached for Hanks beard trimming scissors and set to work. 

By the time Hank broke into the bathroom and all but tackled Connor, ripping the scissors out of his hands and wrestling him to the floor, one eye was in the sink, the socket pouring artificial tears and blue blood, and the other was badly damaged as he attempted to gouge it out.

Connor babbled in pain and panic and Hank held him, wrapped his whole body around him to keep him in place, and whispered desperate pleas into his hair as he called Jericho. 

Three days later Connor looked in a mirror, opened his eyes and warm brown peered back at him. 

North was blind for a few days after that. Connor stayed with her at New Jericho effectively being her eyes until they found her a new set from a deactivated Traci. It was the least he could do.

She smiled the first time she saw Connor after she got her new optical units installed. They were hazel, hovering somewhere between honey gold and green. They looked spectacular on her. 

“Oh, that's gonna take some getting used too” she said, brushing her thumbs under Connors eyes, “but they suit you.” Connor kissed her forehead and told her she looked beautiful. He now had Markus’ stamina core and North's eyes, and he would  _ never  _ be able to repay them. 

 

These were the darkest times, and though things got bad, they never got quite that bad again. Hank got sober, Connor didn't self destruct again, Josh figured out how to completely deactivate the door in Connor’s head. Simon went weeks at a time between episodes and slowly… steadily… they got better.

 

When the spring time finally rolled around, and the weather got warmer, Markus married Simon. Or the equivalent anyway, marriage was very low on the list of priorities at the current juncture but they still held a little ceremony before their friends, and Markus gave Simon his last name. They also traded thirium pump regulators since they were compatible and as a symbol of the commitment. They didn't know at the time that this would set the precedent for all other android unions in the future, a trading of a compatible biocomponent. Not everyone would be able to be quite as dramatic as literally giving each other their hearts, but most androids had at least one interchangeable biocomponent. North teased Connor, asking if this meant he was married to both her and Markus. 

“I didn’t give either of you any of my parts,” Connor said, glancing sidelong at North, “besides,  _ you _ couldn’t handle my biocomponents I’m  _ far  _ too unique.” It wasn’t an untrue statement but North elbowed him for it anyway and Josh chuckled at the exchange clapping them both on the shoulder.  

 

Summer faded to fall, and as a year passed, the anniversary of the Battle For Detroit rolled around, the first of many. Markus led a service where the Battle had primarily taken place. There was media everywhere, the whole thing streaming on screens all over, androids and humans came from all around the city and beyond, the turnout was massive. Markus even spotted Kara in the crowd. She had made her way back into Detroit all the way from Canada with her family. Little Alice, a Jerry holding hands with a pink haired ST300, and Luther their massive guardian who stood with Alice on his shoulders and his arm protectively around Kara. 

Connor stood alongside North, Simon and Josh as Markus made a speech which included announcing the rebranding of Cyberlife as “The Jericho Foundation”, and unveiling a modest commemorative art piece that depicted a human and an android and human hand, fingers entwined. Then someone in the mass of people started to sing the song that made the military drop their weapons a year ago, and subsequently became the anthem for the android rights movement. Soon the street was filled with voices, human and android alike, singing together. 

The worst was over, mostly, there would still be battles to fight and some of them would not be won, but they had all seen darkness and come out of it strong and united. 

Everything will be alright, said the song. And for the first time, as Connor and Markus embraced briefly before he separated out to mingle among their people, and Connor slipped to the sidelines to stand next to an increasingly awkward looking Hank, they both actually started to believe it. 

  
  


_ END. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over....
> 
> This experience of writing this story was surprisingly helpful for me, it got my creative juices really going for the first time in a while and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out.  
> Thanks for coming on this wild ass ride with me and sticking it out to the end.  
> I have a few other D:BH ideas kicking around in my head, a few smutty hankcon one shots, a fluffy simkus puece (maybe a smutty one too ;) ) and a full blown Kara, Alice and Luther specific story that takes place in the same universe and timeline as this... Notice she made an appearance at the end? She was supposed to be weaved into this story much like the game but this one was already SO LONG and her story just felt more standalone.  
> Let me know feedback on this story and thoughts on any of the other ones you might like to read.  
> Your kudos and especially your comments are life. 
> 
> See you around and until then remember,
> 
> Always save the fish. 
> 
> -C


End file.
